D Generation X version 2
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol
1. Back Injuries Suck

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

"_Hell Yeah" by Rev Theory. Listen to it. Love it. Do it now._

_.*._

Shawn cried out in pain as he was powerbombed into a ladder on top of a table. The referee immediately stopped the match and declared Batista the winner, knowing that when a Superstar cried out like Shawn just did, nothing was ever good. "Get the EMTs!" he yelled. EMTs were down at the ring faster than they'd ever been before and were all over Shawn like flies on honey.

_Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Hell yeah  
__Stand up right now  
__Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Stand up right now  
__Right now  
__Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Stand up right now  
__Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Stand up right now_

"I can't believe it!" Lawler yelled when a person in jeans and a green T-shirt with the old WWF symbol in gold on the front ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. "It's Alexis Michaels! She's back!"

Alexis leaned over Shawn with a worried look on her face. She'd never seen Shawn in pain like he looked right then. "Shay," she said, gently slapping his face. "Shay, come on, wake up."

"He needs to get to a hospital," one of the EMTs said as a couple others moved the Heartbreak Kid onto a stretcher. "You can come with us, if you want."

"I come back and you get yourself hurt," Alexis muttered under her breath as she slid out of the ring and followed her brother out of the arena. "Nice job, Shawn."

**~.**.~**

"Miss Michaels?"

Alexis stood up when a doctor walked out of Shawn's room with a clipboard in his hands. "Is he gonna be alright?" she asked. Hey, he was her brother. Give her a break.

"He'll be fine, but he won't be able to wrestle for at least a year or so," the doctor informed her. "That last fall seriously injured his back and if he ever wants to wrestle again, he needs to take at least a year off." He looked down at his clipboard. "You can go in and see him, if you want."

Alexis nodded and headed into his room, closing the door behind her. "You are a stupid guy, you know that, right?" she asked with a slight grin as she walked over to her brother.

"Hunter's gonna kill me," Shawn muttered, closing his eyes.

"Mark's gonna kill you, too," Alexis added with a laugh. She knelt down and leaned over the bed with her chin resting on her crossed arms. "Vince isn't gonna be happy you're out for at least a year."

"And Hunter won't be happy because we'll have to disband DX," Shawn mumbled under his breath.

Alexis smiled. She stood back up and kissed her brother on the forehead. "Leave that to me," she promised. "I'll take care of it."

**~.*Monday Night RAW*.~**

A sleek white limo drove up backstage with 'DX' tagged in neon green spray paint on the hood and the sides. The door opened when it stopped and Hunter got out in jeans, a DX shirt and a DX hat. He looked around and started walking. "You know, Lex…" He stopped when he turned around and saw no one was following him. He sighed and walked back over to the open door, resting on hand on it and the other on the top of the limo. "Come on, let's go." He slapped the top a couple times. "Come on."

"No, no, I don't think so."

"Come on, Lex, let's go," Hunter insisted. "Come on, you agreed to do it."

"I decided I think I'm not ready."

"Come on!" Hunter grabbed the person inside and argued with them as he pulled him out. "Get out of the car!" He pulled hard enough and pulled Alexis out of the car, getting in a mini-slap fight with her until he let go. She was dressed like him in the jeans and the same DX shirt with a tan cowboy hat over her hair. She rolled her shoulders back as she shut the door. "You gonna do this or not?"

"Yeah." The younger blonde slapped his back. "Let's do this."

"Back still good?" Hunter asked as they walked.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, s'doing better," she replied.

"DX DX DX DX DX DX DX!"

They stopped and stared at Jillian as she bounced up and down in excitement. "Break it down!" she started to sing.

Hunter switched places with Alexis and grabbed a trash can, overturning it over the Diva's head to get her to stop singing. "Good thing about this place, Lex, is that it never really changes," Hunter said as they kept walking.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed. "It's good to be back, s'good to be home."

"And every time you do leave, you think it can't get any worse, it does. I mean, there's always some…idiot standing around trying to jump out and do something stupid."

"Freeze!"

The two blondes stopped and turned to see Santino standing behind them with a squirt gun in his hands. "Where is the bomb?" he asked in a serious voice.

Alexis and Hunter looked at each other with a shrug. The younger stepped toward him and delivered a Sweet Chin Music, the Italian dropping back to the floor. Hunter looked back at Santino. "You know, I don't actually _think_ he meant to harm us."

"Y-Yeah, I know," Alexis muttered.

"Okay. That was kinda cool, though."

"Thanks."

"So, why do you keep wearing that hat?"

"Well, you know, the hat and the hair are connected."

"So it's one piece?"

"Yessss."

**~.**.~**

_Are you ready?_

The lights blackened and green lights illuminated the arena as graphics came across the screen. The crowd went wild.

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well, you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…  
__Break it down!_

Hunter and Alexis came out on the stage with glowsticks in hand, Hunter making Xs out of his while Alexis skipped around with a smile on her face. They threw them out to the crowd on the way to the ring, getting in the middle after a couple minutes of looking around at the crowd. "Ready?" Hunter asked as they raised their arms.

Alexis grinned. "Always."

"1…2…3."

The two did three identical crotch chops together as fireworks went off behind them in Xs, doing one more before they were finished. Alexis grabbed a microphone from Lilian and handed it to Hunter, fixing her hat as the music faded away. The crowd cheered and chanted 'DX' until Hunter motioned for them to be quieter. "Wow," was the first thing he said. He listened to the DX chant again. He motioned Alexis closer and pulled her close with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Lex, is it good to be back?" Alexis started to answer but the crowd cheered instead. "She can't hear you," Hunter told them. The crowd cheered even louder. "Is it good to be back, Lex?"

Alexis paused for a second. "God help me, I love this stuff," she said.

"So with that said," Hunter continued, "just one important thing that we need to know…Are you ready?" The crowd cheered. "No, I said!" He climbed onto the middle turnbuckle. "Are…You…Ready?"

Suddenly, he was hit on the back of the neck, Rhodes and DiBiase still attacking him. Alexis was already down as she tried to get up on her hands and knees. Ted got Hunter out of the ring and kept beating down on him until he finally pushed him into the steel steps. Cody, inside the ring, attacked at Alexis when she got to her feet. Ted got back into the ring and helped Cody out as they attacked the fallen blonde together. Rhodes picked her up and together they tossed her forward onto the turnbuckle, kicking at her stomach and gut when she dropped down with her arm wrapped around the middle rope.

Hunter suddenly came up behind DiBiase and hurled him to the floor, pulling Rhodes away from the fallen Michaels. He went down with Cody got him in the back of the knee with his elbow, Ted staying to beat up on him while Cody went back to beat up on Alexis. Cody yelled at Ted something that the cameras didn't pick up and pulled one of the boots off of the younger blonde's foot. DiBiase pulled Hunter up to his knees and Cody rushed forward, jamming the boot into the side of the blonde's head. The Game dropped down to the ground.

"Hit him again!" Ted yelled as he pulled Hunter up to his hands and knees. Cody turned and hit Alexis with her own boot to get her back on the ground before turning back. He struck the Game with the boot again, knocking him nearly into unconsciousness.

Ted picked up a microphone and knelt down to the fallen blonde as Cody dropped the boot. "Well," he started, "there's your answer to your question. Is it, yes, we, are, ready." He dropped the microphone. He and Cody looked at their handiwork with identical smirks. Ted moved over and dropped to one knee in front of Alexis. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. "It's part of the storyline. I'll make it up to you later."

**~.**.~**

"I thought DiBiase was obsessed with you," Hunter muttered as he and Alexis walked backstage toward the DX locker room. He rubbed the back of his head where he'd gotten hit. "Why the fuck did he attack us?"

"How should I know?" Alexis asked back. She rubbed the side of her neck and winced when moved it too far to the side. "I told you. He said he was sorry and that it was part of the storyline and he'll make it up to me later." She visibly tensed when the door ahead of them opened and Jeff walked out, stopping when he saw her.

"Keep walking, Hardy," Hunter growled at him with a glare. Jeff tore his gaze away from Alexis and walked past them without a word. Hunter pulled Alexis close to him. "Come on, let's get you some ice."

_.*._

_Might be a little confusing, but it'll be easier to understand when it gets going more._


	2. Summerslam

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_.*._

"Come on, sweets, you gotta get up."

"Chipmunk, wake up."

"How the fuck did Shawn ever get her up?"

Alexis groaned softly but kept her eyes closed. "Maybe because he lets me sleep until I'm ready to wake up," she mumbled sleepily.

"Well, we have Summerslam to get to in 10 hours," Hunter said. He tore the blankets off.

"That's 10 hours away!" Alexis whined, shivering with the blast of cold air that hit her.

"Well, we're going swimming," Hunter told her. "Shawn got out of the hospital this morning and he's waiting for us down by the pool." He tossed her duffel bag on the edge of the bed. "Get dressed, sweets."

Alexis groaned and pulled the pillow over her head.

**~.**.~**

Shawn looked up from where he was lying on his stomach on a beach chair outside along the hotel pool when he heard someone kneel in front of him. Alexis smiled and kissed his forehead. "How ya feelin', Shay-Shay?" she asked. "Surgery go well?" Shawn's back had been more screwed up than they'd originally thought and they had to fuse a few of his vertebrae together so that he would be able to wrestle again once the doctor cleared him after his physical therapy.

"Back's not that great but glad someone's taking my place to keep Legacy in line," Shawn teased with a grin. He looked at what his sister was wearing. "Mark's gonna kill anyone who looks at you because if he doesn't, you're gonna get raped or something else just as bad."

Alexis looked down at herself and shrugged with a sly grin. She was in the DX swimsuit that Vince had deemed too inappropriate to sell online or at merchandise stands; a black bikini lined with bright green with the DX tag in neon green on one breast and a pair of black trunks with the DX tag in neon green on the back pocket and a smaller on down at the bottom of one of the legs in front over. "You gonna come to the pay-per-view tonight?" she asked.

"And miss you beating up Legacy?" Shawn asked with a grin. "Not in a million years."

"Alexis! Come on!" Evan waved at her from the other side of the pool with a smile on his face. Mike and JoMo were standing next to him with identical smirks on their faces. "We're having a contest!" Alexis smiled and walked quickly over to them.

"Where's Hardy?" Shawn asked as Hunter and Mark drug beach chairs over to sit next to him.

"Matt?" Hunter clarified, Shawn nodding. "He's over there." He pointed over to where the eldest Hardy was lying on a beach chair with his hands behind his head and sunglasses over his eyes. "Don't know where Jeff is."

"As long as he stays away from my baby sister," Shawn said. "And if the need comes, I will fly Randy and Scott over just so we can kick his ass together." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on crossed arms. "Get a little family reunion going for that."

"Got some good news if you want to hear it to get your mind off Hardy," Hunter offered. "Vince is gonna let Lex win the Heavyweight Championship in about a month."

**~.*Summerslam*.~**

The WWE opening title went through as the pay-per-view started before the narrating began. An old-fashioned picture slide show started on the screen, bright red and yellow with white and black appearing and showing the Summerslam logo.

"WWE Summerslam," the narrator started. "The biggest event of the summer. John Cena battles Randy Orton for the WWE Championship." A picture of the two and the belt came up. "Jeff Hardy defends his championship against CM Punk in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match." The picture changed to the two new Superstars but as they did, a new thing came up. A hand came up and started doing a shadow puppet of a turkey with both hands.

"Stop that!" Hunter hissed. "Lex, knock it off! This is Summerslam, you can't do that."

"Sure I can," Alexis whispered back. "Now here watch. I'm gonna do a dog." The hands disappeared and one came back up to make a dog shadow puppet. She barked a couple times and growled playfully.

"Alright, alright, now that's just stupid," Hunter said.

"Alright, here we go, this is my best one." Alexis rubbed her shadowed hands together for a couple seconds. "Big finish. Look look."

"Oh my god," Hunter said. "I-Is that Abe Lincoln?"

She laughed. "Yeah. The 16th president of the United States."

"That's amazing! Wait, wait, wait a minute, hold on. Stop. Stop right there." The show stopped right on a picture of Cody and Ted standing together with 'Legacy' in a gold star next to Cody's head. "Look at that. I know those guys from somewhere. I just can't place it. Where could it be?" The screen got erased away to only show Rhodes and DiBiase. "Oh, I know. It's the Kiss Cam." A heart was drawn over the two members of Legacy. Kiss Cam was written next to it in white and a speech bubble was placed next to each man; I *heart* you Ted next to Cody and Ditto next to Ted.

"Oh my oh oh."

"Remember those two? They went at it."

The two made kissing noises like the idiots they were. "Oh, Cody. Oh, Teddy."

"Hey, not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Ooh, what's that button do?" Alexis pressed a button and the screen went wonky off of a sudden, the film moving back and forth before it just disappeared and left a white screen behind. "Oops."

"Aw, now you done it."

The two blondes walked out in the same outfits they'd worn on the RAW that they'd gotten attacked, looking around. "Way to go," Hunter said.

"That isn't good," Alexis mused.

"Supposed to be the biggest event of the summer," the Game continued. "Summerslam. It's broken. Nice."

"Whadja do?" Alexis asked, slapping his chest.

"What do you mean what did I do?" he asked back. "I didn't do anything. You're the one pushing buttons like—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey," Alexis interrupted. "Just…" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not argue, huh? Come on, I don't wanna fight." She looked back at the machine. "You know what? Before I had that whole gig as a busboy at the Hard Rock back home, I was a TV repairman. I can fix that."

Hunter looked back. "You can't fix that," he told her.

She grinned. "No no, I can fix it," she assured him as she started to walk closer. "Come on. Ooh, get my tool belt."

"You got a tool belt?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's next to the guitar."

The screen started back up, clips of DX from back in the Attitude Era and current started playing instead of what should have been playing with the DX theme going on in the background. Then the screen quit again.

Alexis and Hunter came back out again. "I thought, uh, I thought you said you could fix that," Hunter said.

"Well, you know, the thing is I…I only had the TV job for 2 weeks," she defended. "Well, that's a shame."

"Well, the important thing is…they, you know, they got the message," the Game said.

"Yeah." She smiled and put an arm around his shoulders until she got a bit confused. "Um, what uh, what was the message they were supposed to get?"

"You know, the message." He looked back at the camera. "That we're…"

"Back!" she finished with a smile. They stayed there for a couple more seconds before heading separate ways off camera.

They came back when nothing happened. "Uh, start the show," Hunter said, looking around.

**~.**.~**

_Are you ready?_

The lights dimmed in the arena and the crowd went crazy.

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?_

Green fireworks rained down in a giant X over the stage. The beats continued, pounding through the building as a U.S. Army jeep with soldiers and guns drove up to the front of the stage with more on foot behind it.

_You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready_

The soldiers got out and formed a square-type shape in front of the stage, aiming, and shooting off what looked like airsoft guns at the ceiling.

_Bow to the masters…_

The soldiers ran back backstage again and more fireworks went off.

_Break it down!_

Fireworks went off again before the stage split apart and Hunter and Alexis came riding up in a fucking…tank. Hunter was in his usual DX gear and Alexis was in a DX shirt cut the way she normally had it for a match, her silver and black boots, her usual ring pants with DX spray painted down the sides like on Shawn's with a lime green studded belt, a DX cowboy hat over her green-streaked hair and DX wristbands on her arms. The two did a few DX chops from the top of the tank and Alexis actually shot fireworks out of the gun that exploded in the air over the ring. Pretty soon, they were down at the ring together, a microphone in Hunter's hands.

"It's been a long time in coming," he said as he looked around. "So are you ready?" The crowd cheered. "No, L.A., I said, are…you…ready?" The two blondes in the ring bent over in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered louder. "Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching around the world, and for Cody and Ted. You girls want a war? You got a war. So, llllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!"

"That was really long," Alexis laughed when he stopped.

"Yeah, well, gets easier over time," he said with a grin, handing her the microphone.

"And if you're not down with that, we got two words for ya!" She held the microphone up.

"SUCK IT!" the crowd yelled.

_It's a new day  
__It's a new generation_

Ted and Cody walked out onto the stage together in all their baby-oiled glory, looking really cocky. Alexis nudged Hunter as they watched the two Legacy members get into the ring. "Think they got permission from Orton to come out here and get their asses kicked before?" she whispered with a grin.

Hunter chuckled. "Probably," he replied. He looked over when the bell rang to start the match. "Let me start out, sweets. I'll soften them up for you."

"Like I need your help," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him before getting out onto the apron. She looked over at ringside and smiled when she saw Shawn in his "disguise" (jeans, sneakers, a red button-down shirt, and a baseball cap) watching intently with a smile on his face. His mentality about taking a year off was that if he couldn't be at Hunter's side to keep DX going strong and keep arrogant punks in their place, he was at least glad it was someone that could get the job done.

Hunter started DiBiase down as Rhodes got out of the ring and hopped down to the ground. The two locked up suddenly and the Game pushed the other into the ropes before DiBiase spun them around, ultimately getting himself pushed up in the corner. The referee tried to separate them but DiBiase just switched their positions, pushing Hunter up against the corner. Ted aimed a shot at his head, but Hunter blocked it and gave it right back to knock him to the ground. The brunette scrambled his way back up to his feet and retreated to his corner, waiting for a few seconds before locking back up with the other and getting himself put into a side headlock. DiBiase forced them backwards until Hunter was in the corner, jamming his knee up into the blonde's gut to get him to relinquish the hold. He gave the Game a couple more body shots before a couple shots to the head until the ref finally pulled him away and to the middle of the ring. Ted pushed past the ref to do more damage but the blonde threw him into the corner and returned the favor, sticking with shots to the head before the ref said he had to stop. He grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled him into an Irish Whip which was reversed and sent him running into the opposite corner. Hunter practically bounced back and gave the Legacy member a swift clothesline.

Hunter picked Ted up and gripped the side of his trunks, going into a suplex. He got back up again and bounced against the ropes, aiming a crotch chop at the fallen DiBiase before jumping up and ramming his knee against Ted's forehead. He went for the cover but only got a two-count. Hunter let out a breath and pulled DiBiase up, pulling him into the ropes. He bent down but Ted stopped as soon as he bounced off the ropes and ran his foot up into the Game's face. DiBiase quickly tagged Cody in, Rhodes running over to get a knee to the face.

Cody stood up quickly and stopped. "Come on, Rhodie," Hunter dared, beckoning at him with his hand. Rhodes looked back and saw Alexis standing on the apron behind him.

"Come on," Alexis muttered. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over when she heard someone call her name. Cody saw the opportunity and he seized it. He reached forward and slapped her across the face.

"That feel good, Michaels?" he asked with a cocky grin as he walked back. Alexis ran a hand over her cheek, massaging her jaw slightly. Hunter looked at him like he was crazy, but a smile soon grew. "Tag her in!" Rhodes yelled at him. "Go on, tag her in!"

Alexis took her hand away from her face and looked at Cody with a glare threatening to grow. She looked over when Hunter came closer with his hand outstretched. She looked at him for a couple seconds with a silent conversation before slapping her hand on his and climbing into the ring.

Cody still had that stupid grin on his face before they locked up in the middle of the ring, Alexis getting him into a side headlock after several seconds. Cody walked them backwards, pushing her off as they bounced off the ropes. He rushed forward to try and clothesline her when she came off the opposite ropes but she rammed her shoulder into him to knock him to his back. She raced over and bounced off the side ropes, jumped over his body when he turned over, bounced off the opposite ropes, and ducked when he jumped over her. She bounced off the ropes again and stopped when Cody jumped up again. She smirked at him before aiming a hit at his head but he ducked and when she turned back around he slapped her across the face again.

"Come on, Michaels!" he yelled at her as she walked toward the corner and ran a hand over her jaw. "You're weak! Just like your brother!"

Alexis didn't move for a couple seconds. Then she spun around and speared him to the ground, Rhodes flipping their positions after a couple seconds and punching at her head. The ref finally pulled him off and when she got to her feet, he rushed forward with a hit to the head. He did it again and then pulled her into an Irish Whip into the ropes. She reversed it and when he came back, she jumped up and latched onto him to get him to the ground, raining punches down on his head until the ref finally pulled her up. She turned back when he stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Nobody calls my brother weak and gets away with it," she growled with a glare at the younger Legacy member. She ducked when he came back with a hit, her leg going up in a superkick, but he hung onto the ropes and rolled out under the bottom one. Hunter jumped off the apron when he headed toward the ramp and hurled him back into the ring under the bottom rope before he could get far. Alexis lifted her leg in a superkick again, but Rhodes dropped to the ground and rolled out of the ring under the bottom rope again.

"You okay?" Ted asked as he stepped off the apron beside him.

Alexis smirked as she looked back at Hunter. She thrust her hips forward a couple times with a soft laugh. Hunter grinned and laughed. The ref was already starting to count them out, but Cody was still on the ground with Ted right beside him. "You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel," Alexis teased, thrusting her hips forward again a couple times. She looked over at Shawn and smiled at the sight of him laughing at her.

Cody suddenly rushed back into the ring only to receive a drop toehold, Alexis doing a bit of maneuvering to get him standing in a side headlock. Cody tried to get out of the hold to no avail. That is, until he grabbed her leg and lifted her off, dropping back and slamming her into the mat. Rhodes crawled over and slapped Ted's hand as Alexis lay on her back.

Ted aimed an elbow at her chest, but the blonde rolled out of the way and stood up before it could connect. Alexis grabbed the back of his neck and ran him into the corner. She looked at Shawn and winked before applying a few chops to the bare chest of one Ted DiBiase. Alexis grabbed his wrist and pulled him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it and sent her running at the opposite corner. But before she ran into it, she grabbed the middle rope and flipped over, sitting on the top with her back to DiBiase before grabbing the top rope and flipping back over and holding her lower back when her feet hit solid ground again. Ted rushed at her when she turned back around with a clothesline, quickly mounting her and raining hits down on her head until the ref's count ran out. He grabbed the blonde's ankle and pulled her over to his corner, tagging Cody in.

Cody stomped down on her chest to drive the breath out of her, Ted climbing back out on the apron. He bounced slightly against the ropes and drove an elbow down into her sternum before going for the cover, getting a one-and-a-half-count. Cody got back over in the corner and ran his boot into her face when she got back up to her hands and knees, knocking her back down to her back. He stomped down on her a couple more times before pulling her to her feet. He lifted her up into a scoop slam, resting the toe of his boot against her temple when she arched her back. Cody leaned back against the ropes before running his knee into her head and rolling away. He went for the cover again, only getting a one-and-three-quarters-count before she kicked out.

Cody tagged Ted in, holding Alexis's arms against the canvas above her head as he climbed into the ring. The brunette leaned back against the chest before driving his elbow down into her sternum, Cody releasing her arms and climbing back out on the apron. DiBiase went for the cover and only got a two-count before she kicked out yet again.

Alexis got herself up to her knees before Ted locked in a sleeper-hold-like move, the ref asking her if she wanted to quit. Alexis grabbed at air as she tried to get out of the hold, practically clawing at DiBiase's back as she got one foot planted on the ground. She finally got herself turned around a bit, seeing Hunter's hand reaching as far as he could toward her for a tag. Alexis finally got her body turned fully around in the hold, ramming her fists into the brunette's gut until he finally relinquished the submission hold. She gave him a chop for good measure before bouncing against the ropes and giving Ted a neckbreaker when he leaned down as she came running back.

Alexis pushing the hair out of her face as she lifted her head slightly, seeing Hunter shaking his hand at her as he encouraged her for a tag. She got to her knees and slapped their hands together, rolling out under the bottom rope as Hunter climbed in the ring to take care of DiBiase.

The Game delivered blow after blow to the head of the millionaire until he was knocked to the ground. He pulled him into an Irish Whip that was reversed. Cody leaned over and kicked the blonde in the small of the back when he bounced against the ropes but that just sealed his death sentence. Hunter reached over and grabbed Rhodes's neck, tossing him over the ropes and into the ring, delivering a blow to the head. He turned back around only to have DiBiase's foot ram into his gut. The brunette grabbed his legs and pulled them out from under him, getting in position before leaning back and shooting the Game into the corner, Hunter's head bouncing off the turnbuckle. Ted got back up but only got a clothesline for his troubles. Cody got back in the ring and rushed at the blonde only to receive a Double A Spinebuster. Ted tried his hand but got a Double A Spinebuster of his own, Hunter breathing heavily as he stood up and stared down at the Legacy members.

He waited until Ted stood up before kicking him in the stomach and positioning his head between his thighs. He only hooked one arm, however, before Cody came up and struck at the back of his neck to stop the finisher before it happened. Alexis came running back in the ring when Hunter dropped to his hands and knees, striking at Cody and ultimately clotheslining him out of the ring over the top rope.

"Sweets!" Hunter yelled at her, moving over to stand in front of the ropes that she'd just clotheslined Cody over. "Time for a flight!"

Alexis nodded. She bounced back against the opposite rope and came running back, Hunter grabbing her legs and pushing her up over his head. Alexis flipped over him and the ropes and landed on Cody on the ground, hitting her elbow on the ground. Hunter crossed his wrists over his head as he looked out at the crowd, not noticing that Ted was up on his knees behind him. The blonde turned back around and DiBiase struck, ramming his leg in between the Game's legs in an illegal low blow. But the referee was looking at Cody and Alexis, so he didn't see.

Hunter fell to the canvas with his hands between his legs, breathing through clenched teeth. Ted crawled over to the corner and used the ropes to pull himself up. On the outside, Cody was slowly climbing back on the apron and Alexis was crawling back over to her own corner. Hunter tried to reach for her to get a tag, but Ted pulled on his leg, dragging him over to his own corner, tagging Cody in.

Cody stomped down on the Game several times like he had with Alexis, Ted climbing back out on the apron. Rhodes tagged DiBiase back in, the brunette pulling the blonde into the corner and punching at the side of his head before switching to kicks. He tagged Cody back in. Rhodes followed his partner's example before tagging his partner back in. Ted actually pressed his foot against the blonde's throat to choke him until the ref pulled him away, turning his back to the two in the corner. Cody jumped to the floor and rammed his arm down onto his neck as the referee dealt with Alexis on the other side of the ring. When the ref turned back around, Ted got out of the ring and took Cody's place with the same move. DiBiase rolled back in the ring, rolled the Game over, and went for a cover. He only got a two-count before the blonde kicked out. Ted cursed under his breath, waiting until the Game had crawled halfway to his corner before lifting his head and landing a blow to the side of it. The brunette got him into a sleeper hold on the ground.

"Come on, Hunter!" Alexis yelled from the sidelines, clapping to get the crowd pumped up.

Hunter grabbed DiBiase's head and used it to pull himself up to his feet, reaching for Alexis's hand desperately. His hand dropped to his side and he fell to the canvas with the hold still in place, the ref kneeling down to make sure he wasn't unconscious or ready to give up. Hunter pulled himself back and tried to get closer to Alexis, grabbing Ted's leg and lifting him up, slamming his back down into the mat. Both Cody and Alexis bounced around on the outside with their arms stretched out as far as they could go, begging their partners to reach them for a tag. Alexis looked over in concern when DiBiase slapped Rhodes's hand. Cody ran over before Hunter could tag his partner in, kicking the Game in the gut and following up with a DDT. He covered the blonde only to get a two-count. Cody, frustrated, grabbed the blonde's legs and flipped over him, but got a two-count once again.

Cody fell to his knees and got the Game into a headlock. Hunter pulled himself to his feet, picking Rhodes up and tossing him slightly to get closer to his corner. Rhodes just started pounding on his back to get him down on his stomach again.

"Come on!" Alexis yelled in anguish as she watched what was happening in the ring. She walked along her side of the apron, clapping to get the crowd pumped up.

Hunter heard the clapping of the crowd and started to get to his knees, eventually getting up to his feet. The Game grabbed the side of Cody's trunks and tossed him over his back. Alexis jumped up and down on the apron as she stretched her arm out as far as it could go, Ted doing the same on the opposite corner. Ted realized that Hunter was going to reach his partner and acted on it. He quickly got into the ring and ran over, ramming his forearm into Alexis's head.

"You've gotta be fucking _kidding_ me!" Alexis yelled in frustration. The ref tried to keep her out of the ring as Ted attacked Hunter, finally getting the two apart when she got back out on the apron. Hunter ran his foot into DiBiase's stomach when he came back, both throwing blows back and forth as they traveled to the middle of the ring. Until Ted kicked Hunter in the stomach. The brunette pulled him into an Irish Whip which was reversed, but when the Game was going for him, he got an elbow to the face. Ted ran at him, but Hunter grabbed the back of his neck and threw him over the top rope to the floor.

Alexis was really getting pumped up now. She put one leg over the middle rope and rested it on the bottom one, getting the other over the top and resting it on the middle as she encouraged Hunter to tag her in. She moved the leg that was over the top back when the ref told her to back off, but kept the other where it was, bouncing frantically up and down. "Come on, you can do it!" she encouraged as the Game crawled closer.

Cody took matters into his own hands and dropped to the floor. He picked Ted up by the trunks and tossed him back into the ring, but DiBiase didn't move much. Ted used the ropes to pull himself over a bit, slapping Cody's hand. But just as Cody rushed into the ring, Hunter pushed himself as hard as he could, slapping his hand against Alexis's.

Alexis rushed into the ring with a grin on her face, hitting Cody to the ground. She did it two more times before delivering an inverted atomic drop followed by a chop to the chest. The action repeated itself a second time and she pulled him into an Irish Whip. Cody reversed the move and when she bounced off the ropes, she jumped up and rammed her shoulder into him to knock him to his back. She immediately used the kip-up to get herself to her feet, but Ted rushed in and ran his arm into the back of her neck and she went down again. Cody crawled over, but Ted didn't notice that Hunter was standing behind him. That is, until he pulled on his trunks to get him down and started beating on him, ultimately throwing him over the security wall into the crowd.

Cody pulled Alexis to the middle of the ring and climbed out on the apron, climbing to the top of the corner. He jumped, going for a High Elbow, but she rolled out of the way and he landed on the canvas. She quickly pulled herself over to the edge and used the ropes to stand, climbing to the top turnbuckle when Cody turned himself over on his back. But before she could jump, he jumped up and ran forward, knocking her leg out from under her. She went down straddling the corner and breathing through her teeth from the pain shooting through her lower half from that one move. **(a/n: hey, hit it right, and it hurts girls too. Trust me)** Cody threw a few blows at her head before climbing to the middle rope and hitting her a few more times. He lifted her up so they were both standing on top of the corner on the ropes, going for a superplex. She resisted and threw a devastating blow to the head. Rhodes fell back on the mat with a pained cry and Alexis finally went for the High Elbow. …But Cody pulled his knees up and she hit those instead. Alexis fell to the side with her hand clutching her elbow as she cried out in pain and Cody went for the cover. 1…2…2 and a half…she kicked out.

Cody looked over at his corner, but Ted was nowhere to be found. "Ted?" he called as he looked around. "Ted?"

He looked back and grabbed Alexis by the hair when she got to her feet, going for a neckbreaker. She reversed it and quickly got him in a figure four, leaning back to put as much pressure as she could on his knees. Cody practically screamed in pain as the pressure kept increasing. Ted suddenly came back sliding under the bottom rope and drove his elbow down into her chest to get her to break the hold. Hunter got in the ring and started setting DiBiase up for a Pedigree, but Cody stopped that before it was finished with a hit to the back of the neck. Rhodes went for a flying clothesline as soon as the Game was up, knocking him down again. Alexis stood back up and went for her signature superkick, but Rhodes caught her leg before it connected, tossing it away and leading into a blow to the head of DiBiase.

Cody took the opportunity and rammed his fist into the small of her back before delivering a devastating Cross Rhodes and going for the cover. 1…2…Hunter broke it up.

"I'm going, I'm going," he defended, scooting backwards when the referee yelled at him to get out of the ring. Ted started to sneak in and when the ref was taking care of him, Hunter went forward and pulled Rhodes into a Pedigree, rolling out of the ring as the ref turned back around. The referee rushed over to deal with Hunter and Ted came forward, pulling Alexis into her second finisher of the night, the Million Dollar Dream. Hunter rushed forward and clotheslined DiBiase through the middle rope, following him outside the ring and giving him another clothesline that knocked him over the announcer's table.

Inside the ring, the ref had started counting the two legal superstars out because they weren't on their feet and was up to six already. Alexis and Cody used each other to stand up slowly. Alexis suddenly stepped back and delivered a Sweet Chin Music to the youngest Legacy member. She collapsed on top of him for the cover. 1…2…3!

The bell rang. "Here are your winners, D-Generation X!" Lilian announced.

Hunter rolled back into the ring. He pulled on Alexis's arm, holding the back of her neck to help her stand up. He held onto her arm as she rubbed the back of her neck to keep her standing. The ref lifted their arms in victory, Alexis collapsing against the corner. "Can you walk, sweets?" the Game asked.

She nodded, running a hand through her hair. Hunter crossed his arms over his head, Alexis doing the same for a DX high-five. Hunter ran his hand over her back where it was really painful, keeping it around her waist to keep her upright.

**~.**.~**

"The next guy to come up to me and say that what we do is fake and doesn't hurt at all is getting a superkick," Alexis muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "That shit fucking hurt."

"I need to talk to Vince real quick, sweets," Hunter said. "You gonna be okay?" She nodded and he headed down a separate hallway from her. Alexis headed to the DX locker room, grabbed her duffel bag and pulling out a book with words and random drawings covering the front. She pulled out her Ipod and slid her headphones on, turning the volume up.

"And I…am nameless," she sang softly as one of Jericho's band's songs started playing at about the chorus. She flipped through the book and smiled at the pictures, poems, songs, and random things that covered the pages.

A picture of Matt and Jeff flashing the Hardy Gunz at the camera as they held onto the Cameron city limits sign in jeans and nothing else; a picture of Eddie as he showed off his newly won title belt; Evan flashing a peace sign as he got ready for his match; JoMo showing off the ice cream he'd just gotten with a goofy grin on his face; Jeff in a Celtics jersey with a stupid grin on his face holding a pitcher of milk in one hand and a plate of chocolate chip cookies in the other; Chris and Alex with their tag team titles, Alex's moved to cover his mouth; Mike with an airsoft gun in one hand and a mischievous grin on his face; Shawn in the middle of his little strip show in the middle of the ring; Shawn in his biker shorts filled with gauze talking with J.R.; Shawn and Hunter in full DX gear in the middle of the ring with their heads resting on Vince's shoulders; Hunter with a chair slung over his shoulder with a huge grin on his face; Mark as the American Badass riding up with his motorcycle and the starts of a grin on his face.

Alexis sighed and closed the book, tossing it back in her bag. She closed her eyes, moved her arm over her eyes, turned the music volume up louder, and gradually fell asleep to the sound of Fozzy in her ears.

_.*._

_Oh…my…god._

_It took me a total of 3 days to write out this match because of all the shit I had to do lately._

_Oh, and when I had to go to a basketball game for my band grade, I saw some of the tumbler/dancer kids that performed at halftime do a kip-up and I immediately texted my sister about it. We also noticed that #31 on the opposing team looked liked CM Punk and discussed the awesomeness of Mick Foley as the WWE commissioner._

_We have really weird conversations together. *shrugs* Aw, well, at least it's fun._


	3. Extreme Rules

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Thanks to __**WweDivaTayTay45**__ for reviewing and saying that the match was awesome. You have __no__ idea how long it takes to write those out and how much attention I have to pay to the match to get the moves right plus all the pauses I have to do (usually takes 30 minutes to an hour to write out), so…thanks. :)_

_.*._

"Hey, Alexis!"

Alexis turned to see Chris walking toward her. "Hey, Chris," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I got the new CD made," the blonde said with a grin as he held up a case. "Wanna listen?"

"Is Shawn out for the year?" Alexis pulled a CD player out of the messenger bag slung over her shoulder, handing a headphone to the other.

"You carry around a CD player with you?" Chris asked skeptically as he popped in the CD.

Alexis shrugged. "You never know when there's an emergency like this," she replied. "And besides, Shawn doesn't really know how to use an Ipod, so this is the back-up plan when it comes to music for him."

"Your brother is an idiot. Ow!" Chris rubbed his arm where he got hit.

"Only I'm allowed to call him an idiot," Alexis muttered as the CD finally loaded. "And Hunter. And Mark."

"So people who are family or sleeping with him."

"Now you're getting it."

_When my demons start to call  
__I need you to save me  
__And if the heavens were to fall  
__I'd need you to pray for me  
__And even in my darkest hour  
__When my world's gone sour  
__When I look out into the night  
__I know you're always there for me_

"You wrote this one?" Alexis asked. Chris nodded.

_Times are tough  
__And I've lost it all  
__Had enough  
__And I've hit the wall  
__Stopped and struck  
__By a semi truck of bad luck  
_

_Heart turns hard  
__And I've lost the dream  
__Soul's been scarred  
__And I wanna scream!  
__Life's been trashed  
__Like a piece of glass  
__That's been smashed_

"What's this one called again?" Alexis asked.

"New Day's Dawn," Jericho replied. "We're naming the album Chasing the Grail." Alexis nodded appreciatively.

_And when my demons start to call  
__I need you to save me  
__And if the heavens were to fall  
__I'd need you to pray for me  
__And even in my darkest hour  
__When my world's gone sour  
__When I look out into the night  
__I know you're always there for me_

_Torn apart  
__And I've ripped my wings  
__Stalled at the start  
__And I've dropped the ring  
__Slapped by fate  
__Passed my expiration date, I'm too late_

_Left for dead  
__And I've jumped the shark  
__Poison fed  
__And I've pinched the spark  
__Punched and slugged  
__Like a pickpockets' tug, I've been mugged_

"This CD is mine, right?" Alexis asked when the song ended.

Chris laughed. "If it wasn't, you'd take it anyway," he teased. "I gotta go, though. Jay's waiting for me somewhere in the food court and if I don't find him soon, he'll go crazy and start eating everything in sight."

"Remind him to text me later," she said before he left. "I've got a really good story for him." Alexis turned around with the CD player still playing when Chris started heading to the food court and walked through the rest of the mall toward the exit.

"Hey, it's Alexis Michaels!"

Alexis frowned slightly when she heard her name called and pulled her headphones around her neck. She was amazed, she thought she had gotten a pretty good disguise going. Looking down at herself, she realized she wasn't that disguised enough to not get recognized. In blue jeans, black cowboy boots, a red T-shirt decorated with a stick figure in goggles with a beaker in each hand and 'Back Up' on top, 'I'm Going To Try Science' on the bottom, and Hunter's DX cadet cap backwards over her hair, there wasn't that much "disguise" going on. She turned around and saw a few teenage boys walking toward her with a couple girls behind them.

"You're Alexis Michaels, right?" one of the boys asked.

"Smart," she joked with a smile and a laugh. "What do you boys want?"

**~.*Extreme Rules*.~**

The ring was surrounded by ladders for the last match of the night. The World Heavyweight Championship hung from a ring about 20 feet above the canvas, the gold plate emblazoned with 'EDGE'.

_You think you know me…_

Edge came walking out without the usual coat he came out with, stopping at the edge of the ramp. He threw his arms up as fireworks went off behind him. He ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope on his stomach, pushing himself up to his feet and going through the rest of his entrance. He looked up at his title and then over to the ramp when his music faded away.

_Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Hell yeah  
__Stand up right now  
__Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Stand up right now  
__Right now  
__Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Stand up right now  
__Give me a "HELL" give me a "YEAH"  
__Stand up right now_

Alexis came running out in her DX gear with a smile on her face. She bounced up and down on the stage as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music. She had dyed random chunks of her hair green for the occasion and green paint was smeared over her arms and across her eyes. She ran her hand over the ladders as she passed them. Alexis climbed into the ring, bouncing back and forth between her feet and rolling her head back a few times.

"Introducing first, the challenger," Lilian announced. "From San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, representing D-Generation X, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis raised her arms over her head, crossing them at the wrists with a cocky grin at her opponent.

"And her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 246 pounds, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Adam just looked at her and his title belt as the bell ran to start the match.

The two blondes circled each other a few times before locking up in the middle of the ring. Edge pushed her into a corner, holding her there since during a ladder match, all the ref could do was declare a winner and call out the EMTs if needed. Edge dealt a couple blows to her head before pulling her into an Irish Whip. Alexis grabbed hold of the top ropes before she connected with the turnbuckles and pushed herself over Adam when he came running toward her, running back with a clothesline into the corner for him. Alexis grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him over to another corner, slamming his head down on the padded turnbuckle, doing it again to another corner. She grabbed the ropes to keep her balance straight and started ramming her feet down into his stomach, picking him up by the hair and dragging him out to the middle of the ring for a scoop slam. She started to head for the ropes, but turned around and went down in a leg drop across his throat instead.

Alexis picked Adam up by his hair, but he rammed his knee up into her gut before she could do anything. He got his breath back before running his elbow into the back of her neck to get her on the ground. Adam picked her up after a few seconds of getting her breath back and pulled her into an Irish Whip, spearing her into the corner immediately after. Alexis dropped to the ground with a cry of pain and her arms wrapped around her stomach and ribs. Adam pulled himself up after a few seconds, pulling Alexis up as well. He tried to give her a suplex, but she resisted. She quickly spun around out from under him arm and gave him a quick kick to the midsection, pushing him up into a facebuster.

Alexis rolled out of the ring and grabbed a medium-sized ladder. She started to slide it under the bottom rope when Adam rushed forward and used a baseball slide to ram it back into her, knocking her back on the floor. Edge got out of the ring now and grabbed the ladder, propping it up against the ring. He turned around only to get a forearm to the face, Alexis pushing him back into the ring. She followed him when he tried crawling away and dropped her elbow into his upper back. She pulled him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it. Alexis wrapped her arms around the ropes to keep from bouncing back, sending Adam flipping over her when he tried to clothesline her. The Ultimate Opportunist's chest connected with the ladder he'd propped up earlier and he fell to the ground.

Alexis grabbed the top of the ladder and pulled it into the ring, setting it up in the center just under the title belt she was fighting for. She climbed up 3 rungs before Edge grabbed her belt and pulled her off, grabbing her hair and ramming her head into the side of the ladder. He grabbed the Rocker by the hair again before delivering a blow that sent her spinning to the canvas. Adam pulled the blonde up again and pulled her into another Irish Whip. When she came bouncing back off the ropes, he lifted her to toss her into the ladder, but she grabbed it before the move was completed. In doing so, when she was dropped, the ladder came with her into the ropes with her foot twisted up in one of the rungs.

"Ow ow ow ow ow…" she moaned in pain as she pulled her leg out.

Adam came back over and pulled the ladder away, tossing it over the ropes when he saw it had bent from the impact. He brought another into the ring and propped it up in a corner before heading back to the blonde still on her back. Adam delivered a blow to the side of the head and pulled her into an Irish Whip. Alexis' back rammed into the ladder, the object falling to the canvas as she leaned against the corner. Edge just propped the ladder back up in another corner, pulling Alexis over and slamming her head into it. the Rocker leaned back against the ladder as the Rated R Superstar headed to the opposite corner, setting up for his signature Spear. He raced at her, but Alexis jumped over him and he speared the ladder instead.

Alexis pushed herself up to her feet and set the ladder against the ropes, pulling Adam to sit against the corner. She moved the ladder to rest in front of him and backed up. She strode forward. Stepping with one foot on the middle rope, she pushed herself up with the top rope and pushed both feet forward into the ladder, the steel object falling to the corner after it connected with the blonde behind it. Alexis got to her feet again and propped the ladder back up in the corner, pulling Adam to his feet and pushing him forcefully back into it. She backed up to the opposite corner and ran forward for a baseball slide, but he moved forward and her foot tangled in the ladder once again, a cry of pain escaping her throat. It didn't help that the ladder fell on her either.

Adam got to his feet and pulled the ladder into the middle of the ring. He held one side up and pulled Alexis over, her already injured leg lying on the other half. "Let's see you superkick me now," he muttered and slammed the half of the ladder he held down on her leg. She was powerless to stop him as Edge pulled her back with her stomach and chest lying in between the ladder. He grabbed her legs and bridged back against the ladder in a Sharpshooter. Because it was a ladder match, submission's didn't count and only served to weaken your opponent. Alexis screamed in pain, slapping her hand against the ring, but there was nothing the ref could do. It was Edge's decision when he would stop the submission.

Adam finally released her legs, limping over only to throw her out of the ring. He grabbed the ladder and set it up just under his title belt. He started to climb, but he didn't realize Alexis was up on the turnbuckle. She jumped forward and delivered a dropkick that knocked the ladder over and sent him slamming down on his back. Alexis moved her leg around to get some feeling back and rolled over, pushing herself to her feet. She turned the ladder upside-down and leaned it against the ropes. She pulled Edge over and pulled him into a facebuster that landed in the middle of the ladder. Adam fell to the ground with his arms around his stomach and ribs, pushing the ladder away.

Alexis pushed a tall ladder in the ring for a couple seconds, balancing more on her right leg as she set the ladder up near the corner. "Matt," she prayed, "please pray that this works." She waited until Adam turned around before delivering a Twist of Fate. She looked at the blonde, then the title, then the ladder. "Hunter, I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Alexis climbed the ladder as quickly as she could, Adam realizing what was happening just in time.

"No!" he yelled again as she straddled the top. "No!" He scooted all the way to the opposite corner. Alexis took a deep breath and leaned forward.

The ladder started falling, the Rocker grabbing the hook the title belt was hanging from as the ladder crashed to the canvas beneath her. Adam quickly got up and tried to pull her down. Alexis let out a slow breath and dropped. She grabbed Adam's hair as she dropped, dropping him into a jawbuster on the fallen ladder before she hit the canvas.

"Come on!" Alexis grunted, slapping her left leg to get the blood flowing again.

Adam got to his feet first, setting the ladder back up near the corner. He dealt a blow to the side of Alexis's head before pulling her into an Irish Whip. She reversed it and he ran headfirst into the ladder.

"Jeff, I know you don't like me right now, but I need to borrow your move," she said softly. Alexis climbed halfway up the ladder before jumping off and delivering a Whisper in the Wind to the now-standing blonde. The Rocker stayed on her back for a few seconds before rolling out of the ring, limping over to push another shorter ladder into the ring. She set it up under the title and leaned against the ropes. She rushed forward and clotheslined Edge over the top rope, flipping over it herself. The two blondes stood up together, but Edge delivered a boot to the head to get her back on the ground.

Alexis stumbled over and grabbed another big ladder, propping it up so one side rested on the security wall and the other on the ring apron. He crawled under and grabbed Alexis, pulling her over to it. He got her in position for a suplex, but she kept resisting. She got out and grabbed his neck, running him into a different security wall. She grabbed yet another ladder and threw it into the blonde, tossing another one out of her way. Alexis grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him into an Irish Whip, but it was reversed and she was sent slamming into the heavy steel steps. Adam pulled her up and threw her into a security wall next.

Edge headed back over and grabbed the bottom half of the steel steps, Alexis kicking it into his stomach when he tried to throw it down on her. She rammed his head into the steps and moved them over slightly, walking back to get a small running start. She ran forward and used the steps as leverage as she grabbed Adam's head and jumped over the security wall, slamming his neck into the top of the wall. Alexis climbed back over the security wall and pulled Adam over to the ladder he'd set up earlier, pushing him up on his stomach.

"This ends here," she muttered.

The Rocker pulled her shirt off, tossing it in the crowd and leaving her in her black sports bra. She pulled a ladder up and set it up behind the other blonde still lying on his stomach on the ladder. Alexis climbed up almost to the top, but Adam climbed up the opposite side. Alexis dealt blow after blow to the side of his head. "Let's hope this works."

Alexis leaned to the side until the ladder started to fall. The two blondes landed with the ladder and the one earlier propped up snapped under the impact. Alexis's legs were the only things that really hit the ladder, but Adam landed on it full on his back and got almost all of the impact. It took several seconds, but both blondes crawled into the ring and toward the ladder still set up under the championship. They dealt blows back and forth until Alexis got the upper hand, Edge falling back into a ref that had (mistakenly) gotten into the ring.

She started climbing the ladder and looked behind her to see Adam facing her from the top of the ladder she'd set up in the corner earlier. She turned around. They both jumped for each other, but Alexis maneuvered them into a different position and brought him down in a neckbreaker. The Rocker slowly pulled herself up and started moving up the ladder she'd jumped off of. She reached for the title, but Adam climbed the other side and dealt a couple blows to the head. Alexis dropped to the ground, but stayed on her feet. She grabbed Adam's legs through the ladder as he reached for the title itself and pulled them through the rungs until only his upper chest, arms, and head were on the right side of the ladder.

"Crucified," the Rocker smirked as she released his legs. Alexis climbed the ladder again, looking down at the Rated R Superstar stuck in the ladder with the biggest grin ever. She reached up and pulled the title belt down. The bell rang and her music started up. "How do you like me now, Copeland? This is my belt now." She looked up at the crowd, hugging the title to her chest.

"Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion," Lilian announced, "the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!"

"Alexis!"

Alexis looked over to see Hunter racing down to the ring with a huge grin on his face. He slid into the ring and looked up at her. "Nice job, sweets!" he congratulated, looking at Adam. "Like what you did with Copeland!"

"I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

**~.**.~**

"You ever gonna put that away?"

"Are you kidding? It's the World Heavyweight Championship and it's mine! Fuck no!"

Hunter laughed. Alexis had been so excited about her first major championship, she had watched a backstage hand screw the little gold plate with her name on the title belt, hooking it around her waist almost immediately after. She only took it off to go through the metal detector for airport security and kept it in her arms after.

"Alexis! Alexis! Alexis! Alexis!"

The Rocker turned and smiled. Eric Young ran up to her and bounced up and down excitedly as he hugged her. "I saw your match last night and it was amazing!" he exclaimed excitedly. He frowned when he saw her cross necklace, checking his pockets. "Is that my mother's necklace?" He tackled her before she could answer and tried to get the necklace off.

"Eric!" Alexis pushed him off and stood up, brushing dirt off her shirt. "Did you check your shoes?" she asked. "You always put your valuables there."

Eric pulled off a shoe, smiling when he felt something in it. "That was a test and you passed," he said. "You're still my best friend." He hugged her again. "Orlando's waiting for me. Text me." He ran off again.

"There's something wrong with that boy," Mark said.

"I think it's ADHD," Alexis replied.

_.*._

_This took for-fucking-ever._

_And I now have my 3 favorite pro-wrestling weddings figured out thanks to TNA yesterday._

_Vickie Guerrero and Edge when Triple H interrupted with a video and a sledgehammer._

_Jeff and Karen Jarrett renew their wedding vows with Eric Young as ringbearer and Orlando Jordan as flower girl (in a dress!) with Kurt Angle interrupting with an axe._

_Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Stephanie McMahon in a Las Vegas drive-up window wedding chapel. :)_


	4. Monday Night RAW

_Title: D-Genteration X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol._

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Thanks to __**WweDivaTayTay45**__ for making me feel good again and to __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ for basically think I'm awesome. :)_

_And I realize Dolph Ziggler was part of the Spirit Squad. Doesn't matter for this chapter._

_.*._

**~.*Monday Night Raw*.~**

"And I will never say never…" Alexis groaned. "Fucking song…"

"I swear, if you're singing a fucking Bieber song, I'm gonna find someone else to do the skit for me."

Alexis smiled. "Johnny!" She spun around and leapt into the arms of the tall man with spiky black hair behind her. Johnny Knoxville smiled back with a laugh as she pulled away. "Johnny, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Pennsylvania."

"Changed plans," Knoxville replied. "Thought of a new skit for the new Jackass movie and thought you could help out."

"And the fucker tried to leave me behind."

"Bam-Bam!" The Rocker looked behind the raven to see Bam Margera leaning against the wall.

"Were you seriously singing that gay song?" Bam asked.

"How about…" Alexis grinned. "All my friends are dead, all my friends are dead! They got kicked in the head, all my friends are dead!"

"Turbonegro. Nice choice."

She laughed. "So, what's the skit you were thinking of?" Knoxville smiled.

**~.**.~**

Alexis grabbed a microphone from one of the cameramen, standing in the ring in her DX gear with the World Heavyweight title belt around her waist. "Hello, L.A.!" she yelled with a smile. "Well, I've got two friends here today 'cause they have something they want me to do." She looked over at the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera!"

Bam and Johnny both walked out with microphones in their hands. They headed down the ramp and slid into the ring. "I thought this was L.A.," Johnny said, looking around. "This crowd is tiny."

"Well, you know, Knoxville, if you don't like it, this crowd's got two words for ya." Alexis held up her microphone.

"SUCK IT!" the crowd yelled. Alexis smirked at him.

"Alright, bigger than I thought," Johnny admitted. "Anyway, so you all know I'm making a new Jackass movie and I had an idea for a skit involving your very own Alexis Michaels." He brought Bam up next to him. "We're gonna have Bam have his ass kicked by a girl."

"Why does it have to be me?" Bam asked. "Why can't you get your ass kicked?"

"I'll kick your ass, Bam, then I'll kick his, alright?" Alexis asked. The two men looked at each other and shrugged. All three dropped their microphones and Bam stepped up first. "I'll try not to be too hard on you."

The two looked up, Alexis getting him into a side headlock first. Bam walked backwards and pushed her off when they bounced off the ropes. Bam leaned over when she bounced off the opposite ropes only to get a boot to the face. One reverse heel kick later and he was on his stomach tapping out to the Sharpshooter.

"This isn't gonna hurt, is it?" Johnny asked as he stepped up.

Alexis smiled. "Not me." And then she gave him a Sweet Chin music, Margera counting out the one-two-three. She stayed on her knees and grinned. "Should've known you couldn't beat me at what I'm best at," she teased. "Come back when you get better. Oh, and Bam, tell Dunn to call me. I've got something he might want."

**~.**.~**

"Sweets, what are you wearing?"

"You're fighting Orton, right? I'm on commentary. This is my distraction outfit."

Hunter looked her up and down. Alexis was in blue jeans and black boots, a long black duster on buttoned only to her belt. "How is this a distraction outfit?" he asked.

Alexis smiled. "You'll see," she promised, popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

**~.**.~**

"And Triple H goes down!"

Alexis sat in between Lawler and Cole at the announcer's table, a headset on her head. She watched as Orton kicked at the fallen blonde until the referee finally pulled him away. "Time for my distraction."

"What the hell are you doing?" Michael asked when she pulled a boombox up, turning it on.

"Distracting, my dear douchebag," the blonde grinned.

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy_

Randy turned around when he heard the music start to play. A grin started to form and he leaned against the ropes to watch as Alexis stepped onto her chair and up on the announcer's table, pulling her headset around her neck.

_I've got the looks  
__That drives the girls wild_

Orton's grin grew as he watched. Alexis moved her body to the beat of the music, unbuttoning her coat. She shimmied it off her shoulders with a coy grin at the Viper, a dark red bra the only thing she was wearing underneath.

"What the hell is she doing?" Michael yelled from his seat.

Jerry just laughed. "She's doing exactly what she told you, Cole!" he laughed. "She's distracting her partner's opponent!"

"She shouldn't be allowed to do this!" Michael yelled as the Rocker's coat hit the table, her body still moving to the music. "Orton, pay attention!"

Hunter moved quickly, using Alexis's distraction to get the Viper in a quick roll-up for the 3-count. The Game got out of the ring and stood in front of the announcer's table with his arms crossed. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled up at her, shutting off the music as his arm blasted through the arena.

"I helped you win!" she yelled back with a smile.

Hunter groaned and shook his head. "Shawn's gonna kill me," he muttered.

**~.**.~**

Alexis looked down at JBL with a grin. Their match had the stipulation that if he lost, he would lose his job. And he just tapped to the Figure Four. Vince was on commentary and the second the bell rang to end the match, he was in the ring. "John Bradshaw Layfield," he started. "you're fired!" Alexis just laughed at the Texan's face as he watched his ex-boss leave the ring and disappear up the ramp.

He stood up with the same look on his face as he looked around. He swallowed thickly and slowly grabbed a microphone. He knelt in front of the Rocker. "Please," he started begging. "Please, Alexis. I-I've known you and your brother for a long time. Please, you're the World Heavyweight Champion, you can talk to McMahon. You can help me get my job back. Please."

Alexis thought about it for a second. She reached down and gently pulled the microphone out of the brunette's hands. "You…You're right, Layfield," she said. "You have known me for a long time. And you're right. I could help you get your job back." She looked at the crowd with a grin. "But I'm rather just sing." The blonde motioned for the crowd to join her. "Na na na na, na na na na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye!" She held the microphone out to the crowd, laughing as the crowd sang JBL away.

**~.**.~**

_Are you ready?_

The crowd went crazy as the music started, the lights shutting off and green lights coming through over the crowd.

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well, you better get ready  
__Bow to the master…  
__Break it down!_

Hunter and Alexis came out in their usual entrance, eventually getting down to the ring after a couple minutes. Hunter grabbed a microphone, acting all calm and stoic as he looked around. "So," he started. "Are you ready?" The crowd cheered. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, are, you, ready?" The two blondes leaned down in the center of the ring as the crowd cheered louder. "Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching at home, live, only on—" He pulled Alexis closer.

"Pay-per-view," they said together. **(a/n: doesn't make sense, I know. Just got with it)**

"Llllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!"

"And of course," Alexis finished, "if you're not down with that, we've got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!"

"Any idea who we're fighting?" Alexis asked as she handed the microphone to a cameraman.

"It's a 5-on-2 handicap, all I know," the Game replied.

_Kenny!  
__Johnny!  
__Mitch!  
__Nicky!  
__Mikey!  
__And we are  
__The Spirit Squad!_

"Oh, god," Alexis groaned.

5 men dressed in matching green singlets and outfits came out with airhorns, jumping around.

"Didn't you guys get rid of them in, like, 06?" Alexis ased.

"Well, they came back, so let's kick their asses and go home," Hunter replied, cracking his knuckles. The Spirit Squad got into the ring, still blowing their airhorns. Alexis winced slightly at the sound. "What do you think?"

Alexis grinned, popping her gum. "I think I'm gonna smack a cheerleader."

Hunter laughed. "That's my girl." They held out a hand.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Alexis smiled. "Ha! Scissors beats paper. I win." Hunter got out of the ring and Mitch started for the Spirit Squad.

The two locked up in the middle of the ring, Alexis getting him into a side headlock pretty easily. She bounced off the ropes. Mitch pulled her up in a fireman's carry, but she shimmied off his back. Alexis pulled his legs out from under him, walking along his back with a grin when she reached the other side. She pulled him into the corner and gave him a couple chops until he rammed his knee up into her stomach. Mitch threw her into the corner, beating her down until the referee pulled him away.

Mitch went over to his corner, mini-celebrating with his team. He turned back and Alexis threw him back in the corner. She gave him a couple more chops and when he moved out of the corner, she moved the top of his singlet down to give another one around his bare chest that knocked him to the canvas. She pulled him up, but he ran his knee into her stomach and tossed her into the corner. Alexis desperately hit anything wearing green to try and ward them off and eventually did, moving out and tossing Mitch into her corner instead.

Hunter joined in, helping her beat the cheerleader down. The other Spirit Squad members ran at them, but the two DX members took care of them pretty quickly. They started throwing and clotheslining cheerleaders over the top rope until they were the only two left.

"Hey, look, I broke another one!" Alexis smiled as she looked at Johnny's busted nose.

After a quick huddle, they got back on the apron, Mitch tagging Johnny in. Johnny jumped over the top rope and pulled a white piece of cloth with a red circle and black Japanese symbols on it out of his pocket, tying it around his forehead. Alexis watched intently as he got into a fighting stance with his fists raised. She turned around a couple times and tagged her partner in. "You can deal with this," she said.

Hunter got into the ring and watched as Johnny showed off his skills as he punched and kicked the air around him. Hunter punched him right in the nose. The blonde gave him another right hand before pulling him into a suplex. Hunter walked over and leaned against the corner, aiming a crotch chop at the Spirit Squad members on the apron before striding forward and driving his knee into Johnny's forehead. He gave the cheerleader a blow to the head, but got a thumb to the eye in return. Johnny started beating him into the corner, but when he went for an Irish Whip, the Game reversed it and turned it into a hammer throw.

Hunter got up and pulled the ref over to distract him while his partner hopped off the apron. Alexis grabbed Johnny's legs and pulled hard on his crotch connected with the steel ringpost. She threw his legs against the post for a good 20 seconds, then skipped back and hopped up on the apron. Johnny got to his feet and wobbled over. Hunter laughed and pulled his pants down, following with a right hand. He pulled the brunette into an Irish Whip, but got kicked in the face when he tried to follow. Johnny tagged Mikey in, but he didn't last long, getting thrown over the top rope within seconds. Hunter distracted the ref again. Alexis went over and lifted him up to the side, dropping him down straddling the security wall. As the ref dealt with the Spirit Squad in the right, Alexis held Mitch's arms as the Game delivered hard right hands until the ref was about to turn back. Hunter rolled out of the ring again and pushed the cheerleader back in.

"Time-out," Mikey pleaded. "Time-out."

"You want a time-out?" Hunter asked. He kicked the blonde in the stomach. "There's no time-outs!"

The Game pulled him into an Irish Whip, but it was reversed. Nicky kicked him in the back when he hit the ropes only to get a head right hand in return. Mikey attacked from behind and he fell out through the middle rope. The Spirit Squad quadruple-teamed the Game on the outside and he went flying into the steel steps. They pushed him back in the ring and beat him down until he retaliated with a neckbreaker on the legal man, Kenny. The two reached for their corners, both getting tags.

Alexis rushed into the ring and started throwing right hands at Mikey. She pulled him into an Irish Whip, he reversed it, and she came back with the flying forearm. She got up using the signature kip-up and went straight into an inverted atomic drop for Mikey. Nicky came to help only to get an inverted atomic drop of his own. A few right hands later and every Spirit Squad member was on their back. She pulled Mikey into a scoop slam and went for the top rope, jumping off with a high elbow. Alexis held onto the ropes and lifted her leg, slamming it down on the canvas as she started to tune up the band. She got to 4 before the other 4 cheerleaders interrupted, Hunter helping her take care of them. But when she turned around, Johnny hit the Rocker with a kick right to the face. Mikey tagged Nicky in and he went for the cover, getting a 2-and-a-half-count before she kicked out.

Nicky, unhappy with the near-fall, started rubbing the tape on his wrist against the bridge of the blonde's nose until the referee stopped him. He pulled her into an Irish Whip. Alexis held onto the ropes when she hit them, her foot flying up to hit the cheerleader's forehead before she fell to the canvas. Nicky tagged in Johnny, but he got a right hand before he could do anything. Mikey got the same treatment when he tried to interfere. While the ref was busy making sure Johnny was okay, Mikey pulled Alexis out of the ring and Kenny nailed her with a steel chair. Hunter shoved the ref out of the way and ran across the ring, the Spirit Squad retreating when he got out of the ring.

Kenny pushed the Rocker back into the ring and she forced herself to move, crawling over and slowly using the ropes to stand. The ref was busy berating hunter, so he didn't see the trampoline-aided bulldog Mikey delivered. Johnny went for the cover, but only got a 2-and-a-half-count before she kicked out. Hunter got off the apron, picking up the trampoline and hurling it at the Spirit Squad before going back to his corner.

Inside the ring, the Spirit Squad was just beating down Alexis, Kenny going for the cover now only to get a near-fall. A tag and a couple moves later and Nicky was going for the cover to get barely a 2-count. Tags, kicks, right hands, quadruple-teaming, and knees kept coming, Mikey going for the pin to get another near-fall. A couple maneuvers later and the Rocker was kicking out to Kenny, the cheerleader finally putting her in a submission hold. Alexis finally pushed herself up after several seconds, delivering a few gut punches and a chop to get out of the hold. She bounced back against the ropes and both blondes came together in a double-clothesline. Alexis pulled herself to the corner, looking around for Hunter, but she was at the wrong corner. Mikey moved quickly with a cheap shot clothesline from the apron and Kenny tagged Nicky in. He delivered a few blows then tagged Mikey in. The two tried a double, team, but Alexis ducked out of the way and Nicky fell into the ring post, falling to the ground as Mikey received a reverse heel kick of his own.

Alexis tried to get to her corner, but Mikey tagged Johnny in and pulled her back. They pulled her into a double-Irish Whip, lifting her in position for a double-suplex when she bounced back. The Rocker kicked for a couple seconds before reversing the move and turning it into a double-DDT. Mikey rolled out of the ring and the two others each reached for their corners, looking for a tag. Kenny was tagged in just as Alexis leapt forward and tagged her partner.

All of the Spirit Squad ran at the Game and were taken out by right hand after right hand. Hunter took Nicky out with a high knee and Kenny and Mitch with back-to-back Double A Spinebusters. Hunter pulled Kenny into position for a Pedigree, but Nicky broke it up. Both Alexis and Hunter rushed at a cheerleader, Alexis going over the top rope as they clotheslined the two over. The other Spirit Squad members started attacking the Rocker. They held her in place in front of the trampoline, but when Mikey came flipping off, she ducked and hit his teammates instead.

Kenny kept his eyes on Hunter as he frantically got back into the ring. He backed up, practically pleading for mercy, until he hit someone. He felt behind him and turned to see Alexis looking at him as she got her breath back. "No!" he yelled as he backed up again. "No!" Alexis shot him a DX chop. Kenny turned around right into a Pedigree. Mikey got back into the ring and got himself a Sweet Chin Music a second before Kenny's head hit the canvas, both DX members going for the pin.

1…2…3! The bell rang.

"Here are your winners," Lilian announced as the referee held up their arms. "D-Generation X!"

Hunter crossed his arms at the wrist above his head, Alexis doing the same for a high-five. "Nice job, sweets." He saw Mitch out of the corner of his eye. "Here comes another one."

"I've got him." Alexis delivered a Sweet Chin Music and the cheerleader went down.

Johnny decided he wanted to get involved and found himself in position for a Pedigree. Nicky got into the ring and the same thing that happened to Miky and Kenny happened to them.

"I think we did pretty good," Alexis said as Hunter gave her another DX high-five, patting his outer thigh as he patter her ass. "Maybe we could get 3 others and do it all at once."

Hunter laughed. He pulled her back in the ring when she started to leave. "I've got an idea." He whispered something in her ear.

"Jesus, Hunter!" Alexis muttered. "Really?"

"Really." Hunter started using Eenie, Meanie, Miney, Mo until he stopped on Mitch. Both blondes rolled the other 4 out of the ring. "Come on, get him up." Alexis pulled Mitch up to his knees, holding his head. Hunter turned around, pulling the back of his trunks down. Alexis took a deep breath and shoved Mitch's head into Hunter's ass, keeping it there for at least 15 seconds. The Game grinned when the Rocker dropped the cheerleader and pulled his trunks back up.

**~.**.~**

"That was funny yet disgusting," Alexis laughed as they headed back to the locker room, the Game's arm around her shoulders.

Hunter laughed. "Get used to it, sweets," he told her. "That was a man's ass."

"Hey, I've seen one besides yours, Mark's, or all 3 of my brother's," she argued. "I haven't been a virgin for 15 years now."

"Don't let your brother hear that," Hunter said. "He still thinks you're a perfect little angel."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't think I'm an angel anymore after that prank I pulled on Randy and Scott last year."

Hunter laughed again.

_.*._

_Went home sick today, so hope I feel better tomorrow._

_BTW, this took 5 pages front and back in my miniscule handwriting in my notebook and now my hand hurts. Lovely._


	5. Unforgiven

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_The gods smiled down on us slashers in favor when Christian came to save Edge from Alberto Del Rio on Smackdown! :)_

_The shoes she's wearing are ones that I want. Here's a picture: http:/ /www. journeys. com/product. aspx?id=177515&c=990&m=SM_

_And here's a picture of her belt: http:/ /www. wweshop. com/item/undertaker-tx-belt/Undertaker/06-01311_

_.*._

_This chapter is sponsored by __**Everybody Loves Me **__by __**One Republic**__. Listen to it. Listen to it now! :)_

_.*._

"Found anything else about tonight?"

"I have a source on the inside—"

"Sound crew?"

"Yes, but don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"I have a source on the inside that told me there's gonna be holding cells on both sides of the ring and once you're eliminated, you get locked in a cell."

"Well, that's not air. It's 5 against 2! Why do we need a holding cell on our side if they're the ones getting their asses kicked tonight?"

"True, but we've still got a promo to do before the match. When will you be done?"

"Dunno, couple hours maybe. Mark gave me his credit card. I need some new hair dye, nail polish, eyeliner, and I'm trying to find some new clothes for DX promos."

"Just call me when you're done, sweets. I've got a present for you."

"And you're not gonna tell me what it is, are you?"

"Nope."

"You suck. I'll call you later."

Alexis slid her phone into the pocket of her denim shorts, looking at the display of hair dye in front of her. She was in the black Jackass hightops Johnny gave her, her denim shorts held up by a leather Undertaker belt, and an old Marilyn Manson T-shirt. Hunter's DX cadet cap was backwards over her purple-streaked hair, and her cross and Hardy Boyz necklace were around her neck. Rainbow armwarmers went from her knuckles to an inch or two below her elbows with her nails painted with light blue glow-in-the-dark glitter polish. **(a/n: which I have) **Her DX headphones were around her neck connected to the Ipod in her pocket playing CKY at a soft volume and a chain lay against her leg in an upside-down arc. She looked like her closet threw up on her and that was just how she liked it. Problem? She was in a nice expensive store looking like her closet threw up on her.

"Excuse me, miss."

Alexis turned to see a brunette woman with too much makeup and no enough clothes sending a fake smile her way. The name tag pinned to her gel-filled chest bore the name, 'Lila'. "May I help you?" she asked, her voice laced with fake sweetness.

"Yeah." Alexis picked up a tube of green hair dye. It was pretty expensive dye, but it was the best brand she'd ever used and it was Mark's credit card. Might as well use it. "Do you have anything brighter than this in green? I need it for tonight."

Lila's sickly sweet smile never left. "I don't think so," she replied. She looked down at the silver, black, and green eyeliner as well as the multiple colors of nail polish the blonde had in her hands. "Are you sure you can afford all this, ma'am? The items you've chosen are very pricy, Miss…"

"Mi—Hickenbottom," Alexis corrected herself at the last second.

"Miss…Hickenbottom." The brunette acted like it was a name she just made up. "Perhaps you would like me to give you directions to the nearest dollar store.'

Alexis rolled her eyes, picking out the tubes she wanted. "You know what, I think I'll give you the honor of ringing me up," she decided. Lila pursed her lips and led her to the register, starting to ring all her items up.

"Your total comes to $78.34," the brunette said. Alexis pulled out her wallet and pulled out her I.D. and Mark's credit card, handing them over.

"Hey, it's Alexis Michaels!"

"Oh my god, it _is_ her!"

Alexis could've laughed at the look on Lila's face when people came up to her to ask for an autograph or a picture. "Oh, did I mention I work for World Wrestling Entertainment and make more in a year than 5 years in your job?" She grinned at the look Lila sent her way.

**~.*Unforgiven*.~**

Alexis ran her fingers through her newly green-dyed hair, the nails on her left hand painted black and those on her right painted green. She was in her ring gear for the match, Hunter's hat still on for the promo they were doing in an hour or so.

"Rats, they're living in the infirmary," she sang softly to a CKY song absentmindedly. "Rats, and they've been crawling all over me. Rats, they feed them in the infirmary. Rats, and they've been crawling all over me." She looked over her shoulder when the door opened and Hunter came in with a bag in his hand. "Hey."

"Have fun shopping?" he asked. The younger blonde nodded with a smile. "Wanna see your present?"

"Is the Spirit Squad getting their asses kicked tonight?"

Hunter laughed. "Shawn helped me with this," he said, reaching into the bag. "We decided you needed something a little better to wear that won't break."

"Belt loops," she argued. "Doesn't count."

"Well, this shouldn't break. Linda helped make it since she's the best we've got and she made all our stuff." Alexis smiled at what was pulled out. It was a pair of chap-like pants like those Shawn wore to the ring. The borders were green and the rest was black. Green-outlined block letters made a big 'DX' down the side of both legs filled in with camouflage patters. Up on the waist in bright green, on the right, Hunter's shuriken-like design and on the left, Shawn's broken heart design and her guitar-R design. "We were just gonna give you some of Shawn's, but we wanted you to have your own."

"Not to mention Shawn's wouldn't fit me," Alexis muttered, holding her new pants up.

Hunter raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you saying Shawn is fat?"

"No, but he's just…bigger than me. He's…" Alexis smiled. "He's…puffy."

"Hey, I love and sleep with that puffy person!"

Alexis laughed. "I'm just kidding," she teased. She buckled her new pants in front and turned around. "Tie, please."

Hunter tied the back of her pants in place with a small grin. The bottom of her shirt ended just above her stomach. "Looks good, sweets."

She smiled back. "Promo time?"

"Promo time."

**~.**.~**

_Vince was in his office giving the Spirit Squad a pre-match peptalk. "Tonight's the fight between the 5 of you and the 2 of them in a special elimination match," he said. "But surprise, surprise. We've got holding cells, one on each side of the ring coming down to the floor, and guess what. When you eliminate one member of DX, you throw them in a holding cell. Now there's only one left." The Spirit Squad started cheering. "There's no chance of any of you being eliminated, I can tell you that. Not after tonight, because tonight—"_

_The screen split in two and Alexis and Hunter came into frame, the sound cutting out of Vince's side of the screen. "Pardon the interruption, folks," Alexis said. "We're D-Generation X." She pointed over at Vince. "That's Vince McMahon. Our boss."_

"_Ever wonder what somebody like him is _really_ thinking?" Hunter asked. The screen went back to show just Vince and the Spirit Squad, but the two DX members' voices voiced over what they were actually saying, Hunter for Vince and Alexis for the Spirit Squad._

"_Now, damnit," Hunter said for Vince, "I'm tell you guys, I'm old. I'm an old, crusty geezer, that's what I'm saying. Tonight, tonight is a big night. Tonight by the end of the night, I want you all to come to my room and take off my clothes. I want you to tie my hands up over my head and I want you to spank my bottom until it is red. Do you understand me? Spank my bottom."_

"_Well, Mr. McMahon," Alexis voiced for Kenny, "before we get to the spanking, we have to go out on prime time television and get our backsides handed to us by D-Generation X."_

"_Is that true?" Hunter-Vince asked._

"_I sure hope no one notices, but I've got chicken lips like Jay Leno!" Alexis-Mikey yelled._

"_I can picture it now," Alexis-Johnny said. "We're gonna get our backsides handed to us in front of the world!"_

"_That's right, that's right!" Hunter-Nicky agreed. "Those guys are gonna beat me in the face so bad, it's gonna be brutal!"_

"_I'm gonna take this fist and shove it down my own throat!" Alexis-Mitch said._

"_Guys, that all sounds great," Hunter-Vince said. "It all sounds greet. But remember, tonight you're gonna come to my room and spank me once, twice, three times. I want you guys to spank my bottom until it is red, alright?" The Spirit Squad nodded eagerly. "Now, guys, everybody hands in. Hands in. Now, what is it we're gonna say?"_

"_On three, red bottom!" Alexis-Kenny suggested. "One! Two! Three! Red bottom!" They both laughed and the normal voices were restored._

"_We will never again be embarrassed by DX," Vince said. "Not after tonight!" Everyone started talking at once and they headed out._

**~.**.~**

_Are you ready?_

Green lights illuminated the loudly cheering crowd. A chain-link holding cell sat on either side of the ring, light bouncing off the metal.

_You think you tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well, you better get ready  
__Bow to the master…  
__Break it down!_

Hunter and Alexis came out on the stage together, Alexis bouncing around excitedly. She was loving the fell of her new pants and couldn't wait to break them in. the two made their way down to the ring. They went through their signature entrance before Hunter grabbed a microphone, handing it over to the younger.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "the following thrashing of 5 male cheerleaders is being brought to you by your friends at D-Generation X, who wanna remind you…"

"That if you're not down with that," Hunter finished as he slung an arm around her shoulders and leaned into the microphone she still held, "we've got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!"

_Kenny!  
__Johnny!  
__Mitch!  
__Nicky!  
__Mikey!  
__And we are…  
__The Spirit Squad!_

The 5 cheerleaders came out wearing matching outfits again with an airhorn and a plastic megaphone in hand.

"Are we absolutely _positive_ they're not gay?" Alexis asked as they headed toward the ring. Hunter shrugged. "I've got this." Hunter stepped out of the ring, crossing his wrists above his head for a DX high-five as the bell rang. Mikey started out for the cheerleaders.

Alexis backed up slightly, Mitch jumping off the apron when she threatened a hit. Mikey took advantage and kicked the Rocker into the corner. He beat her down and tagged Mitch in. Mitch went over to taunt Hunter, the ref trying to keep them apart. Mikey held Alexis' arms as Johnny got into the ring, megaphone in hand. He swung it at her head, but she ducked out of his grip and the plastic nailed Mikey over the head. Mikey fell to the canvas, Alexis kicking the megaphone out of Johnny's hands. She swung it at the 3 remaining cheerleaders as they ran at her, connecting every time. She turned to face Mitch's back, lining up like she was up to bat at a baseball game. Mitch turned around and got a megaphone to the head. The referee didn't see, watching Hunter get out onto the apron. Alexis tossed the megaphone to Hunter behind the ref's back and he set it down on the apron next to him.

"Do unto others…" Hunter started.

"What you think is funny," Alexis finished, laughing with a smile.

The Spirit Squad huddled near the corner on the ground so it was only natural to mess with them. Hunter grabbed the airhorn they'd left on the apron and held it over the huddle with the nozzle pointed down, setting it off. The huddle quickly broke up with hands over ears, Hunter getting back on the apron. With the rest of his team on the ground, Mitch rushed into the ring and was met by a nice Sweet Chin Music. Alexis quickly covered for the 3-count and Mitch was eliminated. A different ref got him out of the ring and put him in the holding cell, Hunter tagging in.

"Was it hard?" he asked.

She shook her head. "But one of them got me in the eye," she muttered, rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm. Johnny got in and started with his karate stances again. "Great. This again."

Johnny pulled a strip of black out of his pants. He kicked at the air before tying it across his forehead.

"Be careful, Hunter," Alexis warned. "It's kinda scary."

"I got this, sweets." Hunter walked toward the cheerleader. "Whoa, now, boy." He stepped closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon, let me see it."

Johnny looked back at his team, but pulled the black strip off and handed it over. Hunter tied it around his own forehead, looking around at the crowd. He suddenly broke out in a karate pose. He kicked out to each side and stopped facing Johnny with his hands out in front of him. Alexis started laughing hysterically when he started to do the wax-on wax-off move. He moved his arms up and down like an elephant trunk before breaking out in the robot. He interlocked his fingers and spun in a circle as he moved his arms up and down in a wave. Alexis fell to the ground laughing, pulling herself back up when she heard Johnny's yells in anger when he realized Hunter was basically making fun of him. Hunter ended with the classic one-legged, bent knee, and bent arms pose before shooting a DX hop at the cheerleader.

Johnny rushed at the Game only to get a thumb to the eye. He moved toward Alexis with his hands over his eyes and she put the megaphone over his head, Hunter pulling his pants down when he walked back. Hunter delivered a straight right hand to Kenny to get him out of the ring. Alexis used an Irish Whip to get Mikey in the corner, using another one to get Nicky in the same corner. Hunter pushed the megaphone-headed Johnny into the other two and he fell back on his back in the middle of the ring. Nicky stumbled forward and fell with his face on Johnny's crotch. Mikey finally stumbled forward and fell with his crotch pressed against Nicky's ass.

"Told you they were gay!" Alexis yelled at Hunter.

"I knew they were close, but I didn't know they were _that_ close," Hunter laughed.

The 3 finally realized the position they were in and scrambled away, Nicky and Mikey getting thrown over the top rope quickly. Johnny finally pulled the megaphone off his head and ran right into a Double A Spinebuster. Hunter went for the cover and got the 3-count no problem, eliminating Johnny. The ref helped him into the cage and Hunter tagged his partner in.

Kenny kneed Alexis in the stomach, trying to wear her down with right hands, and got her into a side headlock. She leaned back against the ropes and pushed him off. She fell to the ground when he came back and again a second time. Kenny held onto the rope before bouncing back again and slid out of the ring. Alexis ran after him when he started to leave the arena, delivering a strong right hand to knock him down on the stage. Alexis picked him up, but Vince came out and slammed a steel chair into her back. Kenny followed what McMahon told him and pulled Alexis back into the ring by her hair, tagging Nicky in.

Kenny set Alexis up with her back against the corner, standing right in front of her. Nicky raced forward and used Kenny as a lift, ramming his elbow down into her shoulder. He went for the cover, but only got a 2-and-a-half-count before she kicked out. Nicky pulled Alexis into an Irish Whip, locking in a sleeper hold when she came back. Alexis waved her arms frantically, trying to break the hold. She finally got turned around and countered the hold with a back suplex. Nicky tagged Kenny back in.

Kenny immediately went to the top rope. He jumped off for a double leg drop, but Alexis rolled out of the way and he landed painfully on the canvas. She leapt forward and tagged Hunter in. The Game rushed in with right hands and knees for the remaining 3 cheerleaders. He went for the Pedigree on Kenny, but Mikey broke it up, the two pulling him into a double-Irish Whip. Hunter ducked under their clotheslines and bounced back with a double-clothesline of his own. One tried to come back, getting a Pedigree and a 3-count. Nicky was eliminated. On the sidelines, Vince couldn't believe it.

Mikey started attacking Hunter when he helped push the blonde out of the ring and got a Sweet Chin Music off of a reversed Irish Whip for his troubles. Hunter covered him for the easy one-two-three and Mikey was eliminated.

"One left," the Game said. "One left."

Hunter pulled Kenny into a scoop slam, watching Alexis climb to the top rope, jumping off and connecting with the elbow drop. The two blondes each went to separate corners and started tuning up the band together. Kenny turned when he saw the Game and walked into some Sweet Chin Music, turning back around for a Pedigree and the 3-count. Kenny was eliminated.

"Here are your winners," Lilian announced, "the Rocker, Alexis Michaels, the Game, Triple H, D-Generation X!"

"Shut out," Hunter mused.

"Hey, what's McMahon doing?"

Vince was over at the Spirit Squad holding cell, wrestling the key out of the referee's hand. He eventually just slugged the ref, getting the cell unlocked. He yanked the door open and yelled at them to get out, but they pushed themselves as far away from the door as they could. Vince turned around and got a superkick from Alexis. Hunter started to close the door, but McMahon kept pushing on it.

"If you please," the Game said.

Alexis, with Kenny's sweatband around her head, waited until the door was open before delivering another superkick to the WWE Chairman. Hunter closed the door and locked it, tossing the key up to Alexis where she stood on top of the cell. The Game climbed up to join her, grabbing a chain to keep his balance. "Did good, sweets. Ya did good."

**~.**.~**

Alexis groaned at the hands working out the kinks in her back. After the match, Hunter had gone to see Mark and she had gone to get a massage from the trainer. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps getting closer, looking down at a pair of jean-clad legs since she couldn't look up on account of her neck being in pain. Her eyes lit up when a lollipop was held in front of her. Not caring who it was anymore, she took the candy. Sticking it in her mouth, she closed her eyes, hearing the person who handed her the candy walk away. The blonde moaned in bliss when the trainer worked out a tough knot.

"You and your brother," the trainer said. "Always had problems with your backs."

Alexis smiled around her lollipop. "Don't I know it."

_.*._

_Well, my computer caught a stupid fucking virus and since my mom basically put me under house arrest, I've been writing the whole chapter out and then typing it out at one time and it's, like, 6 or so pages front and back in my miniscule little handwriting._

_Next chapter won't be a pay-per-view. It'll probably be Smackdown!, but won't include a match. Shocking, I know, no match, but I have a headache from writing too many out longhand at the moment, so I'm taking a short break from that. The last paragraph or so will be better explained in that chapter._


	6. Night of Champions

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Okay, I lied. There _will_ a match in this chapter. And, thanks to my little sis, our WWE merch has grown. We now have multiple posters, multiple magazines and photos, all the pay-per-views from 2009 (plus an extra Wrestlemania 25), The Unauthorized History of DX book, The New and Improved DX dvd, 2 sets of all the WWE cups from 7-11, 12 Rounds, a Cenation cadet cap, a Rated R Superstar cadet cap, a Divas long-sleeved shirt, a Divas charm bracelet, Exist 2 Inspire: The Hardy Boyz book, and Heartbreak & Triumph: The Shawn Michaels Story. :)_

_And I'm starting a new story. Loving the Enemy. Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you!_

_Sorry this is late, but the site won't let me upload because of reasons that I don't know.:)_

_Also, blowjob and handjob in this chapter. Just warning you._

_.*._

Hunter smiled and slung an arm around Alexis' shoulders. "So, how does it feel to be back home?"

Alexis took in a deep breath of fresh North Carolinian air. "Feels amazing." They were waiting in Raleigh for Shawn to come pick them up. "And I only live an hour and 10 minutes away or so, so no hotel tonight."

"And free rides." Hunter motioned at the black Camero coming up. "Shawn's here."

Shawn got out of the car and hugged the youngest blonde with a smile. "Hey, baby sis," he said. "Hey, Hunter."

"How's your back been?" Alexis asked.

"S'been better," he mumbled. "It's been boring just sitting around."

"Then get off your lazy butt and _do_ something," Alexis teased.

Shawn pouted slightly. "And to think, I brought you something."

Alexis' eyes lit up in excitement. "What is it, what is it, what is it?" she asked. Shawn just laughed and opened the car door. A bundle of black and white fur rushed out and practically tackled her to the ground. "Sammy!" The Dalmatian wagged his tail wildly, licking any skin he could find on her excitedly.

"He's been missing you a lot," Shawn smiled. "So, I thought I'd bring him along for the ride."

"I'm driving back," Hunter said, stealing the keys out of the older's pocket.

**~.**.~**

"So, how long was your flight?"

Hunter looked behind him for a second and grinned. Alexis was lying in the backseat curled up with Sammy, fast asleep. "Long enough that she's passed out in the back," he replied.

Shawn was quiet for a minute or so. "Thanks for taking care of her, Hunter," he finally said. "I feel like I should be paying you to babysit her."

Hunter grinned. "I've got an idea on how you could pay me back."

Shawn looked over, eyes widening when Hunter shifted his hips forward. "H-Hunter, I—"

"Come on, Shawn," Hunter practically begged. "We haven't done anything in a while. Come on, I need you, baby."

Shawn nervously chewed on his lower lip. "But, Alexis—"

"Is asleep with her music turned up," the other finished. "Come on, Shawn. Please?"

"Promise you'll pay attention to the road?"

"Promise."

**-OKAY, SEXUAL STUFF NOW. NEXT BOLD IS THE END IF YOU WANNA SKIP -**

Shawn licked his lips nervously. "Why so nervous?" Hunter asked. "We've done this before."

"Yeah, but I was young and stupid and you were threatening to pass copies of my Playgirl photos around," HBK argued, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Hunter grinned at the thought of the Playgirl magazine at the bottom of his duffel bag. He shifted his hips forward as a pair of hands unfastened his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out. The younger blonde groaned softly as fingers danced lightly up an down his shaft.

"You sure Alexis is asleep?" Shawn asked again.

Hunter groaned in frustration. "Please, Shawn. I need you so bad."

Shawn gave a small grin. He moved up to his knees in his seat, still stroking the other as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "I guess I can't deny you, then, can I?" he asked sweetly. "As long as you help me out when we get to the house." His strokes got faster. "It's not the same without you or Mark to help me."

Hunter groaned, his grip on the steering wheel tightening considerably. "You been playing with your toys again, baby?" he breathed.

Shawn purred pleasantly and rubbed his cock through his jeans. "The red vibrator," he purred. "So thick and long." He grinned again and leaned forward with another kiss just shy of the Game's mouth. "But it wasn't the same as you, Hunter." Another kiss. "You know…mmh…how to stretch me so good."

"Shawn…" Hunter moaned. His knuckles were white from how tight he was gripping the steering wheel. "Shawn…need your mouth."

Shawn gave him another kiss before pulling his hair back loosely with a rubber band. With one hand still between his legs, he leaned down and licked at the bead of precum that had formed on the top of the Game's erection. He grinned at the taste and took more in his mouth, his lips forming a tight ring around the head. "God, Shawn." Hunter moved one hand off the wheel and fisted it in the Showstopper's hair as he took in more, his head bobbing up and down. "I fucking _love_ your mouth." He practically floored it and when they reached the house, he couldn't park fast enough. Hunter moaned, tangling both hands in the other's hair when he bobbled faster, giving gentle nips to the shaft every so often.

Hunter felt himself get closer to the end, noticing Shawn's hand move faster over his own jeans as well. "Does my…oh, fuck…does my baby want to cum?" he breathed. Shawn nodded as much as he could with a mouthful of cock, moaning when the younger's hand delved into his jeans to stroke at his erection. It didn't take long for either of them. Hunter came groaning Shawn's name and Shawn wasn't that far behind, exploding into Hunter's hand.

Hunter panted slightly, groaning lightly when Shawn licked his cock clean and fastened his pants back up, taking his hand and licking his fingers clean as well.

**-OKAY, IT'S OVER. VIRGIN EYES CAN LOOK NOW:)—**

The Game looked behind him to see Alexis still sound asleep. "Think we should wake her up?"

Shawn looked back at her. "We could…" He moved to straddle the other's lap, kissing him roughly. "Or we could let her sleep and continue this inside." He ground their hips together to make the younger groan.

Hunter grinned. "She needs the sleep anyway," he decided. He opened the door and managed to get out of the car without dropping Shawn. "Come on, Showstopper. It's time to play the game."

Alexis jerked up in her seat when she heard the door slam shut, her headphones falling around her neck with Eminem still blaring out of them. "I'm awake," she said. She frowned when she didn't see anyone in the car then wrinkled her nose at the smell. "God damn it, Shawn!" She opened the door and climbed out with Sammy right behind her. "I told you to stop doing that in my car!" She looked at the house. "Not going in there. Tomorrow, probably." The blonde slapped her leg a couple times. "Come on, Sammy. We're gonna go find food." The Dalmatian barked happily and followed as she headed down the driveway and along the road.

**~.**.~**

"Stupid brother having sex in my car." Alexis pulled a Monster out of the fridge of the gas station she'd stopped at, Sammy waiting outside for her.

_I come from money  
__I come from class_

"Excuse me, miss, but your phone is ringing," the lady at the counter said as she rang up the Monster.

"I know." Alexis let the call go to voicemail, paying for her drink. Sammy followed as she headed down the street to a Denny's getting a booth quickly in the almost-empty restaurant. Zach, the owner, knew her pretty well and let her bring her dog with her, so Sammy sat across from her obediently.

Alexis sighed, resting her chin on her crossed arms on the table. She flipped through the pictures on her phone, Jeff in a lot of them. "I loved him, Sam-Sam," she sighed. "I loved him." The Dalmatian whined quietly and rested his head on the table. The blonde slid her phone back in her pocket as Zach walked over. He was a tall guy with spiked dark brown hair in about his thirties.

"Here ya go, Lex," he said, setting a plate down. "Pankcakes and eggs."

"Thanks," Alexis mumbled, stabbing an egg with her fork.

"I'm not gonna ask," Zach said. He slapped his leg lightly. "Come on, Sam. I've got something for you in the kitchen." Sammy barked, wagging his tail as he followed the brunette into the kitchen.

_I came from money  
__I came from class_

Alexis groaned and shut her phone off. "Stop calling me," she mumbled.

"You okay?"

Alexis looked up in surprise. Ken was standing beside the table in a faded T-shirt and ripped jeans, one hand in his pocket. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he sat across from her. "I thought you were home in Florida."

"I heard the pay-per-view was in Raleigh tonight, so I wanted to see if you needed some cheering up," Ken explained. "Your house was locked and no one answered so…"

"Shawn and Hunter are inside," Alexis muttered, taking a bite of her food. "That's why I'm not there." She swallowed, standing up. She pulled a twenty out of her jacket and set it on the table. "Zach! Just give the rest of my food to Sammy! He'll just head home after and money's on the table!"

Ken followed as Alexis headed out of the restaurant and down the street. When she neared her house, she veered off into the woods. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"You're still following me?" she asked. "Why? Jeff tell you I'd spread my legs for you?"

"Actually, I haven't heard much from the baby Hardy lately." He looked surprised when the younger blonde pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of a zipped pocket. "You smoke? Does Shawn know?"

She shook her head. "Scott does, but he knows its rare," she muttered. She slid the lighter back in her pocket. "So, why are you following me?"

"I wanted to know if you'd consider going out with me tomorrow," Ken suggested.

Alexis smiled as she took a long drag on her cigarette. "Thanks, but I don't feel like going out right now," she half-apologized. "Sorry, Ken."

Ken nodded, but she could tell he was upset with her answer.

**~.*Night of Champions*.~**

Alexis walked through the arena backstage, already dressed in her DX gear for her title match with Phil, her World Heavyweight Championship belt around her waist. "Hey, Jesse!" She headed toward the trainer that usually gave her a massage after matches. "Do you remember at Unforgiven? Someone gave me a sucker when you were giving me a massage?" The 20-year-old trainer nodded. "DO you remember who it was?"

"Jeff Hardy, if I'm remembering right," Jesse replied.

"Alexis! You're on!"

Alexis, her mind racing with thoughts, thanked the brunette and raced toward the Gorilla Position.

**~.**.~**

"This contest set for one-fall is for the Work Heavyweight Championship," Lilian announced.

_Give me a HELL  
__Give me a YEAH  
__Hell yeah  
__Stand up right now  
__Give me a HELL  
__Give me a YEAH  
__Stand up right now  
__Right now_

Alexis ran out with her title belt still around her waist. She ran down to the ring with a smile on her face, crossing her wrists above her head. She handed her title belt to the referee, bouncing back and forth between legs.

_Even in the darkest days  
__This fire burns  
__Always_

Phil came out with his signature entrance, coming down to the ring and staring the blonde down. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 222 pounds, CM Punk!" He looked at Alexis, the blonde sitting on the top turnbuckle with a grin on her face. "And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, she is the current World Heavyweight Champion, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis sent a sitting crotch chop at the Straight-Edge Superstar with a smirk.

The bell rang. The match started.

The two circled each other, but when Alexis went to lock up, Phil kicked the back of her leg. "Come on," the raven dared as she rubbed where he'd kicked.

"Fucker," Alexis cursed under her breath in annoyance.

She went back, dodging two or three more kicks, but the next one connected with the back of her leg again.

"What are you going to do?" Phil asked. "What are you going to do to me, Michaels?"

The two finally locked up after a few seconds, Phil getting her in a side headlock first. He quickly maneuvered around to twist her arm up, then a side headlock again, twisting arm, side headlock, and then he pushed her away. He grinned cockily at her.

They locked up again and he got her into another side headlock. After a minute of listening to him laugh and boast, she snapped. She walked them back to the ropes, pushing him off. Phil just rammed his shoulder into her to knock her to the canvas. He bounced off the ropes again, jumping over her. The blonde leapt over him when he came back, going for a hip drag when he bounced back, punk countered it into a fireman's carry.

Alexis squirmed wildly until she slid off his back. She kicked him in the stomach, going for the Twist of Fate, but he pushed her back into the ropes before she could go through it with. The blonde clotheslined him the second she bounced back, giving him a second before ramming his head down into a turnbuckle. She grabbed the middle ropes and rammed her shoulder into Phil before ramming her forearm into his head. She pulled him into a hammer throw then tossed him over her head. But Punk pulled on her pants to get her on her back, going for the pin. He got a two-count before she kicked out.

Phil got her into a sleeper hold on the ground, holding it for a long time. Alexis got herself to her feet soon enough and ran her fist into the side of his head to break the hold. The Rocker pulled him into an Irish Whip but he reversed it. She leapt at him, but he fell to the ground and she hit the canvas, rolling out of the ring and to the mat below.

"Back off me now!" he yelled at the ref as he sat up. He stood up and waited, watching Alexis slowly get to her feet outside the ring. The raven bounced off the ropes for a suicide dive, but the blonde moved out of the way and he ran into the security wall instead.

Alexis pushed Punk back into the ring, going for the pin only to get a 2-count. She pulled him to his feet and delivered a perfectly executed neckbreaker. The blonde climbed to the top turnbuckle, but Phil rolled out of the ring. She turned and jumped for him, but he moved and her arm slammed on the security wall instead. Punk got back in the ring and yelled at the referee to start counting. By the time he reached 8 and a half, the raven was up on his feet with his back turned, already celebrating his victory. So he didn't notice when the blonde got back in the ring with half a second to spare. Phil turned and froze at the sight of the blonde lying on her back in the ring. He rushed for the pin only to get a 2-count.

Phil was _mad_. He grabbed her hair from behind when she sat up and started ramming his knee into the back of her neck until the referee threatened disqualification. He went for the pin again and got another 2-count. The raven pulled her up and into an Irish Whip, her body falling to the canvas when it hit the corner. Punk kicked her back before resting his knee across her neck and hooked a leg for the pin. 1…2…the blonde pushed him off. Another kick and he covered again, getting yet another 2-count.

Punk moved Alexis to her stomach. He grabbed her legs and crossed them at the ankle, wrapped a hand under his chin, and put his knees on the small of her back. He rolled over on his own back to put her in the bow and arrow submission hold. The ref stood close by to watch for a tapout.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she moaned in pain as he back was stretched. Jesse was going to _kill_ her when he gave her her next massage. Alexis wiggled as much as she could, getting her legs free. She kept squirming until she finally broke the hold and fell on the raven beneath her. He pushed her off before the count even started. He kicked her in the gut.

Alexis used the ropes to get to her feet, her hand on her back. Her legs suddenly gave out on her and she fell back to the canvas. Phil picked her up by the waist of her pants and rammed his arm into the small of her back, doing it again. The raven picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the top turnbuckle. Punk stood on the middle rope in preparation for a suplex, but she resisted. The Rocker kept hitting at his side until she got control, jumping off in a facebuster that left both on the ground.

It took several seconds, but both Superstars pulled themselves up with the ropes. Punk, angry, threw a right hand and got one in return. Alexis eventually took control, pulling him into an Irish Whip. Phil tried to reverse it only to get clotheslined once, twice, three times. Alexis gave the raven an inverted atomic drop, taking his legs when he was on his back for a double leg drop, rolling in a back-somersault and delivering a low dropkick to his chest. She covered him, getting 2-and-a-half before he kicked out.

Alexis lifted the raven up, ramming his head into a turnbuckle again. She hopped up on the ropes, but Phil pushed her and she fell straddling the turnbuckle. He moved to the opposite corner as she fell back to the canvas, breathing through her teeth. He waited with a grin until she was standing before running up with a high knee. Punk went for the running bulldog, but Alexis pushed him into the corner and retaliated with a Whisper in the Wind. She covered him again, but just got another near-fall. Alexis got to her feet, pulling her pants up slightly. Like with what happened to Shawn, the ties on the back started loosening to show her UnderArmor underneath, but she didn't care.

Alexis pulled Punk up and delivered another facebuster. She moved out of the ring to the top turnbuckle. She leapt off in a back-Moonsault, but the raven rolled out of the ring just in time. Brooks moved quickly. He gave her a backbreaker, never missing a beat as he got her in a dragon sleeper submission hold. The Rocker pulled herself over to the ropes, forcing the other to break the hold.

"Come on, come on." Punk waited patiently as the blonde stood up and turned toward him. Alexis stumbled a bit and was given a G.T.S. by the Straight-Edge Superstar. He covered her, certain he'd won.

1…2…2-and-a-half…she kicked out.

Punk couldn't believe it. He covered her again to get another near-fall. Another cover. Another near-fall. Phil just shook his head at the 3rd failed pin. He rolled out of the ring and grabbed Alexis' title belt from its place with the timekeeper. "This should be mine now," he muttered, slinging the belt over his shoulder. He started to walk up the ramp.

"My belt." Alexis rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp, catching the raven in the back of the neck. She forced him back into the ring, raining hits down on any part of his she could hit. Without missing a beat, the blonde delivered two inverted atomic drops, a chop, and a scoop slam. She held the rope, tuning up the band. Punk got up on shaky legs, turning around for his very own Sweet Chin Music. She covered him.

1…2…3!

The bell rang.

"Here is your winner and _still_ World Heavyweight Champion, Alexis Michaels!"

The referee ran to get her belt from where it'd dropped on the ramp, bringing it back to the blonde in the ring. Alexis smiled and hugged the belt to her chest. She stood up and hooked the belt around her waist backwards so she could see where the snaps were. She turned around when she noticed Punk getting back in the ring. Alexis moved the belt back around to her front, fixing her pants underneath as well. Punk extended his hand toward her for a shake, trying to be a good sport.

Alexis looked at him in disbelief. He'd almost stolen her title belt without even winning it and _now_ he wants to be a good sport? She started to leave the ring. The Rocker stopped when she had one foot over the middle rope and looked back at punk, his hand still outstretched. She moved back into the ring, flipped her hair back out of her face, and shook the offered appendage. Punk moved out of the ring silently and walked up the ramp. Alexis fell to her knees in the middle of the ring. The words the raven had spoken to her that the camera didn't pick up ran through her head.

"Don't think this means anything. You're still just a screw-up who happens to be the World Heavyweight Champion."

**~.**.~**

_Okay, I cut out 2-3 minutes of that match 'cause my hand got sore. Whatever. 5½-6 pages in my notebook._

_Oh, and I was writing the Shawter scene and I read it over a lot. The 1__st__ sex scene I've ever written was back in…2008-09, somewhere. Read that one over (anime sex) and it really sucked. I've gotten _so_ much better now that I'm using real people now. Is that good or bad? :)_

_Coming soon to D-Generation X v. 2: Royal Rumble!_


	7. Royal Rumble

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Hmm…do I have anything to say? …Nope! Well, maybe except for…if you're not down with that, we've got two words for ya…_

_SUCK IT!_

_And this chapter has a long match because Royal Rumble matches take for-fucking-EVER to write out!_

_Oh yeah, and goodbye Edge. We'll never forget you. Long live King Edge of the Awesome! (real nickname):)_

_.*._

_I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives the gi—_

"Yeah, what's up, Shawn?" Alexis paid her taxi driver and pulled her suitcase and duffel bag out of the car, heading toward the arena. There was still at least 4 and a half hours before the pay-per-view started in Albany, New York. There were a few people standing outside waiting to enter, so she stayed outside for a bit, taking pictures and signing autographs as she kept talking to her brother.

"We've kind of got a problem," Shawn told her.

"Like an 'I've lost my hat' problem, a 'someone hit on me' problem, an 'I tried to make cereal and started a fire' problem, or a 'breaking kayfabe' problem?" She knew it sounded stupid, but it was a good problem scale for the two of them.

"Breaking kayfabe kind of problem."

Alexis shifted the strap of her bag and leaned against a wall near where merch stands were starting to set up. "What's wrong?"

"Hunter's here with me," Shawn explained. "He twisted something and the doctor pulled him out of the Royal Rumble. Vince isn't going to be happy, so—"

"You want me to take his place, right?" Alexis interrupted.

"Yeah." Shawn laughed. "Just be careful. Mark will still be there if you need anything."

Alexis laughed, playing with her cross necklace. "You make it sound like I've never been alone before," she teased. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. And by the way, that was _not_ a 'breaking kayfabe' kind of problem. That was more of an 'I missed my superkick' problem. Maybe even a 'Hunter didn't kiss me good-bye' kind of problem."

"That's not nice." You could practically _hear_ his pout.

Alexis laughed again. "Talk to you later, Shay," she said. "Be sure to tune in to see me kick butt in the rumble."

**~.*Royal Rumble*.~**

"Then he took his pants, he took every fucking thing off. Everything 'cept his tanktop and his training bra."

"I don't even want to know."

Alexis spun around and smiled when she saw Mark. "Insane," she replied. "It's stuck in my head."

Mark chuckled. "I'm just checking on you, chipmunk," he said. "I'll see you during the rumble."

"Kay." Alexis turned back to the mirror when he walked away, taking the strings on the back of her pants in hand. The tip of her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration as she focused on tying her pants. "Yes!" She smiled when she got them tight enough and buckled up the front. She had talked with Linda **(a/n: made her up)**, since she was the one who made all Shawn's pants **(a/n: made that up, too)** and had gotten a new pair made especially for tonight.

Said pants were still chap-like like her others. The borders were white and the legs were a red color, the rest black. The symbols for her, Shawn, and Hunter were still on the waist like her others, but Mark's 'Taker symbol was next to Hunter's. Faded black designs swirled their way down the legs, fading even more as they neared her feet. Since she was taking Hunter's place in the rumble, she decided on the newest Triple H merch shirt cut the way she wanted it.

"Somehow I found a way to get lost in you…"

Alexis' ears perked up when she heard a voice singing. _I know that voice._

"Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to…"

Alexis followed the voice until she reached a slightly open door. _Jeff?_

"I told myself it wouldn't be so bad. But pulling away, it took everything I had…"

Alexis gently pushed the door open, her gaze softening at the sight of Jeff plucking absentmindedly at the strings of a guitar as he sang mismatched song lyrics softly.

"I'm nothing without you…" he continued.

"Jeff." Alexis' voice was soft and she wasn't sure he'd heard her, but he stopped playing. He looked over at her, but didn't say anything. "Jeff, I'm sorry. I should've pushed DiBiase away, but I couldn't move. If I did, I could've risked further injuries and I couldn't have that. Not with Shawn already out for injuries and I'm so sorry and—"

"You kept it." Jeff stared at her neck. "You kept it."

Alexis gently touched the Hardyz necklace he'd given her; her cross one was back in her duffel bag. "Of course I kept it," she said, a bit angry that he'd thought she would've gotten rid of it. "It doesn't leave my neck for very long."

The Enigma set the guitar he'd been playing on the bench and looked behind her out to the hallway. "Is 'Taker with you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Close the door." She did. "Did you try to stop DiBiase?" A nod. "Did he kiss you?" Another nod. "Do you love him?" A shake. "Do you love me?" The only nod he needed to see.

Alexis gasped when she was pushed back against the door. She barely had any time to recover before Jeff's mouth was on hers, kissing her with a hunger she'd never seen from him before. "I missed you so much," he whispered between kisses. "I was a stupid…selfish…son of a bitch."

"Yes…you were."

Jeff pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Alexis smiled and kissed him again softer, gentler then before. "You're forgiven," she whispered back. "And don't worry, I'll talk to my brother." Jeff smiled back and kissed her again.

**~.**.~**

"The following is the Royal Rumble match!" Lilian announced from the ring. "Now, 2 Superstars will start in the ring. Every 90 seconds, another Superstar will enter the ring. Elimination occurs when you are thrown over the top rope and both feet touch the ground. The last remaining Superstar is guaranteed a championship match at the 25th anniversary of Wrestlemania!"

The match started 2 minutes later, Rey Mysterio and John Morrison starting it out.

Backstage, Alexis watched the TV in the locker room with the rest of the Superstars. She looked at her entry number nervously. It was her first rumble match and she had no idea _what _would happen. "So, taking Helmsley's place, Michaels?" Randy asked, leaning against the wall. "What, they couldn't get anyone better?"

"Maybe she's planning on winning the way her brother did back in the 90s," Cody added with a smirk. "One foot on the ground then skin the cat back over the top rope."

Alexis cursed at him under her breath. "Khali's eliminated," Mike pointed out.

"And MVP," Evan added.

Alexis took a deep breath when Chavo was eliminated, leaving Vladimir Kozlov, Rey, and John in the ring. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled.

_It's all about the game  
__And how you—_

The music skipped, then cut out.

_Are you ready?_

Alexis came out and headed down to the ring, a concentrated look on her face. She ran a hand through her non-dyed blonde hair and stared up at the Russian standing in the middle of the ring. Alexis got into the ring slowly.

Kozlov aimed a hit, but she blocked it and hit him back, pushing him back. She pulled him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it. The blonde ducked under the intended clothesline, but when she bounced back, she got hit with a clothesline that had their heads colliding. Alexis used the corner to pull herself up, moving out of the way when Vladimir rushed at her. She threw right hands and tried to get in another Irish Whip, but he resisted and got a kick to the face when she came back. "Hey, Kozlov!" she called. "Suck it!" The blonde sent him a crotch chop before throwing him over the top rope by the back of the neck.

John got up and beat Alexis into a corner when she turned around. She moved out of the corner and he kept hitting, going for an Irish Whip. Alexis reversed it. JoMo ducked under his clothesline, but he couldn't evade a high knee.

_I hear voices in my head  
__They counsel me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me_

Alexis looked up as she pulled John up by the hair when Orton's music hit and the Viper came walking onto the stage. The blonde tossed Morrison over the ropes, but he held on and slithered back under the bottom rope. Alexis' gaze never left the older Superstar as he slid into the ring in front of her.

The two traded blows until Orton got the upper hand, pulling her into an Irish Whip. The blonde reversed it, but Randy reversed it again and turned it into a backbreaker. His fists pounded against the canvas as he watched her get to her feet. Randy went for the RKO, but Alexis pushed him away. She went for a double-underhook mat slam, but JoMo jumped off the ropes and delivered a strong kick to the head before she could finish. Alexis moved toe corner on her stomach as the others fought, trying to stop the ringing in her ears. She finally got to her feet and pulled Morrison to his as the next Superstar's music hit.

_Yo yo yo  
__It's Cryme Tyme!_

Alexis didn't pay attention as JTG entered the rumble and concentrated on weakening Morrison. That only ended up with John switching their positions and getting one leg over the top rope. She moved it down when JTG got JoMo down and started in on her. He tried to get Alexis over the ropes, but she slithered off with him now in the corner. She grabbed him by the hair, grabbed John, and knocked their heads together. She tried to eliminate John, JTG helping, but he got out when she lost interest. Alexis ran up behind Orton with a hit to the back of the neck that succeeded in getting him down to his knees.

_Yeah, I'm priceless!_

Alexis looked up and saw Ted running for the ring. She picked Orton up and set him in the corner, throwing right hands because DiBiase was too busy with the other 3 in the ring. She started to eliminate Randy, but he held fast, getting a few hits to the stomach to get her to loosen up. On a slightly lighter note, John and JTG were hanging on the top rope and had begun to kick at each other.

Randy beat Alexis down from the apron, trying to choke her out when he got back in the ring. This time, it was he who tried to eliminate her, getting her balanced on the corner. She got Orton away, Ted trying to finish the job as the buzzer sounded.

_Break the walls down!_

Alexis didn't even focus on the approaching Jericho as Ted left her alone and went to work on Mysterio instead. The blonde tried to recuperate in the corner but John made sure that didn't happen. He kept her in the corner before she finally drove her knee into his stomach and rammed his head heard into the turnbuckle. She turned her attention to Chris for the moment and pulled him away from JTG. She pulled him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it, getting a running bulldog when she stumbled out of the corner. Chris went for his Lionsault, landing on his feet when she rolled out of the way. Alexis went for her superkick, but he grabbed her leg and pulled the other out from under her. He was mere inches from getting the Walls of Jericho locked in before she twisted back and he went flying for the ropes. She got to her feet and threw Chris over the ropes, but she held on and slid back under the bottom rope. Alexis walked back, but held onto the ropes as she tried to push Jericho off the apron. Seeing that she wasn't getting anyway, she turned her attention to beating down JTG.

_Fuck,_ she thought when Mike Knox came running out. The blonde left JTG alone and tried to get Jericho eliminated again. A couple knees rammed into her chest and she dropped Y2J, getting hit into the corner right after. John pulled Chris away to deal with him himself, leaving Alexis to try and recover in the corner.

Alexis finally stood all the way up. She ran over to where Mike was trying to eliminate Rey and drove her arm into the back of his neck. She tried to pull him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it. Good thing? She hit DiBiase with a clothesline on the way over. The blonde turned back around, getting a knockout blow to get her on the ground. Alexis shakily got back to her feet, Mike pulling her up and ramming her head down into a turnbuckle. Knox moved his foot to her neck and pushed, both choking and trying to eliminate her. Rey finally came over and hit Mike to stop him, Alexis using the ropes to stay on her feet.

The buzzer ran and Mike came running out to join the rumble. Alexis watched from the corner as the Miz attacked everything that got close to him, a slight look of amusement on Alexis' face. She fell to the canvas when the brunette ran at her and got her with a hell of a clothesline. Knox pressed his foot into her neck in the corner until JTG came over and broke it up.

Alexis watched as Randy gave John an RKO, then Miz, then JTG. She took a deep breath and waited until Orton turned around to deliver a perfect Sweet Chin Music. She pulled Morrison to his feet and threw him at the ropes. He hit Miz on the way and both went over the top rope for a double elimination. She went at Ted for a couple seconds before Rey started in on her. As Finaly came out, Alexis leaned back against the ropes. Rey bounced off the opposite side, but she flipped him over her head when he came back. Mysterio held onto the ropes, using Miz and Morrison as virtual stepping stones to stay in the rumble.

Finlay attacked next, hitting her with a forearm that got her to her knees. He went after a few others, giving her an inverted atomic drop to get her on her back. He bounced off the ropes and jumped, landing on her upper chest and neck. She managed to roll to the side and out of the way before she got hurt anymore.

"Couldn't have gotten a high number, could you, Hunter?" she breathed through gritted teeth. "Had to be fucking number 7."

_Yeah, I'm priceless!_

Chris started attacking just as Cody ran down to the ring. He held his foot against her throat to keep her in place. Mike Knox got him off, but Legacy attacked not 10 seconds after. They finally left her alone in favor of beating down Finlay instead. It took several seconds, but she got back to her feet and flipped her hair back just as the lights went out and a gong sounded.

"Mark," she whispered. Don't get her wrong. Mark may love her brother like there's no tomorrow and he may be like a father to her when she needs it, but he was scary as hell in the ring and she _hated_ to fight him because he _never_ held back, no matter who he was fighting.

Everyone stopped fighting when the lights went out and the Undertaker walked out on the ramp. Every eye was on 'Taker as he climbed into the ring. Alexis watched as he took out everyone who came at him. She took a deep breath and went for it. mark knocked her into the corner with a strong right hand. She watched him eliminate JTG before coming back to her for a couple more hits. The blonde finally moved just before Cody came slamming into the corner she was just in. Goldust entered the match not long after, but she didn't care. He was no concern of hers.

Alexis watched in amusement as Goldust slapped Cody across the face, knocking him down a second later. Randy watched as Rhodes got slapped again, a look of displeasure in his eyes. Goldust turned and slapped Ted, then turned and got an RKO from the Viper. Randy brought Cody forward with a hand on his shoulder over Goldust. "You know what you have to do?" Randy asked. Cody nodded. He picked Goldust up and threw him over the top rope for the elimination.

Alexis looked away when Knox started on her again, CM Punk now joining in the mass confusion. Knox left her alone when Phil started doing what every new person did. Beat up on everyone. Alexis went for another superkick, but he ducked and retaliated with a G.T.S.

_Somebody's gonna get their ass kicked_

Alexis was still on the ground, a ringing pain in her head, when Mark Henry came out to the ring. She rolled slightly, almost falling off the apron, and finally got to her hands and knees. She got to her feet, stumbled a bit, and started throwing right hands at the World's Strongest Man. The blonde back up and got a running start, jumping only to get the World's Strongest Slam.

_Ain't not stopping me  
__Now!_

Alexis, in the corner, kept one hand on the middle rope as she tried to recover from her last finisher. She finally got back up and threw Punk over the ropes, but he hung on tight before his feet hit the floor. Finlay beat her into the corner again just as William Regal joined in. He soon left her alone in favor of someone else. So she sat in the corner and watched the carnage going on around her. She just noticed Mark Henry walking back up the ramp before Rhodes and DiBiase were on her like flies on honey. She tried to fight them off, but it didn't work. They picked her up and tried to push her out of the ring. Almost succeeded, too. The blonde fell over the top rope, but she held on and shimmied back in.

_Come on!  
__Yeah, you know…  
__S.O.S.!_

Kofi came running in, giving the Rocker a clothesline that knocked her back on her ass again. She got to the edge of the ring just as Randy got to his feet, starting to stomp down on her ankle. Orton kept beating her as the rest of the Superstars battled it out. William Regal pushed Randy away and took over the beatdown. On the other side of the ring, Mark, busted open from a few too many hits to the head, eliminated Shelton Benjamin. Alexis forced Regal of and was so close to eliminating him when Kane joined the rumble. Regal pushed the blonde off and got her to the canvas, choking her with a foot to the throat. He pulled her to her feet and changed to choking her in the corner. He finally left her alone when the Brothers of Destruction started in on everyone in the ring, but got eliminated by Punk in the process.

_What's up?_

Alexis pulled herself up using the ropes as R-Truth joined in at #24. She waited a few seconds, then attacked. She pulled Ron into an Irish Whip, getting hit with a clothesline right after when he bounced back. He tried to eliminate her, but Chris quickly broke it up. She grabbed Knox, but he picked her up. She held fast to the ropes as he tried to throw her out.

_RVD!  
__The whole f'in show!_

_Rob? _Alexis' eyes flicked up to the stage for a split second. She quickly refocused and kicked Mike away.

Rob attacked everyone on their feet. Alexis stood up when he climbed to stand on the top turnbuckle, rushing at him. He jumped off before she could hit him, though. Rob ran at her, using her position in the corner to deliver a perfect kick across the face. The blonde fell in a 69 position right on Ron, Van Dam flipping onto them as the buzzer sounded and The Brian Kendrick came out. He managed to eliminate Kofi before the Rocker tried to get him out, too. But he bounced off the 2nd rope and stayed in the ring. So, she grabbed him and threw him completely out of the ring on the opposite side.

Alexis flipped her hair back out of her face and stumbled around in the middle of the ring. She started trading blows with Kane only to fall flat on her face with a hard right hand. She looked over when the buzzer rang.

_I am perfection!_

_Is…Is he wearing tinsel on his shorts?_ Alexis watched Dolph Ziggler run down. She saw him back into Kane, turn around, and offer his hand for a shake. _Oh, you dead now, boy._ And she was right. Kane grabbed Ziggler's hand and whipped him out of the ring. _Told ya._

Alexis looked up when a shadow was cast over her several seconds later. _Oh, shit._ Mark pulled her up, starting to throw right hands that had her head snapping back with every hit. As Santino's music hit, she used the older man to stand up, switching their positions and ramming her shoulder into his stomach several times. Santino on the other hand…not lucky at all. He ran into the ring and about 1 and a half seconds later, Kane clotheslined him back over for the elimination. Alexis grinned when she saw it happen and turned her attention back to the Undertaker.

Alexis and Mark exchanged blows, moving toward the center of the ring. Alexis got the upper hand, but a strong right hand got her on her back. She had just gotten back to her feet when Kane came over and tried to eliminate her. The blonde quickly wrapped her arm around the top rope and hooked her leg over the middle of try and stay in the match. She fell on the apron just as "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan came out to join the fray. The Rocker shakily got to her feet, stumbled across the ring, and got kicked in the stomach by Jericho. He tried to eliminate her, but Jim interrupted and she crawled back under the bottom rope.

_Well, it's the Big Show!_

Jim went for her next as Show came out, beating her down in the middle of the ring. As the last entrant climbed over the ropes, Duggan kept beating on her, keeping her on the ground until he chose a new target. He was finally eliminated by the Big Show. Finlay attacked next, dealing hard blows to the head. He finally left and Show took over. A couple slaps to the chest and he left her alone. R-Truth was eliminated next as RVD kept Alexis against the ropes. He tried to eliminate her, but she managed to hang on, Punk getting eliminated on the other side of the ring. Show moved back over to where the blonde was crawling away and eliminated Knox and Mysterio as well. Alexis watched as Kane quickly eliminated Finlay before his boot came at her face and she blacked out for a couple seconds.

Alexis slowly got to her feet, using the ropes to stay upright. She moved over and went straight for Orton, but he caught her with a right hand and tried to eliminate her again. When she resisted, she pulled her through the middle rope for a DDT. While the other 8 in the ring fought, she used the ropes to pull herself to the corner and watched. Jericho eliminated RVD, and then Mark eliminated Jericho. Cody and Ted then eliminated Kane when he tried to do the same for Randy.

Alexis got to her feet and looked around. Big Show in one corner, Mark in another, and Legacy in the other. _This isn't good._

Show went for Alexis, dealing blow after blow to keep her in the corner. She ducked under one of the last fists and switched their positions, the blonde dealing the blows now. She bounced off the ropes, but only got a chokeslam for her troubles. As she lay on the canvas, Mark gave all 3 Legacy members chokeslams. Alexis watched in amazement as Show and 'Taker started to fight on the apron. Orton managed to give Show an RKO to eliminate him, then Show pulled Mark down and he was eliminated as well. The two continued to fight on the outside.

Alexis lifted her head. All three Legacy members were staring at her. _I. Am. So. __**Fucked.**_

Alexis got to her feet slowly, looking around constantly. She swallowed thickly, pulling the side of her pants up. Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared to die. Alexis sent a crotch chop at Randy then immediately attacked Cody. She tried to fight them all off, but it was hard to when it was 3 against 1. They got her in a corner and practically beat her silly.

Alexis fell to her stomach in the middle of the ring. "Get her up!" Randy snapped. Cody and Ted each grabbed one of her arms. She reached up to hit Orton, but he slapped her hand away. "I don't think so." Ted and Cody lifted her to her knees. "You're a weakling. Just like your brother." Randy grabbed her face like you would to a child that you wanted to look at you and forced her to look at him. He kept his grip as the blonde was lifted to her feet. "You're nothing!" He went for an RKO, but she pushed him away into the corner.

Ted went to help Randy while Cody pulled the Rocker into an Irish Whip. Alexis leapt at him when she came back, using a kip-up to get back to her feet, stumbling just a bit. Ted came running at the blonde and she delivered an inverted atomic drop, a chop getting him on his back. She stumbled to the ropes. Randy ran at her, but she flipped him over her head. Too bad his feet didn't hit the ground. Alexis' leg bounced slightly and she sashayed forward to deliver a Sweet Chin Music to Cody. Ted rushed at her and she threw him over the ropes. Cody wasn't far behind.

Randy suddenly rushed up and pushed her over the ropes for the final elimination. "And the winner of the Royal Rumble, Randy Orton!" Lilian announced.

"I was so close," Alexis mumbled.

**~.**.~**

Alexis limped into her locker room, her hand covering her hurting ribs. "That wasn't fun at _all_," she muttered.

"I thought you did great."

Alexis looked over and saw Jeff sitting on the bench. "And why do you think that?" she asked.

Jeff stood up. "You stood up against Legacy and succeeded at it."

Alexis smiled. She went over and kissed. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Jeff laughed and kissed her again.

_.*._

_If anyone has a problem-type for the 'Shawn Michaels Problem Scale' from the beginning of the chapter, send them in. I'll use all suggestions. At some point, I will actually _make_ the scale. :)_


	8. Breaking Point

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. _

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_I am _very _happy because I have a date for prom with a guy that I really like, so yeah…it's awesome:)_

_Hmm…I wonder how much I'd have to pay to get the Undertaker to give my history teacher a Tombstone Piledriver…something to think about…_

_Raise your hand if you're attending the Rated R Retirement Party for Edge tonight! *raises hand*_

_.*._

"How many people do you know who can name every serial killer whoever existed in a row. Put 'em in chronological order," Alexis sang under her breath as she headed down the hallway of the hotel most Superstars were staying at, heading for the elevator, "beginning with Jack the Ripper. Name the time and place from the body, the bag, the zipper. Location of the woods where the body was dragged and then dumped…" She trailed off when the door ahead of her opened, the three members of Legacy walking out with bags in hand.

Randy saw her and stopped the other two, his eyes looking her up and down. She was in a pair of army green shorts that were pretty short held up by her purple leather Undertaker belt, a pair of black combat boots with bright green laces on her feet. A green and brown camouflage tanktop with the neckline low enough to show both her necklaces clung tightly to her torso and her hair was kept up in two pigtails, multiple bands of yarn and rubber around one wrist and a DX wristband around the other.

"Look what we have here, boys," Orton said with a grin. Alexis backed up a few steps, not liking the look on the Viper's face. It looked like the look Mark had given Vickie Guerrero before he gave her a Tombstone Piledriver. "Where's your weakling brother, Michaels? Off fucking Helmsley and Calaway?"

Alexis bit back an insult. She _really_ didn't want to start a fight when it was 3-on-1 and especially not in a public place. "Listen, Orton," the blonde tried to reason, "I don't want to fight you. Let's just…go our separate ways and deal with whatever this is later." She backed up again, freezing when she hit a hard surface.

"Well, well, Miss Michaels. How nice to see you again."

Alexis' breath hitched slightly when her bags were torn from her hands. She stepped forward and turned to face Edge behind her. "This isn't my day," she mumbled. She turned once more before an RKO made her see black.

Randy snapped at the almost-unconscious Rocker. "Pick her up and let's go," he ordered. "It's time to teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

**~.**.~**

Alexis stirred slightly, eyes slowly fluttering open. She tried to move and found one arm locked to a pipe beside her with a pair of handcuffs. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps grow closer, her gaze hardening when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Miss Michaels," Randy smirked. Alexis wanted to yell at him, but her head was still hammering as an aftereffect of the RKO.

"What the hell do you want, Orton?" she managed to get out through a clenched jaw.

Randy didn't answer as Edge came up beside him, flipping through the small wallet-sized book of photos she always kept with her. "Let's see here," he mused, flipping to the beginning. "We've got the Rainbow-Haired Fairy and his shit of a brother, the Motor City losers, your weakling brother, Helmsely, and Calaway. I don't know these three, though." He held up 3 pictures, 2 men and a woman. "Who are they?"

When she didn't answer, Randy strode forward and slapped her across the face. "He asked you a question, Michaels," he snarled. "Who are they?"

"Randy, Scott, and Shari," Alexis mumbled.

Edge shrugged and tossed the book behind him. "Do you know what we want?" he asked.

Alexis took a deep breath. She knew exactly what they wanted, but she wanted to try something and see if it worked. "Tell you what," she bargained. "Me and Hunter in a Submissions Count Anywhere match against Rhodes and DiBiase at Breaking Point. If they win, rematch at Hell in a Cell. Agree?"

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I won't tell Mark."

**~.*3 weeks later*.~**

It had been 3 weeks since her confrontation with Edge and Legacy and so far, she'd been faithful to her end of the bargain. Hunter had agreed to the match and there was only one thing to do now. Tell Shawn about Jeff.

"Shay, can I talk to you?"

Shawn looked up from his book and saw his sister standing in front of him. Mark and Hunter were out shopping for food, so they were the only two in the house. He frowned when he saw her face and set his book aside.

Alexis took a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "Shay-Shay, you know I love you," she started. "And I know you don't want me to get hurt. And…And I need to tell you. Jeff still loves me."

"No." Shawn stood up quickly. "No, you're not doing that to yourself again. I know I'm not our father, but I'm not going to let you get hurt like that again."

"But, Shawn—"

"No buts, Alexis. No."

"He loves me. Truly and deeply loves me. He knows he was stupid and selfish and he never wants to let me go again."

Shawn sighed and sat back down, rubbing his temples. "If he hurts you again, I'll let Mark kill him, okay?" he bargained.

Alexis beamed. She leaned down and hugged her brother tightly, kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much, Shawn," she said. "And I'm going over to Matt's for a duel, so…if you could just tell Mark and Hunter that'd be great thanks bye!"

"Hey—!" She was already gone. Shawn slumped down in his chair. "She is going to be the death of me someday."

Alexis ran through the woods along the path that connected her house of Matt's and Jeff's, knocking eagerly on Matt's front door. She smiled when Matt opened the door. "Glad to know you could make it," he said, letting her in.

"Well, when Shawn's the only one home it gets easier," the blonde replied with a shrug. The two headed out back to the BCR dome where Jeff, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, and Jesse Neal were waiting. Alexis smiled and walked over to Jeff, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aw, why can't I get that?" Shane pouted.

Jeff growled playfully. "She's mine," he dared. "You'll have to fight me for her."

"Ooh, two guys fighting over me?" Alexis teased. "How will I ever decide who wins?" She laughed.

"Okay." Matt stood up straight, a blanket covered with tomatoes, grapes, bananas, oranges, cantaloupe, and cabbage on the ground behind him. There was a bowl in his hand filled with scraps of folded paper. "Rules are pretty simple. All these papers have names of food on them. Whatever you pull, you get hit with."

"Why are we doing this again?" Shannon asked, looking around.

Matt shrugged. "Take a paper."

**~.*Breaking Point*.~**

Alexis leaned over backwards, sighing in relief when her back popped. "Hunter," she said, looking over at the other blonde. "Make sure I never duel ever again with Matt." She rolled her shoulders back. "That fucking cantaloupe hurt." Hunter just laughed.

**~.**.~**

_-Footage from Monday: Still Unbroken by Lynyrd Skynyrd playing-_

_Alexis threw Cody backstage, Ted and Hunter right behind him. They were all in their ring outfits, but the two Legacy members had shirts on. Alexis and Hunter used everything available at their disposal to beat down Cody and Ted. Rhodes finally got away and ran up to DiBiase. Hunter picked up a garbage can and hurled it at them. Alexis picked the can back up and threw it at them again as they emerged out into the concourse where fans were walking everywhere._

_Alexis ran at Rhodes, the two falling over and breaking the table they hit. They kept fighting on the ground, Hunter flipping DiBiase onto the unbroken part of the table. All 4 kept fighting as they headed down the hall. A couple security guards stopped to see what was going on, stopping when they noticed who was fighting. Alexis leapt at Ted to get him off her partner, hitting at his back until they got up and she threw him out the door._

_Outside, Ted threw a guard out of his chair. He handed it to Cody when he stumbled out and turned him around. "I'll get the car!" he said quickly, running off. Cody panted as he waited, chair in hand._

_Alexis opened the door with Hunter right behind her. Cody swung the chair. The Game stepped back while the Rocker fell to the ground, the chair hitting the door. The two DX members ran after Cody, he and Ted getting into a car. Hunter swung the chair down, Alexis hopping on the back. She fell off and Hunter threw the chair at the car as it drove off._

_-Back to normal-_

_Are you ready?  
__You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…  
__Break it down!_

Alexis and Hunter came out, glowsticks in hand, for the first Submissions Count Anywhere match in WWE history. "The following is a Submissions Count Anywhere match," Lilian announced as glowsticks were thrown. "Now in this match there are no pinfalls, disqualifications, or countouts. The only way to win is to make one of the members of the opposing team submit and the submission can occur anywhere. Introducing first, the team of…the Game, Triple H, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels, D-Generation X!"

"Damn, Hunter!" Alexis laughed, throwing the glowsticks she'd had in the waistband of her pants. "You throw hard!"

"Years of practice, sweets," he grinned, throwing his last stick.

Alexis smiled, grabbing the microphone like she always did and handed it over. "Sounds to me…" Hunter started. "Sounds to me like the DX army is here." The crowd cheered. "So I need to know…are you ready?" The crowd cheered. "No, Montreal, I said. Are…you…rrrrrready?"

_Crap, Montreal?_ Alexis thought as they leaned over in the middle like always. Even though she hadn't personally done it, she was still the younger sister of the man who had performed the Montreal Screwjob on Bret Hart years ago.

"Then," Hunter continued, "for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching around the world…" He held his hand up when the 'You screwed Bret!' chants started up. "And...and for Montreal. Because I know there was an incident that happened quite a few years ago…and apparently, it just sticks with some people…"

"Hunter, please shut up," Alexis muttered, looking up at him.

"…and they can't let go of it," he finished. "I just want everybody to know, on a personal note from me, sincerely…"

"Shut up!" Alexis motioned for him to zip his lip, but he didn't notice or care.

"It was all his fault," Hunter said, pointing over at Alexis. He grinned. "Oh, sorry, used to Shawn being there. Well, she's from the same family, I can blame it on her. It was all her fault."

"Hunter!" Alexis whined, standing up straight and looking around.

"I wasn't even there," Hunter defended. "Wasn't me." Alexis blew a strand of hair out of her face in annoyance as the 'You screwed Bret!' chants started back up. "Alright, so with that in mind," they leaned back down, "llllllllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!" He tossed the microphone over.

"And if you're not down with that," Alexis finished, "we got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!"

_It's a new day!  
__It's a new generation!_

"And with a combined weight of 458 pounds," Lilian announced, "they are the tag team of Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!"

"Aw, don't they make such a cute couple?" Alexis asked, clasping her hands together and swooning slightly. Hunter laughed as the bell rang.

Alexis popped her gum as she and her partner stared down the two Legacy members. "Let's go, boys," she grinned. They ran at the others, beating them down. Alexis got Cody into the corner, throwing a couple chops across his bare chest as Hunter worked on Ted in another corner. Cody reversed Alexis' Irish Whip, the blonde leaping at him when she came back. She quickly got up with a kip-up, watching as Hunter got DiBiase with a knee off an Irish Whip. Alexis bounced herself off the ropes and took his knee out with her shoulder as Cody came running back into the ring.

She ducked under his clothesline, picking him up and dropping his bent leg across her knee. Hunter took came of him for her after, using his shoulder to take him out. Alexis climbed out of the ring with her partner and went after Cody, knocking him down with a single chop. She picked him up and let him drop on the steel steps. Rhodes tried to get the upper hand, but a quick hit to the gut got rid of that idea pretty quickly. As Hunter dealt with Ted by the announcer's tables, she threw Cody over the security wall into the fans, following right behind with a referee to catch submissions.

The two traded blows as they traveled through rows of fans screaming and yelling. Alexis got the upper hand for a second and rammed Cody's head down into the security wall, giving the people she was standing in front of a small grin. Ted came out of nowhere all of a sudden and tackled her to the ground. Hunter was right behind him, taking care of Cody to make sure he didn't turn it into a 2-on-1 thing. The Game eventually got both of them off the Rocker and they retook control of the match.

As Alexis and Ted traded blows, Hunter followed Cody up the stairs. The two others weren't that far behind, Alexis still in control. There was still a referee following both pairs as they walked up the stairs. She got Ted into a headlock and locked her leg around the steel bars in the middle of the stairs, locking in a potential submission hold.

Hunter and Cody had emerged onto the concourse, fans stopping to watch the action that was right in front of them. Hunter pulled the younger up and threw him into the wall, watching him fall to the ground before going after him. Ted appeared and pushed him away, falling to the ground himself. Alexis was right behind him, stomping down on Rhodes. The two DX members kept the two Legacy members on the ground, a good crowd of fans gathered around them now.

"Hey, Hunter!" Alexis yelled. She gave him a knowing look and he nodded. They both grabbed a pair of legs and locked in matching Figure Four Leg Locks. Rhodes and DiBiase screamed in pain, the refs checking for a submission, but they got none. Cody moved over so Ted could reach, the older brunette raking Alexis's eyes to get her to break the hold and from then on, Cody made Hunter break his.

For the first time, Legacy took control.

_***okay, I am fucking tired and really don't want to write this whole match out. I'm skipping to the end. Sorry***_

Alexis panted hard as she got up on her hands and knees in the middle of the ring. Ted and Cody were circling her, making fun of her to the fans. Hunter was backstage, probably knocked out from the beating he'd received not 30 seconds ago. The blonde gasped when her leg gave out for a few seconds. Both legs and her back were in extreme pain after going through several submission holds in the match.

Alexis fell to her back when Cody got a right hand to her head. Ted got the next hit and she was back on her back. They pulled her up and each twisted an arm around, delivering punches to the gut before whipping her into the corner. Cody ran at her, but she got her foot up and kicked at his face. Ted tried, but she delivered a few right hands before he got her into a scoop slam and back on her back once again. He bounced off the ropes for an elbow, but she rolled out of the way and he hit the canvas instead.

She threw Ted out of the ring and went for Cody. She aimed for a chop, but he flipped over, his foot kicking her straight in the jaw. He immediately turned her over and locked in an ankle lock. Alexis yelled out in pain, wiggling around. She grabbed a rope, but it did not good in the type of match she was in. She finally got back up to the one foot Rhodes didn't have a hold on, hopping around. She hit DiBiase with a right hand before twisting around and kicking Rhodes off. She moved over to the ropes, tossing DiBiase over her head when he ran at her and out of the ring. She got Rhodes with a Sweet Chin Music, but since you couldn't win the match with a pinfall, it wasn't doing her much good. Backstage, Hunter was trying to stand up.

Alexis and Cody used each other to stand up, but the blonde pulled his feet out from under him and put him another Figure Four, putting as much pressure on his legs as she possibly could. Ted leapt back in the ring and broke it up before his partner could submit. He pulled Alexis up, giving her a right hand that had her stumbling back into the corner. Cody ran at her once again, but she sidestepped him and his shoulder rammed into the steel post. She and DiBiase traded blows until he got a kick to the gut. He leaned her over and picked her up upside-down with his arms around her waist. Cody grabbed her kicking legs from his spot sitting on the top turnbuckle, but she kicked at his jaw and he fell to the ground. She wiggled and kicked even more to get her feet back on the canvas, throwing Ted over her back.

Alexis breathed heavily, using the ropes to try and get back to her feet. She held onto the ropes tightly to stay upright as she watched Ted, her foot bouncing up and down slightly as she tried to tune up the band.

Cody pulled her legs out from under her and turned her over from outside the ring. He pulled on her legs until she was straddling the corner almost painfully, giving her a couple right hands to keep her somewhat still. The blonde tried to kick him away, but she didn't have that much strength left. Cody grabbed her legs and maneuvered them in the right places, falling back and locking in a Figure Four around the steel post. Alexis was crying out in pain at this point, the pain racing through her legs too much to handle. She tried to pull his legs off, but Ted came up from behind her and locked in the Million Dollar Dream.

Alexis yelled in pain that was almost too much for her to handle. She had the Figure Four around the steel post being locked in on her legs and the Million Dollar Dream was locked in on her upper half to keep her from moving all but one arm. Hunter had started to roll down the ramp, but he wasn't moving fast enough. The pain finally became too much and Alexis slapped her hand against the steel post for the submission.

"Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" Lilian announced as the bell rang.

Alexis fell to the ground when both submission holds were finally released, gritting her teeth from the pain. She couldn't move anything below her waist and everything above was in pain. "See you at Hell in a Cell, Michaels," Ted said with a grin before he and Cody headed away.

_.*._

_Yeah, sorry I didn't have the whole match, but I have this growing pain in my neck and my lower back is really killing me and I have to get up tomorrow (though I have no school tomorrow, Monday, or next Friday) and I have to go to my sister's school's presentation of Stations of the Cross and I have to go find a prom dress and help my friend Cody (who is my date) find a tux and…yeah…I'm tired. I need sleep…_


	9. Hell in a Cell

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Edge's retirement was…AWESOME!:)))_

_And I *heart* APPLE.:) For those who don't know what that is, it is Allied People Powered by Loathing Everything that you stand for (they're against The Corre)._

_And to __**BeLiz**_**, **_I agree! Bring back the Attitude Era when the Undertaker wore leather and rode a motorcycle. When John Cena introduced the WWE spinner belt and was the Doctor of Thuganomics. When Edge and Christian gave 5-second poses for the benefit of those with flash photography. When Shawn Michaels would strip to his underwear when he lost to Chyna and Triple H in a middle-of-the-ring poker game. When DX ran wild. The Attitude Era needs to be reborn!_

_.*._

**~.*Monday Night RAW*.~**

Alexis smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed against the side of her neck. "Where's Matt, Ev?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the brunette.

"How did you know it was me?" Evan pouted as the blonde turned around to face him.

Alexis smiled and hooked her cross necklace back around her neck. "Nails," she stated simply. She picked up his hands and looked at his fingernails. "Yours are pretty good, but aren't painted like Jeff's. And he's the only other one who does stuff like that."

Evan frowned, but it disappeared quickly. He sat straddling the bench, watching the Rocker zip up her boots. "What are you gonna do tonight?" he asked.

Alexis grinned, pulling her pants over her boots and standing up. "I'm gonna go out and give Cole a piece of my mind," she replied. She held up an HBK shirt and a DX shirt. "Which one do you think?"

Evan looked at the two. He smiled and pulled the shirt he'd been wearing over his head. "How 'bout this one?" he suggested.

Alexis looked at the shirt. "I like you taste in clothes," she teased.

**~.**.~**

Michael Cole stood in the little box he now seemed to live in next to the commentators with a microphone in hand, Jack Swagger standing in the ring. "Jerry," he said, looking over at Lawler, "you know what you are?" He opened the door to his box and got into the ring instead. "You're a washed-up has-been that's just trying to steal the spotlight once again!"

"You know what, Cole?" King stood up. He made a move to get in the ring.

"I don't think so!" Michael yelled at him; Swagger had moved to stand behind him at this time. "Don't forget, if you so much as _touch_ me, you're fired! So sit back do—"

_Are you ready?  
__Break it down!_

The DX entrance theme beat through the arena through the cheers as Alexis came running out with a smile on her face dressed like she was ready for a match in her ring boots, DX chap-pants, and Hunter's DX cadet cap backwards on her head with 2 DX wristbands on one wrist and one just above her elbow on the other arm, Evan's T-shirt covering her torso. His 'Air Bourne' design was on the front while Matt's 'Unlock Your Destiny' design was on the back. She ran down to the ring, grabbing a microphone from a cameraman. "Well, well, well," she said. "Look everyone! It's Michael Cole! The voice of WWE!"

"That's right!" Cole agreed with a cocky grin.

"Voice?" Alexis continued with a laugh. "Please. If you're the voice of the WWE, then someone _please_ fire me! And 'Cole Miners'? Really? That's the best you can come up with?" She looked at the crowd. "How many Cole Miners do we have here tonight?" The arena filled with boos. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Now wait just a mi—"

Alexis laughed. "Hang on, hang on," she interrupted. "I've got one more. How many Cole Miners does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" She kept laughing as she listened to the crowd. "Exactly! One! Which means that lightbulb with _never_ get screwed in!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" Michael dared. "How many of your fans does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

"That's a great question, asshole," she replied. "How many groupies does to take to screw in a lightbulb?" The entire arena erupted in cheers. "Exactly! One! The only problem is the fighting that'll start on who gets to screw it in."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Cole asked. "Exactly how many of these people here tonight are your fans?"

"How many groupies we got here tonight?" The arena erupted again. "Yeah, exactly. They all came to see the one, the only, the Rocker."

"It doesn't matter what they think!" Michael yelled at her. "I know all about people like you!" Alexis crossed her arms, daring him to continue. "You see your brother do something and you think you can do the same thing! The Rocker, the Heartbreak Girl, the Enigmatic Superstar, they all mean one thing. Alexis Michaels is a loser!" Alexis drummed her fingers against her arm, holding back only slightly. "In fact, I could take you on right here, right now, and I'd win!"

"Alright," Alexis interrupted.

"What?"

"I'll take you on. Right here. Right now." She dropped her microphone and stepped forward when the lights blinked twice with a corresponding beep. She snatched her microphone back up quickly. "Take a step toward that computer, Cole, and you'll be bleeding out your teeth," the blonde threatened. Swagger tried to get her back, but got a superkick that practically knocked him out.

"You can't do that!" Michael yelled at her.

"I think I just did." Alexis got out of the ring and walked up to the podium where the GM's computer sat, opening it up. "Can I have your attention please?" she asked, mimicking the man in the ring. "I have just received an e-mail from the anonymous RAW General Manager. And I quote…" She looked up at Cole. "Michael Cole, you incestuous prick!" She laughed. "Okay, okay." She cleared her throat. "Michael Cole, you issued the challenge and you _will_ accept it. Tonight, there will be a match between you, Michael Cole and Alexis Michaels. And that match begins…right now."

Michael yelled at her as the bell rang to start the match, a referee running out, looking at the still-hurting Swagger on the ground. "Ooh, tough break," she said, getting into the ring.

"You little bitch," he spat, tossing his coat and tie out of the ring. "Fine, I'll just beat you. Shouldn't be that hard. You're just a girl, after all."

"Ah, but you forget, my dear asshole," the Rocker scolded. "This girl has been growing up with the Heartbreak Kid. She's been trained by the best there is and ever will be. _You _have never had a match in your life. So don't cry too hard when you lose."

Michaels slapped her across the face.

Alexis rubbed her jaw slightly, spitting blood out of her mouth. "You just made a _big _mistake," she growled. She kicked her leg out, hopping for a second when it was caught. She jumped up and spun her body around, ramming her other foot into the side of Cole's head. She got back to her feet and moved to the ropes, the crowd counting along as she tuned up the band.

Michael finally got back to his feet and turned around just in time for a Sweet Chin Music. Alexis went for the cover. 1…2…Alexis pulled his shoulders off the canvas herself. "You don't deserve a pinfall," she decided, standing up. "You deserve a submission." She grabbed his legs and locked in the Figure Four Leg Lock, leaning back for more pressure.

Cole lasted about 5 seconds before tapping out. "Here is your winner, Alexis Michaels!" Lilian announced.

Alexis leaned down to the loser's level. "Maybe that'll teach you not to underestimate me," she smirked.

**~.*Hell in a Cell*.~**

"You ready sweets?" Hunter asked as Alexis slid a few glowsticks in the waistband of her pants. She nodded. "Leg still feeling okay?" Another nod. On Friday, she'd taken a bad fall from the corner during her match and her leg now had a slight pain to it every now and then. "Then let's go kick some Legacy ass."

**~.**.~**

The heavy steel cell loomed around the ring, ominous in its appearance. Its mere presence sent an uncomfortable chill down people's bodies. "This match is set for one-fall and is a Hell in a Cell match!" Lilian announced. "Now in this match, there are no disqualifications or countouts. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission."

_Are you ready?  
__You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to ear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the master…  
__Break it down!_

Alexis and Hunter came out, the newest DX shirt on Alexis' upper body. They threw glowsticks at the crowd until Legacy suddenly came out and attacked from behind. Hunter got control of Rhodes, but DiBIase ran Alexis into the security wall. Legacy switched places, Ted moving the Game away as Cody threw the Rocker into the wall of the cell.

And the match hadn't even started yet.

Cody kept throwing right hands until she finally got in a hit of her own. She held feebly to the wall of the cage as he rammed his elbow onto the back of her neck. Hunter threw Ted over the commentator's table then went over and threw Cody off his partner. Alexis pushed herself off the security wall and brushed the hair out of her face, leaning against the cell wall. The Game held Cody's arms, letting go after Alexis got him with a chop across the chest. She pulled the top off the table, Hunter getting Rhodes in the head with a TV monitor as the other blonde pulled the rest of the electronics off the table.

"You good to do this?" Hunter asked.

"I think," Alexis said, rolling her shoulders back.

The two members of DX picked Cody up and moved to the end of the table. One double suplex later and Rhodes was writhing in pain atop the table. DiBiase suddenly came back, running Hunter into the cell before going after Alexis, beating her to the ground. As Ted took care of her partner, she got back up and pulled Cody to his feet. She followed him around the cell then pulled him into an Irish Whip, his shoulder slamming into the security wall. The blonde walked over, giving him a chop that sent him tumbling backwards over the security wall. She followed him over, but only got in one right hand before he beat her back against the wall. Cody backed up and ran at her, but she tossed him over her head and the wall, his leg ramming into the corner of the cell.

Cody crawled over to the cell door, wrapping the logger chain that was used to lock the cell around his hand. Alexis didn't see, moving to climb over the security wall. She got one leg over before he rammed the chain into her already fucked up left knee. As she sat in pain, Rhodes ran up the ramp to the stage where the other two were fighting, ramming the chain into Hunter's head. With Alexis still unable to move very much, Cody and Ted delivered a double-DDT to Hunter on the steel floor. One Cross Rhodes later and the Game was barely moving on the stage.

"Let's get Michaels," Cody said.

The two Legacy members headed down to the cage, Alexis holding her left knee as she struggled to stand. Ted rushed forward and kicked, taking her leg out again. "Come on, get her around the cage," DiBiase said. Cody drug Alexis so her left leg was wrapped around the wall of the cage, Ted delivering right hands to keep her incapacitated. Alexis reached for him as Rhodes held her leg in place, but he was too far away. The Rocker fell back when DiBiase took hold of the cell door and rammed it into her leg. He did it again, Cody finally letting her leg go as she held it, rolling slightly as she breathed through her teeth.

Ted picked her up by her hair as Cody went to grab something, bringing her into the cell and throwing a right hand that had her falling face-first to the floor. Rhodes finally came back with the logger chain, getting in the cell and locking it. The bell finally rang to start the match, Hunter still up on the stage as Alexis was locked in the cell with a referee, Cody, and Ted.

Legacy pushed the Rocker into the ring, sliding in right after. Cody kicked to keep her down as Ted walked around, holding his arms above his head crossed at the wrist to mock her. "Come on, get up!" Rhodes yelled, pulling on the ropes.

Alexis slowly got to her feet, trying to keep her weight off her left leg. She looked over at the stage and saw Hunter's body lying there. She watched as Rhodes and DiBiase slowly crept closer with creepy grins on their faces. _This isn't good._

Alexis attacked Ted into a corner, but Cody was right there to help beat her off her feet in the middle of the ring. DiBiase pulled her up, giving her a boot to the face. "Double?" Rhodes asked. DiBiase nodded with a grin. Legacy went to two opposite corners, watching as Alexis tried to get to her feet. The second she got to her feet she was hit with a high-low, Ted taking out her legs as Cody took out her upper body. Rhodes covered her. 1…2…she kicked out.

The younger pulled her up and delivered a few right hands before the other grabbed her left leg and rolled her over, lifting and slamming her knee into the canvas. He did it once more before Rhodes took over, bending her leg and lifting her up, letting her bent leg drop on his own. He did it once more. He kept hold of her leg, falling forward when Alexis twisted her body around, her foot connecting with the side of his head. Ted went down for an elbow, but she rolled out of the way and he hit the canvas instead.

Alexis reached for the ropes, getting halfway up before Ted started throwing right hands. He pulled her on her back into the corner as Cody rolled out of the ring and kept stomping until his partner told him to stop. Rhodes pulled her against the ring post and grabbed her left leg, hurling it against the post. He did it again and she fell to the ground. She tried to crawl away, looking under the ring for something to help.

"You keep an eye on Helmsley," Cody ordered, Ted staying in the ring.

Alexis grabbed a steel chair when no one was looking, throwing it at Cody when he turned back. It connected with his head and he fell back, Ted getting out of the ring behind her and throwing her into the cell wall. She crawled around the cell on the ground, Hunter finally trying to make his way back to the ring. DiBiase went for the blonde, but she tripped him and he ran into the cell. Cody grabbed her leg, but she pushed him off. He got back up, pulling her over to try something, but she kicked him back again. Rhodes tried once more. He spun her around and grabbed her legs, leaning back and catapulting her into the cell wall. Alexis held onto the wall without too much damage, Cody pushing her back on her back.

Hunter finally got to the cage. He grabbed the door, pulling but it was still locked with the heavy logger chain. Cody grabbed Alexis' legs again, catapulting her into the cell again. The blonde grabbed the wall and tried to climb. Anything to get away from the two she was trapped with. She kicked Ted away then fell on Cody, trying to beat him down until Ted interrupted and delivered straight right hands.

DiBiase stood up, looking at Hunter. "You like that!" he yelled. "You like that, Triple H! Come on!" The blonde followed him on the outside of the cell, watching the person Shawn trusted him with try to crawl away. Hunter tried pulling on the cell walls, but they didn't give. Ted pushed the Rocker into the ring while Cody stayed outside, getting on the apron after a few seconds. The blonde pushed him off and he fell into the cage. Ted pulled Alexis into an Irish Whip and she reversed it on only one leg, throwing him into Cody (who was back on the apron), the younger flying into the cell wall. Ted rushed back at her, but got an inverted atomic drop that hurt her as well. A chop sent him into the ropes and she went for an Irish Whip. Ted reversed it, but she leapt at him and knocked him to the canvas when she came back.

Hunter tried climbing the cell to find weaknesses, but hopped back down when both people in the ring started moving. Ted got to his feet just as Alexis got up with a kip-up, holding her leg when she landed on it. DiBiase went to do something, but got a superkick instead. It took a few seconds, but she covered him. 1…Cody pulled her off.

Alexis slammed into the cell wall, Cody slamming a chair into her back. Alexis slid to her knees, Hunter going over to her. "Come on, sweets," he encouraged. "You gotta get through this. You're doing good." He stood up when Rhodes came closer, pulling on the cell before walking away. Cody used the cage to jump up, stomping down on the Rocker's chest. Hunter came back with a steel chair in hand, hitting the chain on the door in an attempt to open the door. Ted noticed and walked over, laughing when the Game slammed the chair into the door again.

"You like this?" Ted yelled at him as they walked back to the other two. "You can't do_ anything_!" And he was right. Hunter watched as Cody picked Alexis up like for a powerbomb and ran forward so her back slammed into the cell. She fell to the ground, hissing and moaning in pain. The older blonde tried to open the door with the chair again but to no avail. Ted pulled her up into a powerbomb position again, running forward and slamming her back into the cell again.

Hunter knelt down to where Alexis was, holding onto the cell. "You gotta hang on just a bit longer, sweets," he said. "I can't get the door open. It's locked and they have the key. Just stay stong." He stood up when he noticed Legacy, breathing heavily through his teeth.

"What's the matter, Triple H?" DiBiase asked with a cocky grin.

Hunter didn't speak, backing up. "Hunter…" Alexis said weakly, watching her partner walk back up the ramp and backstage.

"See that, Michaels?" Ted asked, he and Rhodes watching her use the cell to try and stand. "He left you! Your partner _left_ you!" Cody delivered another straight right hand and she fell in the corner. He kept beating her down for at least 20 more seconds. Alexis panted heavily, holding her hand up in a weak example of self-defense. She shook slightly, pain shooting through her entire body. "Come on, Alexis." She shook a bit more, taking hold of the cell walls with weak grips. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Where's Hunter? Where is he?"

Ted pulled her up and lifted her, ramming her back into the corner of the cell. He switched to the steel ring post, doing both once more before dropping her and letting her fall to the ground. He and Rhodes pushed her back in the ring and climbed in after. "Come on, Alexis!" the older yelled at her. "Work your magic now!" She reached up and grabbed Ted's trunks, using them to pull herself up to her feet.

"HBK! HBG!" the crowd started chanting.

"Big brother can't save you now," Ted said. He went for a right hand, but she blocked and gave one back, giving Cody one of his own. She held her lower back as she turned around, getting flattened by DiBiase's clothesline. He leaned against the ropes and stormed over to Cody. "Let's finish this now!"

Cody grabbed the steel chair that was still in the ring as Ted pulled Alexis up to her knees, moving behind her and holding it against her head. He got her to her feet in that same position, using his knee against her back to brace himself and keep the chair in place. Ted delivered a standing dropkick and she collapsed to the ground, Cody falling back against the ropes himself. The two Legacy members stood on either side of her and crossed their wrists over their heads to mock DX. They pulled her to the corner and pulled her forward so she straddled the ring past before Cody crossed her left leg over her right in a '4'. He tried to lock in a Figure Four, DiBiase ready with the Million Dollar Dream, but she pushed him off. Rhodes got her legs crossed again and locked in the submission hold, Ted locking his in as well.

Hunter suddenly came back with a pair of bolt cutters in hand, running down to the ring. He got the tool in place and tried to break the logger chain. Legacy released their holds, setting the chair up in the middle of the ring. Ted pulled Alexis in position for a backdrop, the move connecting just as Hunter broke the chain and walked into the cell for the first time since the match had started. Ted ran at him, but the blonde threw him out of the ring, delivering right hands and knees to the other. DiBiase got back in the ring and was treated to the same treatment. Hunter grabbed Rhodes and threw him at his partner, the two colliding painfully. The Game moved the chair to the middle of the ring, waiting for Rhodes to turn around before delivering a Double A Spinebuster on the steel.

"You okay?" he asked, checking on the young Michaels. She nodded slightly, holding the back of her neck.

Hunter moved back over, getting Cody in position for a Pedigree on the steel chair before Ted interrupted. Alexis forced herself to her feet, tackling the brunette to the ground, using her remaining strength to beat on him. She used the ropes to get to her feet and flipped him over her head when he ran at her.

A referee brought a new logger chain for the cage, but Hunter stopped him before he locked it. He grabbed the chain and wrapped it around his hand, Alexis holding DiBiase so he could receive what was coming to him. The Game pulled Ted up, pushing him into the cell wall and delivering a Pedigree when he came back. Alexis drug him out of the cell, grabbing the bolt cutters as she walked back inside. Hunter closed the door and Cody was locked in the cell with the two members of D-Generation X. Plus a referee, of course.

The two blodnes got back in the ring, Rhodes freaking out a bit when he noticed his situation. Hunter pulled him into an Irish Whip, giving him a Double A Spinebuster when he came back. He pulled the brunette over to the corner and situated the chair around his neck as Alexis climbed to the top turnbuckle. She jumped off with an Elbow Drop, finally getting her energy back. She moved to the corner to start tuning up the band.

"Wait," Hunter said, stopping her. "I've got an idea." Alexis watched as he climbed out of the ring and pulled out his sledgehammer.

"Mr. Sledgy comes to play," she said with a grin. "I like it."

"No idea why you and Shawn decided to name my sledgehammer," the older blonde muttered as he got back in the ring.

"Well, it needed a name."

"I give up on your two. Are all your relatives this weird?"

"Um, pretty much."

"Great."

Hunter grinned when he saw Ted trying to get in the locked cell. All the brunette could do was watch as Alexis tuned up the band, Hunter slamming his sledgehammer down on the canvas with her leg. Cody finally got to his feet and they struck. Rhodes was hit with a Sweet Chin Music and a sledgehammer at the same time. Alexis covered him. 1…2…3!

"Here are your winners," Lilian announced as the bell rang, "the Rocker, Alexis Michaels, the Game, Triple H, D-Generation X!"

Ted yelled uselessly outside the cell, watching his partner lie still in the ring. Hunter walked over and brought Alexis into a hug, kissing the top of her head. He put her arm around his neck, putting his own still holding the sledgehammer around her neck to help her stay upright. "You did good, sweets," he said, patting her stomach gently.

The cell finally started to lift up and Ted couldn't have been in the ring faster. He tried to see if Cody was okay, turning around for a Sweet Chin Music of his own. Alexis shot him a couple DX chops before limping back to the corner. "You gonna be okay?" Hunter asked as he checked on her.

"I just spent at least 10 minutes alone in a locked cell with Rhodes and DiBiase," the Rocker muttered. "I'm going to collapse very soon." She followed her partner to the middle of the ring, kicking Ted's legs out of the way before going through the DX ring chops with him. Hunter picked his sledgehammer back up, Alexis rubbing her jaw and spitting blood on the canvas. The two got in the middle of the ring, Alexis taking Shawn's place, and they threw out the signature DX pose.

EMTs finally made it out to the ring with a stretcher for Cody, a couple referees helping Ted stand outside. Ted got himself together and climbed back in the ring, helping to make sure Rhodes was okay.

Hunter walked over with his sledgehammer still in his hand as Cody started to get rolled away. "Hey, how ya doing, Rhodes?" he asked, slapping his chest a couple times. "How ya doing? Good?" He leaned closer. "Bet not." He slapped the younger's chest a couple more times following them up to the stage. "Alexis! Come up!" Hunter pointed at Ted (who was still by the ring) and shot him a DX chop.

"Next time, we're bringing the bolt cutters with us to the ring," Alexis said, limping slightly as they headed backstage.

**~.**.~**

"Are you okay?"

Alexis lifted her head slightly, lowering it again when she saw it was just Jeff. She had pushed two of the benches in the locker room together and was lying on them with her left leg hanging over the ground and her right leg resting on the bench bent at the knee. "Can I just name off parts of my body that _don't_ hurt?" she groaned.

Jeff laughed. He noticed the bright green DX sweatband around her upper thigh over her pants and grinned. "Why do you have this?" he asked, plucking lightly at it.

Alexis glanced at what he was playing with. "Hunter suggested I wear it," she muttered. "He was just missing Shawn a bit, too."

Jeff smiled and moved up. "Well, I miss you, too," he said softly with a kiss. "But you need a trainer to look you over. Come on."

"Jeff!" Alexis squeaked when Jeff picked her up effortlessly, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You think I'd drop you?" the older blonde teased. "How _dare_ you."

"I'm sorry if the last person that picked me up was DiBiase and I was slammed into steel posts right after," she argued as he carried her to the trainers. "It makes me a little jumpy." Jeff laughed.

Randy watched the two blondes pass from the Legacy locker room, closing the door. He turned back to the three in the room. Ted was sitting on the bench with Cody leaning against him, Edge on the floor as he flipped through a magazine. "How could you lose?" he growled in anger. "You had them separated. You had one of them locked in a cage. How did you lose?"

"We didn't think Helmsley would find bolt cutters," Ted defended. "And Michaels is just like her brother. Doesn't lose easily."

"You had her practically _begging_ for mercy!" Orton yelled.

"Calm down, Orton," Adam said, turning a page in his magazine. "I've got an idea." The Viper just stared at him in silence. "To get to the enemy, you have to attack its allies." Legacy still didn't really seem to understand. "To get to Michaels, take out the people around her." He held up his magazine. Randy grinned.

_.*._

_What Alexis did to Cole is what I _really_ want to do to him. He's annoying, untalented, a dick, a loser, and everything else like that under the sun.:)_

_I love watching the DX/Legacy Hell in a Cell match, but Shawn's face and body language when he's sitting in the corner with Rhodes and DiBiase standing over him is so sad!_

_Next up…TLC! Tables, Ladders, and Chairs!:))_


	10. Tables Ladders and Chairs

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

"_Just when you think you know the answers, I change the questions!" You're awesome if you know who said that:) First person to guess right gets a prize._

_And this one is kinda short, minus the match. I'm lazy like that._

_.*._

"I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patron, I wanna girl in my lap and a Jagerbomb. I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me, and Imma make it rain on the girl who serves me. I drink a fifth of vodka til it's gone and if it feels so good then it can't be wrong. I'm comin' in hot, ya heard me, we keep takin' shots and if not, you nerdy."

Alexis walked through the hotel she was staying at, heading down for breakfast as she sang random songs under her breath. "If you got Jack in your cup, go raise it up. If you ain't got enough, go fill it up. If you had too much, don't throw it up. And if you ain't got shit, throw your hands up."

"Well, those were some words that I hoped never to come out of the little Michaels mouth."

Alexis turned around, ready to hit whoever had dared scold her. Her glare disappeared when she saw who it was. "Roddy!" she exclaimed happily, hugging the Canadian tightly. "Roddy, what are you doing here?"

"Rowdy" Roddy Piper laughed. "I can't see my favorite little girl whenever I'm in the area for something?" he teased.

Alexis laughed with a smile. "How long are you here?"

"Just for a couple minutes more. I've got things to do, people to see."

The blonde pouted. "Fine, then," she said, hugging Piper again. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Of course." Roddy ruffled her hair, knowing that it annoyed her. "Tell Shawn I said hi."

**~.*TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs*.~**

"You feeling better?"

Alexis didn't even look up from her sketchbook when the door to the main locker room opened. Hunter looked around in confusion. There were no mirrors, there were other people talking in the room… "How…did you know it was me?" he asked.

The blonde just smiled. "I'm special like that," she teased. "By the way, might want to get out of the way. Khali is about to open the door."

"You can't kn—"

He didn't even finish before Khali opened the door and moved him out of the way to get in the room. "How do you do that?" Hunter yelled at her.

Alexis laughed. "Told you I'm special," she laughed. She looked up with a smile when Khali stopped to see what she was working on. "Kiss Cam sketch. You like?" The Punjabi Playboy smiled, patting her on the head before heading off for the showers. His translator wasn't there, so he didn't say anything to her, but she knew what he would have said anyway.

"You are perhaps the weirdest person I've ever met in my life," Hunter said as he looked over her book at her drawing.

"Yeah, but I'm related to Shawn," the Rocker mumbled around her pencil. "It's kind of a requirement. If I'm not weird in any sense, I need to go to a doctor."

"And that's what I love about you." Jeff came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Hey, Hunter."

"Hardy."

"Hunt, be nice."

"Fine. Hardy."

Alexis shook her head. She shut her sketchbook and stuffed it back in her bag, standing up and stretching her arms over her head. "What's our match tonight?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping it would be tonight," Jeff whispered in her ear. "In my hotel room…with the lights off and our clothes on the ground."

"I don't think so." Hunter pulled the younger blonde toward him. "Come on, Lex. We need to get ready for our match. Tag Team title match against Jericho and Show."

"I'll talk to you later, Jeff!" Alexis called over her shoulder as she was pulled out of the locker room. She slapped Hunter's shoulder when he finally let her go. "What was that for?"

"I still don't trust him that much, sweets, I'm sorry," the Game apologized. "Mark and Shawn would've done the same thing and you know it."

"Yeah, but Shawn would have been a lot funner to watch," the Rocker pouted, crossing her arms.

"Funner isn't a word."

"It is if I want it to be."

"Sweets, you can't just make up words because you want them to be words."

"Yes I can! You're just a meanie!"

Hunter just laughed.

**~.**.~**

"This is a tables, ladders, and chairs match," Lilian announced, "and it is for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships! Now the usage of tables, ladders, and chairs is all legal and the winners will be declared when one member climbs a ladder and retrieves the tag team titles."

_Are you ready?_

The lights shut off, green bouncing off the walls.

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…_

_Break it down!_

"Introducing first," Lilian announced as Hunter and Alexis came out with glowsticks in hand, "the challengers. The Rocker, Alexis Michaels, the Game, Triple H, D-Generation X!" The two degenerates threw glowsticks into the crowd as they headed for the ring, going through their signature 'X' fireworks in the ring.

_Well…  
__Break the walls down!  
__It's the Big Show!  
__Of Jericho!_

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 711 pounds, they are the current Unified WWE Tag Team Champions, Chris Jericho and the Big Show!" Alexis and Hunter looked up at the titles as the other two made their way to the ring.

The music stopped. Alexis and Hunter stood on one side of the ring with Chris and Show standing right across from them. The bell rang.

The four started toward each other. Hunter and Show stood face-to-face and Alexis and Chris did the same. Alexis frowned when she looked at her opponent. _Why do I have to be short like my brother?_ she thought in frustration. Show used one giant hand to push Hunter away by the face and he stepped back. Alexis shoved Chris back as well. Finally, the two younger blondes locked up and Hunter started to throw right hands at the giant athlete in front of him.

Hunter kept control of Show, put Chris quickly switched momentum, tossing Alexis into the corner and throwing right hands to keep her there. Show got one upper hand and Hunter rolled out of the ring, the larger getting out himself. Alexis got the upper hand with her opponent and delivered a sharp chop across the chest. Chris stumbled out of the corner and she ran him into another, giving him another chop.

The Rocker pulled him into an Irish Whip, but the other reversed it. She bounced back with a swinging neckbreaker. When he stood up, she tried to get him in the corner, but he rammed his knee up into her stomach to get her off. He flipped her over so she was in a sitting position and kicked right in the small of her back. He leaned back against the ropes and kicked his foot up, catching her square in the face and making her fall back to the canvas. He pulled the younger blonde up and got her in the corner, ramming his shoulder into her stomach a few times. He pulled Alexis into an Irish Whip, but she got her foot up to kick Chris in the face when he came running at her. Alexis flipped him onto his back. She rested the toe of her boot on his forehead before jumping up and landing with one foot right on that spot. Chris rolled toward the edge of the ring, the Rocker kicking his back. She grabbed the top rope and jumped slightly, using a baseball slide move to push him to the ground.

Alexis followed Jericho out and tried to ram him into the steel ring post. The older blonde put his foot up to block the attempt and rammed her head into it himself, the younger falling to the ground. He went over and a dragged a table over, getting it in position just as she got to her feet again. Jericho tried to get her with a suplex on the table, but the blonde wiggled and squirmed and got back on her feet. She spun slightly, giving him a punch to the gut only to get a knee to the stomach in return. Jericho lifted her up, but she flipped over his back, giving him a chop across the chest when he turned around. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and tossed him into the ring with her right behind.

Alexis pulled him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it. When she came bouncing back, she leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. One kip-up later and she was back on her feet. Chris grabbed her legs and pulled them out from under her when she tried to attack, attempting the Walls of Jericho submission hold. The Rocker suddenly twisted the lower half of her body around, tossing Jericho off and away from her. When he came back, she gave him an inverted atomic drop and a chop. Chris bounced slightly off the ropes and came back just in time for a scoop slam. She climbed up the corner and jumped off with a high elbow, landing on Chris's knees when he brought them up.

Alexis yelled in pain and held her arm as she squirmed on the canvas, shots of pain shooting up her arm. She rolled out of the ring entirely, landing on the ground below. "Stupid fucking knees," she hissed through her teeth.

Jericho left her alone for the time being when he saw Hunter run Show into the TV screens up on the stage. He ran up with a chair, but the older blonde kicked him in the gut and he dropped it. After a few right hands, he went for the Pedigree, but Chris got free and flipped the older over his head. Alexis finally got to her feet and headed up to the stage only to get a right hand to the head from Jericho. She fell to the ground and rolled near backstage. She got to her feet pretty quickly and headed backstage, leaving JeriShow staring down at Hunter (who was still on the ground) and a chair in Chris's hand. Show picked Hunter up and held him in place as Jericho prepared to nail him with the chair.

Alexis suddenly came back from backstage, a chair in her own hands. Chris swung at the same time she did, the chairs hitting together with a loud _bang_. They did it again and again, Alexis finally getting the upper hand as she knocked the chair out of his hands. Show tried to interfere and got a chair shot to the stomach. Jericho did the same and got the same result plus a shot to the back when he doubled over. She tossed the chair to the side and turned around just in time for a headbutt that knocked her to the ground from the World's Largest Athlete. The current champions left their opponents on the stage and headed down to the ring, Chris yelling at Show to get a ladder so he could get the titles from above the ring.

As the two were trying to get the ladder in the ring, Alexis and Hunter came back, the younger of the two running Show into the security wall. Hunter took care of Chris as Alexis got the ladder in the ring, looking for something under the ring. She ultimately didn't find it, getting in the ring and taking over where Hunter left off. He gave Jericho a scoop slam. "Come on, Hunt," she said, picking up half of the ladder. "Help me with this." The Game grabbed the other half and the two degenerates suplexed the ladder onto Jericho's back.

"Come on, we gotta get Show," Hunter said, picking the ladder up again. Alexis grabbed the other half and together they rammed the ladder into the athlete trying to get into the ring.

Alexis grabbed the ladder again as her partner pushed Chris out of the ring, the two setting it up under the titles hanging from the ceiling. As soon as Alexis started climbing, Show got back in the ring. Hunter tried to keep him back, but failed miserably. Show grabbed the back of her pants and threw her to the canvas. She got to her hands and knees as Chris got into the ring with a ladder, Y2J ramming her head down into the steel. Jericho lined the ladder up against her body and bounced off the opposite ropes, using a baseball slide to ram the ladder into her and her into the ring post, the Rocker falling out of the ring in the end.

Alexis finally was able to pull herself up to the apron as Hunter was practically dissected by the current champions and a ladder. She pulled herself up, but Chris was right there with a right hand and she fell to the ground once again. It took her several minutes, but she finally got back in the ring on the opposite side from where Hunter was hung upside-down on a ladder in the corner. Show went for a right hand, but she ducked and quickly switched their positions, delivering a chop. She attempted an Irish Whip, but it was no surprise that he reversed it. Alexis went running for the corner, flipping over on top of Hunter and collapsing to the ground, Chris pushing her out of the ring right after.

Alexis watched as Hunter took care of Jericho and Show, climbing the corner and jumping off with a high elbow on the larger of the two. She held onto the ropes in another corner and lifted her foot, tuning up the band to the count of the crowd. Jericho came back in and she tried for her finisher, but he ducked and came back with a Codebreaker, Alexis falling through the middle ropes to the ground. Inside the ring, both Chris and Hunter were out of the ring and only Show was left. He looked up at the titles before setting up the ladder and very slowly beginning to climb.

Hunter suddenly came back and slammed a chair into his back, the larger getting down with a death glare at the Game. "Hunter, you idiot," Alexis said softly as she watched the chain of events. Show got off the ladder and punched at the chair Hunter had in front of his head, the blonde falling to the ground with his hand over his head. Alexis forced herself to get back in the ring and tried to stop him from climbing the ladder again, but Show just pushed her away. The two members of DX got back up and tried to push the ladder down, Alexis on the side where Show was climbing. "Hunter, switch." She wrapped an arm around his waist and switched their positions so he was the one pushing on the side the larger was climbing on and the two managed to push the ladder over. Hunter pulled Show into a Pedigree, Alexis pushing down for more momentum on the finisher.

Alexis got back up and set the ladder back up under the title belts, starting to climb. She got a hand on the belts when Chris got back in the ring, pushing the ladder over. The blonde flew over the top rope, landing on Show before she hit the ground. Jericho got the ladder back up and started to climb himself when Hunter climbed back in the ring and powerbombed him off. It was the Game's turn now to climb, but he only got a few rungs up before Show chokeslammed him off. The Big Show, angry as hell at the ladder as well as the match, shoved the ladder over and almost broke it in half, tossing it out of the ring.

Show grabbed Alexis when she tried to get back in the ring and flipped her over the top rope, Chris getting back in with another ladder. Show picked one half of the ladder up and held it up as his partner drug Hunter and Alexis between the two halves. Show lowered the ladder half he'd been holding on the two blondes and held it still as Jericho grabbed the chair that'd been left in the ring. He lifted it high above his head and slammed it down on the ladder, both blondes jolting in pain as steel met flesh. He did it once more and Show slammed the ladder down on them before leaving it alone. Show grabbed the top half of the ladder and tore it away from the other half, tossing it out of the ring. Show shoved Hunter out of the ring and with a punch to the gut, Alexis fell out of the ring as well.

Chris picked up the half of the ladder left in the ring when Show climbed out of the ring, just seeming to notice it wasn't useful for him. There was a table leaned up against the security wall and Show noticed it when he picked Alexis up for a chokeslam. Hunter stood up and was met with a flying Rocker toward him, both falling and breaking the table. Alexis stayed on top of Hunter, not physically able to move herself at the moment.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Jericho was basically freaking out because he only had half a ladder and he wanted to get the titles. Show watched as Chris tried to climb his ladder half, failing each time. He finally got back in the ring, going over to the corner where Jericho had lifted himself up on. He held Y2J's hands as the smaller stood on his shoulders, walking slowly to the title belts as a two-man giant. Jericho looked up at the belts, not realizing that to get the belts, he'd have to let go of Show's hand and potentially lose his balance and fall.

Show froze as he watched Alexis and Hunter get in the ring together. Chris didn't notice the two blondes, but Show was close to freaking out as he saw Alexis's leg bouncing as she held the ropes with one hand. The Rocker struck. Show was hit with a very special Sweet Chin Music, Jericho flying over the ropes and his head falling very painfully on the table that had previously been set up. He didn't move much after that. Alexis's leg bounced again and she struck with another Sweet Chin Music when Show turned back around. The two members of DX grabbed the ladder half in the ring and rushed forward, ramming it into the larger athlete to get him over the ropes. Alexis hopped over the ropes and grabbed the ladder half before getting back in the ring.

"How are we gonna do this?" she asked, looking around for another ladder.

Hunter looked up at the title belts above him. He took a deep breath and braced himself as he held the ladder half up. "Come on, sweets," he encouraged. "I can hold it. You're not that heavy. Just be careful."

Alexis shrugged. She started to climb the ladder half, Hunter bracing himself again as she climbed. She reached up and grabbed the titles, unhooking them. The bell rang.

"Here are your winners, and new Unified WWE Tag Team Champions, D-Generation X!" Lilian announced.

Hunter tossed the ladder half out of the ring when Alexis got down again, both title belts in her hands. She handed him his, the Game patting her on the back. "Nice job, sweets. Shawn would be proud."

His arm went around her neck when the referee let their arms go and her arm went around his waist as they looked around with their belts raised high. The lights went to their usual entrance lights as they got in position in the middle of the ring, going through their signature ring 'X' fireworks again. Hunter kept his belt in his hand and Alexis had hers over her shoulder as they went through the signature DX pose in the middle of the ring.

Both blondes got out of the ring, heading around the entire security walls as they held their hands out for high-fives and for anyone who wanted something. Alexis pulled the sweatbands off her arms and threw them out to the crowd, the one around her thigh staying where it was.

The two looked over one side of the stage when they reached it, Alexis waving with a smile. "She can suck it," Hunter joked with a grin, knowing no one could really hear him as he pointed at the younger blonde.

"Knock it off," she muttered, shoving his shoulder as she headed over to the other side.

"Hey, you think we could persuade Vin-man to let us have a crowd party right here?" Hunter asked, motioning at the stage. Alexis took one look at him and they both laughed. Hunter looked back at the camera before they headed backstage. "She lives here," he said with a grin. And it was true. Technically, Shawn had a house in San Antonio and she lived with him a lot on the road.

"I'll be home in 40 minutes," Alexis said with a grin. "40 minutes." She and Hunter walked backstage.

**~.**.~**

"Unified WWE Tag Team Champions," Alexis said, looking down at the two belts in her hands. "Feels pretty damn good."

"And no hotel room tonight," Hunter added with a grin. "Nice soft beds tonight."

"You're just happy because you can sleep with Shawn tonight," the Rocker teased.

Hunter thought about it with a grin. "Yeah, you're right," he laughed.

Alexis looked behind her when she heard footsteps and saw Jeff walking up to her. "Hey, you wanna come stay with me tonight?" she asked. "I'm staying with Shawn and I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

Jeff looked at Hunter out of the corner of his eyes. The Game's eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded slightly. The Charismatic Enigma smiled, leaning down and kissing the youngest blonde's cheek. "Of course," he agreed.

Alexis smiled. "Come on," she said, pulling on his arm as she stood up. "I'm gonna go find Jay. I wanna show him my belts." Jeff followed, but looked back at Hunter, silently telling him that they needed to talk.

_.*._

_Yes, something special is going to happen in the next chapter or two. And this is…the shortest chapter I've done since the first chapter._

_And I'm watching Eddie Izzard: Dress to Kill while writing and almost couldn't finish I was laughing so hard!:)_


	11. Survivor Series

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. _

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_This…is gonna be fun:)_

_And this one is EXTREMELY long, but I'm sure you won't mind because hey, it's another chapter:)_

_And I'm almost done with my poster for Sunday when I go to Over the Limit!xD_

_.*._

_Once she gets a little touch  
__She will never get enough  
__If I had it my way  
__You know that I'd make her say  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
__Ooh ooh oo—_

Alexis slapped her hand on her alarm, shutting it off. "That song's gonna be stuck in my head now," she muttered, yawning softly.

"No, don't go. Sleep. Stay." Jeff shifted slightly next to her, resting his head on her stomach.

Alexis smiled. "If I don't get up, Shawn will come up and I'm pretty sure he won't appreciate us in the same bed with no clothes on," she said. She moved out of the bed and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm stealing your shirt by the way. And your boxers."

"So, basically you're taking my clothes and I get nothing," Jeff clarified.

"You have pants and a jacket," the Rocker argued. "You can survive with that."

**~.**.~**

Shawn looked up when he heard footsteps on the floor above him. "Lex is up," he mused, talking to no one in particular. He looked at Hunter. "When's your next show?"

Hunter swallowed the bacon he'd been eating. "Tomorrow, I think," he replied. "We're scheduled to lose our titles next week and then earn spots for a WWE Championship triple threat match with Cena at Survivor Series." The two blondes looked up when footsteps grew closer, Jeff in jeans and an army green jacket zipped two-thirds of the way up walking in. "Didn't have enough clothes, Hardy?"

Jeff took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and leaned back against the counter. "Shawn?" The eldest blonde looked up at him. "Listen, I know you don't exactly love me like you used to and I really wish I hadn't accused Lex of cheating on me because it was the worst decision of my life," he started. "But I love her so damn much and I wouldn't want anything to ever hurt her ever again. So…" He chewed nervously on his lower lip. "…Shawn, I'd like your permission to ask Alexis to marry me."

Hunter immediately looked behind him at Shawn. The Heartbreak Kid was standing frozen in his place, his eyes wide in surprise. Smoke started to rise from the pan sitting on the stove, no one paying attention to it. "Shawn!" The blonde shook his head to get back to normal, immediately tending to the burning food.

"So, Shawn, can I ask her?" Jeff asked.

Shawn didn't speak for a few minutes. He finally turned off the oven and walked over to the table where Hunter was sitting, setting a bowl of eggs down in the middle. "Jeff, I don't know," he finally said.

"I never want to hurt her again, Shawn," Jeff tried to defend. "I feel like shit for hurting her before and I never want to do it again. All I want to do is marry her and make sure DiBiase and Rhodes and Copeland and Orton will never hurt her again. Please, Shawn."

Shawn sighed. Hunter saw he was stressing out just a little bit and brought the older down into his lap, kissing the side of his neck to relax him. "I know Alexis loves you," he finally admitted. "Jeff, you have my permission to ask my sister to marry you. But…I'd ask Randy and Scott before you ask. They're her oldest brothers. Numbers by the phone."

"Thank you, Shawn," Jeff said. He headed out of the kitchen, kissing Alexis when he passed her in the doorway.

"So that's where the rest of his clothes went," Hunter mused, looking the youngest blonde up and down. She was in a dark blue North Carolina jersey and a pair of dark green boxers with black stars down the sides. "Knew they'd turn up sooner or later."

"Ha ha, very funny," Alexis said, sarcasm dripping from her words. "You're _so_ hilarious, Hunter."

"Come on, sweets, I'm just kidding," the Game laughed.

"Where was Jeff going?" the Rocker asked. She sat down at the table and reached for the bowl of eggs, scooping out a few spoonfuls and grabbing a few pieces of bacon while she was at it. "He looked happy about something."

"He wanted to call Matt," Hunter lied. "He'll be back soon."

"Alexis, do you love him?" Shawn asked.

The blonde looked confused. "What kind of question is that?" she asked with a grin. "Of course I do." Shawn suddenly moved off Hunter's lap and hugged her tightly, not saying anything. She looked over him at the other. "What's wrong with him?" she mouthed. Hunter just smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, baby sister," HBK said when he finally moved away.

"Thank…you?" Alexis smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a kiss was pressed against the back of her neck. "Hey, Jeff."

"Thank god Shawn can cook," the Enigma praised as he grabbed a plateful of food. "Matty can't cook to save his life and I'm starving."

**~.*Monday Night RAW.*~**

Alexis watched the TV monitors as she waited by the Gorilla Position for her cue. One tag team title belt was around her waist and her fingers drummed lightly against it as she waited, the other was resting over her shoulder. Mike was out in the ring with Alex Riley, the younger of the two talking about the upcoming "I Quit" match between the Miz and John Cena in a couple weeks.

"Michaels, you're on," a backstage hand said, handing her a microphone. Alexis took a deep breath.

_Are you ready?_

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…_

_Break it down!_

The crowd cheered as Alexis came running out, a grin on her face. She held her arms over her head crossed at the wrist as she headed down to the ring. "What are _you_ doing out here?" Riley asked. "We're discussing the Miz here, not you!"

"Then, please, go on," the Rocker said. "I believe you were talking about words Miz has never said before, right?"

"Yes, the Miz has never said, I quit!" Alex yelled.

Alexis looked at A-Ri with an amused look on her face. "Alex Riley, you are as stupid as you are useless." The crowd cheered. "The words coming out o his mouth wouldn't be…Well, the Miz would never say, 'I think I'll pass on tickets to the Jonas Brothers'. The Miz would never say, 'I don't wanna play with My Little Pony anymore'. The Miz would never say 'I'm the Miz and I have testicles'." She laughed when Alex couldn't think of anything to say, practically falling to her knees.

**~.**.~**

It was about 30 minutes before the end of RAW and Alexis was back in the ring, talking back to Michael Cole. "Cole, you're a dick and I'm done with you," she finally finished. She dropped her microphone and started to get out of the ring when the lights suddenly dimmed.

A pounding beat drummed through the arena as Jeff's entrance music started playing. Said Hardy came running out in jeans and one of his own merch shirts, the jacket he'd been wearing the day before hanging loosely on his frame. There was a microphone in his hand as he entered the ring. "What are you doing here?" Jeff asked. There was no point in the script where Jeff was supposed to talk with her. At least, not that she had seen or noticed.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." The fans cheered hysterically as Jeff dropped to one knee and brought the microphone up to his mouth. "Alexis, I love you," he said. Alexis had to force herself to breathe; was this really happening? "I've loved you since you moved half a mile away from me in North Carolina. When you joined OMEGA and pretty much dominated, I knew you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You're beautiful and we clicked the instant we met. You've held every belt in this company with the exception of the WWE Championship and all those over in TNA. You're gonna be a Grand Slam champion just like your brother and I want to be there when that happens. And…I'm rambling again. Anyways, I've asked Shawn, I've asked Randy, I've asked Scott, and I've asked Shari. Now, all that's left is to ask you." He took a deep breath. "I love you." Alexis gasped when he pulled a small black box out of his jacket and opened it up, a silver ring resting on the velvet inside. There were two diamonds in the center, a sapphire in between them. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom, will you marry me?"

"Marry him!" the crowd started to chant. "Marry him! Marry him! Marry him!"

Alexis couldn't speak for several seconds. "Yes," she said, tears starting to form in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, Jeff!" She watched, trying to keep herself from crying, as Jeff smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and immediately drew her in with a kiss, the cheers and screams of the crowd lost on them.

"I love you, Alexis," Jeff said, leaning his forehead against hers. "The future Mrs. Jeffrey Hardy."

"I love you, too, Jeff," Alexis said.

"You better take good care of that ring now," the slightly older blonde said. "That was my mother's wedding ring. She told me that whatever girl I decided to marry should have it."

Tears started to leak out of the sides of the younger's eyes, but she didn't care. She was happy.

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked down the hallway backstage as the show continued. She kept looking at her ring and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You're pretty happy with yourself, aren't you?"

Alexis spun around and saw Adam leaning against the doorframe of Legacy's locker room. "What do you want, Copeland?" she growled angrily. "I'm in a good mood and you are _not_ gonna ruin it for me."

"Then perhaps this will." He tossed something at her, grinning when she stumbled to catch it.

"This is…" Alexis turned the item over. It was a black cowboy hat with a red design on the front, 'HBK' in curvy gold script in the middle of the red designs. "This is Shawn's." Her hand tightened around the hat. "What did you do to my brother?"

Adam grinned with a small shrug. "Just…some minor therapy," he replied. There was something about the look he had on that made her want to rip his throat out. "Would you like to see him?"

Alexis didn't answer. She pushed Edge out of her way, jamming Shawn's hat on her head as she moved and rushed into the locker room. "Shawn!" The Showstopper was leaning up against a wall with his legs threatening to give out. Blood dripped from his head and there were definite bruises scattered on his arms and chest, his shirt ripped down the middle. She spun around to face the Rated R Superstar. "Why the hell did you attack him!" she yelled in anger. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"Ah, yes, but you did, Miss Michaels." Randy, Cody, and Ted came up behind Adam. The four walked in and closed the door behind them. "You see what we did to your brother," Orton said. "Now, will you leave the WWE or will you face the same fate?"

"You fuckers!" Alexis lunged at the Viper, getting in a few solid hits before the other three attacked.

**~.**.~**

"Alexis?" Jeff poked his head into Alexis's locker room, frowning when he didn't see her.

"What are you looking for, boy?"

The blonde spun around, relaxing when he saw it was just Mark. The raven still didn't trust him that much, but he knew the blonde would rather die then betray Alexis again. Besides, he knew if he did, Mark would literally kill him. "Looking for Lex," he replied. "Have you seen her?"

'Taker shook his head. "She may have gone on a walk," he suggested. The two walked in silence down the hall. Jeff cursed silently when Adam walked by, pushing the enigma into the wall as he passed.

"Watch where you're going, Hardy," Edge smirked.

"Fuck off, Copeland, I'm not in the mood," Jeff muttered. He kept walking, not even waiting to see if the other would talk back. He suddenly stopped. "I know where Alexis is." Mark frowned slightly, but quickly followed the younger as he raced down the hall. Jeff skidded to a stop before he passed a door, 'Legacy' printed on a sign stuck on it. He opened it. "Alexis!"

Shawn was still on the floor, but he looked unconscious. Alexis was a few feet away, Shawn's hat thrown across the room. Her lip was bleeding and there was a bruise on her face. Her shirt was hanging on only by the sleeve and blood dripped down her arm at a steady speed, discoloration all around her stomach. Her pants were ripped beyond belief and bruises were scattered up and down her legs. Jeff quickly rushed over and gently picked her up. "C'mon, Alexis, wake up." He looked over and saw Mark kneeling over Shawn with a concerned look on his face Jeff had never seen before.

"We need to get them to a hospital," the raven decided, picking the older sibling up.

**~.**.~**

"You think they're awake?" Jeff, Hunter, and Mark were sitting outside the room Shawn and Alexis were sharing. Both blondes had no broken bones and no serious injuries; they were free to go the next day.

"That's not fair! You cheated!"

"That was a fair move!"

"You can't just lock in a Sharpshooter and automatically win the match!"

"You know why we had to do that! Bret wouldn't drop the title and we had to screw him!"

"Yeah, but still! You also cheated because you hit Mark with a chair instead of Bret."

"How is that even the same? That was Summerslam! You _know_ I was aiming for Bret!"

"Yeah, but you hit Mark!"

"Bret ducked!"

"Excuses, excuses."

"I think they're awake," Hunter said. The three Superstars got up and pushed the hospital room door open. Alexis and Shawn were sitting up in the two beds in the room in matching hospital gowns, the curtain that used to be separating them pushed back. The TV in the corner was on and the remote was in Alexis's hand, the screen showing the ending of the infamous Montreal Screwjob. "How are ya feeling?"

Both siblings looked over and Alexis muted the TV. "Can I murder Legacy and Copeland?" Alexis asked sweetly.

Mark smiled for the first time in the last couple days and ruffled her hair gently. "You can borrow my power tools," he replied. She smiled.

"What happened to you guys?" Hunter asked, leaning against Shawn's bed.

"Vince called me in for a meeting and when I got out, Legacy and Edge attacked me," Shawn started.

"I was walking and Edge lured me into Legacy's locker room where Shawn was," Alexis finished. "Orton said to leave the WWE or have the same fate as Shawn. I refused and then they attacked."

"Something has to be done about those boys," Mark said.

"They've already been suspended and that didn't work," Hunter said.

"We just need to be _extra_ careful," Alexis said. "You two just stay with Shawn whenever he goes to a show and I'm pretty sure Jeff will never leave my side again."

"Damn right I won't," Jeff agreed.

"That's all we can do."

**~.*Survivor Series*.~**

_-Promo-_

_Alexis and Hunter popped up from a trench, covered in dirt. They were both in green and brown camouflage army vests and pants, helmets with 'DX' in white on the front on their heads. Gunshots went off around them, smoke rising as they stood in between dirt and barbed wire._

"_Come out to the country, we'll have a few laughs," Alexis said, a bit of annoyance in her voice._

"_Oh, relax, Alexis," Hunter said. "It's WWE Survivor Series. We're D-Generation X. We're indestructible." He pulled a grenade off his vest and took the pin out, getting ready to throw it._

_Alexis grabbed the grenade out of his hands. "We're not _that_ indestructible," she argued._

"_Calm down," Hunter said. "It's a movie set." He motioned up and the younger blonde looked around. Smoke was coming out of a machine and there was a man holding a microphone above their heads a few feet away._

"_Oh, yeah," she laughed._

"_It's just a harmless prop," Hunter pointed out, looking at the grenade in her hands._

"_You're right," Alexis agreed. "Sorry." She tossed the grenade behind her. Both members of D-Generation X ducked in cover as it exploded in front of the guy holding the microphone. "I guess not everyone survives," she said._

_The automated voice plugging pay-per-view as the two got in position for the next scene._

"_I have the target in sight," Alexis said, a pair of binoculars held up to her face._

"_The enemy?" Hunter asked._

"_No."_

"_Reinforcements?"_

"_No, catering." She brought the binoculars away from her face. "They're having cookies today. You thinking we could have some?"_

"_Yeah, let's go."_

_-Back to Normal-_

_Are you ready?_

The lights grew green as music pounded through the arena filled with cheering fans.

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…_

_Break it down!_

Alexis came skipping out on the stage with glowsticks in hand, Hunter right behind her. Her pants had been fixed the day before, a couple glowsticks stuck in the waistband. They threw glowsticks to the crowd as they headed down to the ring, getting in and going through the signature DX fireworks. Alexis fixed the DX band around her upper thigh over her pants as Hunter looked around at the crowd.

_Alpha dog!_

The crowd screamed as John Cena came running out of the stage, the WWE Championship belt slung over his shoulder. He went through his signature entrance before heading down to the ring and going through his routine there as well. He looked at the two members of DX, handing his belt to the referee. "You ready for this, sweets?" Hunter asked.

"Always," Alexis grinned. She was still in a little pain from her attack, but all in all, she was ready to fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a triple threat match for the WWE Championship!" Lilian announced. "Introducing the challengers, first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 255 pounds, he is the Game, Triple H!" Hunter raised his arms above his head crossed at the wrist. "And introducing next, from San Antonio, Texas, she is the Rocker, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis grinned, chewing on her gum as she listened to the cheers. "And from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing 240 pounds, he is the current WWE Champion, John Cena!"

The bell rang.

John stood defensively in the corner, both members of D-Generation X standing in front of him. Alexis bent down slightly. She suddenly thrust her leg up, giving Hunter a little taste of her Sweet Chin Music. The Game fell through the ropes to the ground, Cena looking on in disbelief. _Sorry, Hunter,_ she thought, _but that title is mine._

Alexis turned back to look at John, daring him to attack her. And he did. He aimed a clotheline at her, but she ducked and retaliated with a chop across the chest. She gave him another one before pulling him into an Irish Whip. He reversed it, leaning over when she bounced back only to get a swinging neckbreaker that took him down. The blonde turned his head slightly, jumping up and stomping down on the spot she'd decided on. Alexis held his chin as he got up, giving him a chop across the chest. She backed up slightly before going for a blow to the head, but Cena ducked, bouncing off the ropes. Alexis immediately jumped up and tackled the brunette, knocking him to the ground with her on top. She kept delivering right hands before he pushed her off, standing up and delivering yet another chop across the chest. She rammed her forearm into his head and got him in the corner. Another chop and he jerked out of the corner.

Alexis grabbed John's arm and pulled him into another Irish Whip. He reversed it and she ran into the corner, bouncing out and getting a running bulldog from the older man. He waited until she stood up to deliver a kick to the gut, getting her in a suplex that had her writhing on her back. He covered her. 1…2…she kicked out.

Alexis stood back up and leaned against the corner. Cena went to try something but she switched their positions and got him in the corner instead. She delivered a chop, leaning against him to catch her breath. She tried another Irish Whip but he reversed it yet again. Alexis ran for the corner, grabbing the middle ropes. She flipped herself over on the top turnbuckle, flipping backwards again to get her feet on the ring floor, holding her lower back as she turned around. John pulled her into the opposite corner and she jumped slightly, landing with her feet on one rope, her body on the turnbuckle, and her chest and arms on another rope. Cena walked forward and kicked up into her stomach, the Rocker flying up and landing back down in the same position. He did it again, getting more momentum each time and finally did it a third time, getting her on his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He went for the Attitude Adjustment, but she countered it with a DDT before he could complete his finisher. Alexis breathed for a few seconds, rolling the brunette over for a cover. 1…2…Cena kicked out.

Alexis stood up a few seconds before John did, running and bouncing off the ropes just to rush forward and ram her shoulder into his knee to get him back down. "Stupid being short and small and lighter like my brother," she muttered under her breath. "Can't even finish a fucking Irish Whip."

She waited until John stood up slightly, kicking at the knee he was holding and keeping up off the ground. She moved around to his back and dropped down, ramming her shoulder into his other leg, pushing him off when he practically landed on her. Alexis stood back up and grabbed his leg, pulling him out to the middle of the ring, spinning around to lock in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Her back slammed against the ring as she kept control of the submission hold, grabbing his foot to keep it in place. The referee stayed closeby to watch for a tapout, but it didn't come. John tried to reverse the move, but Alexis grabbed his shorts and pulled him back in place, leaning back to put even more pressure on the Champ's legs. John waited a few seconds, but finally got them over, the pressure now on Alexis's legs until she released the hold.

Alexis grabbed her leg, hopping slightly when she stood up before delivering a chop to the brunette. He came back with a right hand. They went back and forth again and again before the blonde finally tried a clothesline. Cena ducked under it and bounced off the ropes with a shoulder block that got her on her back. She stood up when he tried for another one, but she ducked slightly and threw him out of the ring under the bottom rope. Alexis got back to her feet after a couple seconds, stumbling slightly as she grabbed the top rope. She leaned back and springboarded over the ropes onto Cena, knocking him back to the ground.

Alexis quickly got up. She took hold of the top of the announcer's table and ripped it off, throwing it away. She laughed as she grabbed a TV monitor, moving it out of the way. The smile stayed on her face as she swept the microphones off the table and pulled the other monitor out. The blonde reached to pull Cena up, but he grabbed her and got her in position for an Attitude Adjustment.

Hunter interrupted. He grabbed Alexis and pulled her off, the Rocker clotheslining Cena over the security wall. She turned back around only for Hunter to give her a Double A Spinebuster that sent her crashing through the announcer's table. Alexis arched her back in pain, hissing curses through her teeth. Hunter pushed a part of the table away, looking down at the Rocker as she writhed around on what was left of the table she'd just gone through. The Game put a hand to his forehead, stumbling just slightly as an aftereffect of the Sweet Chin Music he'd gotten at the beginning of the match. Alexis rolled off the table, not moving much as Hunter watched her.

The Game finally went over to where Cena was trying to get over the security wall and started beating him, running him into the steel steps, the security walls, the ring itself…

A couple minutes, a few pinfalls, and a finisher or two later and Alexis was back up. She slid in the ring and pulled Hunter off Cena's shoulders when he tried for a third time for an Attitude Adjustment and threw John into the corner, his shoulder ramming into the steel ring post.

Alexis turned and looked at Hunter, the other looking right back. They got closer, Hunter finally shoving her back. John tried to intervene and the older blonde threw him out of the ring. Alexis waited until he turned back around before giving him an inverted atomic drop followed by two chops across the chest. She did the same thing again and tried for an Irish Whip. Hunter reversed it and she ducked under his clothesline but got a high knee when she bounced back. She barely got back to her feet when the older pulled her into an Irish Whip. Alexis got it reversed, but when she leaned over when he bounced back, he grabbed her and rammed her head down on his bent knee in a facebreaker knee smash. Alexis stumbled around as Hunter bounced off the ropes, but she ducked under his clothesline, jumping forward with her own clothesline that got him down on the canvas.

Hunter shakily got to his feet and Alexis got up using a kip-up, spinning around and going for a move. Only problem was, the Game got her in another Double A Spinebuster. The second she got back to her feet, he went for a Pedigree, but she wiggled her arms free, using her head between his legs as leverage to throw him over her head. It took her a few seconds, but she finally got herself balanced on the top turnbuckle. Cena suddenly rushed forward and pushed her over, the Rocker landing painfully with her legs straddling the corner. John went for a leg drop on Hunter, but he rolled out of the way. Alexis got back to her feet on the corner and leapt off, hitting a high elbow on the Champ. She stood up, ecstatic that she hit the move, but Hunter came up right behind her and threw her out of the ring.

It took several seconds, but Alexis walked back in the ring, going up behind Cena (who had an STF on Hunter) and locking her hands over his face, pulling back. John released the hold on the Game and Alexis kept her hold going, holding his arm between her legs. She kept pulling back harder and harder, the referee staying close by to watch for a tap out. John suddenly started to stand up with the hold Alexis had on him still locked in. He finally broke it and got her in position for an Attitude Adjustment. The Rocker rammed her elbow into his neck a couple times and she dropped behind him. Cena started with a drop toehold when she stood up, quickly getting her into an STF of her own. The blonde kicked her free leg frantically, struggling to get to the ropes. She finally got there and wrapped her hand around the bottom rope, the referee forcing the brunette to break the submission hold.

Alexis held her leg in pain as she pulled herself up, trying not to balance any weight on it. John tried to make a move, but she got him with a superkick just as Hunter got back in the ring. Hunter stood up and got a superkick of his own. He fell on top of John as she fell out of the ring, the referee not noticing for a couple seconds. He finally got down. 1…2…John kicked out with a half-second to spare.

No one moved for a long time. Hunter struggled to stand, Cena waiting behind him. The second the blonde turned around, the Champ picked him up for an Attitude Adjustment, finally able to deliver. Alexis slowly pulled herself into the ring, going for the fallen Hunter. Both Cena and Alexis draped their arms across Hunter and the ref had no chance but to count. 1…2…He kicked out.

All three stirred and started trying to stand up. Alexis pulled John back by the waist of his pants and used him to try and stand up. The Rocker shoved Cena away and aimed another superkick, but he caught her foot and spun her around, Hunter trying to do something. She slipped off his back and tried to get him in a powerbomb, but he pushed her over his head and onto John's back. Hunter kicked Cena in the stomach and Alexis slid off his back. He went for a Pedigree, but got a Sweet Chin Music before he could go through with it. Cena took the opportunity and delivered an Attitude Adjustment onto Hunter. He covered the Game. 1…2…3! The bell rang.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lilian announced as John celebrated in the ring. He left pretty quickly and the two blondes were left in the ring.

Alexis sat up next to Hunter, still on his stomach. They both pushed themselves to their feet, Alexis holding onto her lower back for a couple seconds. She moved her hands to her hips as she watched her partner stand. "Well, that didn't go as planned," she muttered.

"Don't know what happened," Hunter replied. "Whatever." He turned toward the stage and gave it a DX crotch chop. He held out his hand. Alexis grinned and took it, the older pulling her into a hug. He grabbed her wrist as their music played, holding their arms up. "How many times did you kick me now?" he asked teasingly.

Alexis laughed. "Two, three?" she guessed. "I lost count. But you gave me two Double A Spinebusters."

"Yeah, but my jaw will never be the same," the Game countered, the Rocker moving her torso from side to side to stretch it out. "Well, we tried."

"Hell yeah we did." They came together in a DX high-five, Hunter patting her ass as she patted at his thigh.

**~.**.~**

Alexis smiled as Jeff came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, kissing her cheek. "Watch the match?" she asked.

"Of course." He sat down and pulled her into his lap, fingers playing with the ring she'd recently put back on her hand. "You did amazingly."

The Rocker smiled again, leaning her head back on the older's shoulder. "You should come with me tomorrow," she said. "Jay's gonna show me the rap he wrote tonight."

Jeff laughed. "I wish, but I've got a match," he replied. He leaned over and kissed her again. "And I'm expecting my future wife to be at ringside cheering me on."

"Commentary, darling," Alexis teased.

_.*._

_Wow, this is long. It's like, 7 pages _without_ the match. That's a lot by how much I write in a normal chapter. But I need to sleep now. I've been doing a half hour of work for my chemistry teacher to get extra credit and I still have a day or two left plus I've gotta cram for finals and the SAT in a week and a half, then I'm done! Yes!_

_And once again, I thank the lord my mom got us tickets to Over the Limit because I got to see Bret "the Hitman" Hart and I practically died.:) lol_


	12. The Bash

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Promos and stuff like that is in italics from now on._

_So tired and a fucking nail broke…_

_.*._

**~.*Monday Night Raw*.~**

_Alexis tapped her fingers together nervously, Hunter looking at her from the side as they stood backstage in their DX gear. She glanced over at the Game, his gaze never wavering. "So, uh…" Hunter started. "What was with the kick last night?"_

"_It was…it was…" Alexis tried to explain. "It was for the championship. I'm sorry about that." She paused and turned to face him. "Besides, I figured you were gonna Pedigree me first anyway."_

"_What?" Hunter acted like he wouldn't do what she'd just suggested and crossed his arms. "Was not."_

"_I knew it!" Alexis accused. "You were! You were gonna Pedigree me!"_

"_No, I was just…I was…" Hunter tried to defend himself, but it wasn't really working. "I…yeah but…Don't try to turn this around on me! You kicked me _three_ times last night. The first one I didn't even see coming. The bell rang, bing, whack, you took my head off! What was that?"_

_Alexis hesitated. "You know I have that whole dodgy eye thing going on," she tried to defend. "If it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for Cena."_

"_A-hem."_

_Alexis and Hunter looked around, but there was no one there. "A-hem." They looked down, the younger jumping when they saw a midget in a suit right in front of them. They were still in a slight angle with Hornswaggle and when Alexis took Shawn's place, she was placed in the middle of it._

"_What do these things grow on trees?" Hunter asked. The midget pulled an envelope out of his suit and slapped it against Alexis's stomach._

"_What's this?" She opened it up._

"_All of them fresh, too," Hunter continued. "All of them."_

"_We're being sued!" Alexis interrupted._

"_What?" Hunter looked over her shoulder at the paper._

"_Hornswaggle's suing us!" she continued._

"_Little People's Court?" the Game read._

"_Next week. Next Monday!"_

_The two blondes looked at each other, Alexis folding the paper. "That's awfully short notice," Hunter said._

"_Sorta puts a little, damper on Thanksgiving, doesn't it?"_

_Hunter looked over at the door. "Little ingrate," he muttered._

**~.**.~**

"Jay-Jay!"

Alexis ran up to Jay excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. "Alright, who gave you sugar?" Christian asked with a grin.

"Marky gave me a bunch of Skittles," the blonde giggled. "But you said you'd do that rap for me that you wrote last night for the pay-per-view."

"I don't know, Lex…"

"But Jay! You promised!" Alexis pouted up at the older blonde. "Please?"

"Alright, alright." Jay laughed and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here goes nothing. And you can't laugh, kay?" She nodded. He cleared his throat. "Team Kofi Kingston, looking for a fight. Four of us are black, and one of us is white. What's up? What's up? Team Randy Orton, is just a bunch of tools. We beat them up, and made them look like fools. What's up? What's up? Tricks up my sleeve, as if I'm MacGyver. That's why my team, was the sole survivor. What's up? What's up? Speaking of MacGyver, Richard Lee Anderson. He's Canadian just like me." He folded the paper up again. "And that's all I got so far."

"It was so good!" Alexis said. She may have been a little _too_ hyper.

"Now if you don't mind, my lady, I've gotta leave, time to take a stroll. 'Cause I'm Captain Charisma and that's how I roll."

**~.**.~**

"There you are."

Alexis didn't really move from her spot on the couch in the hotel room she had in Cincinnati when she heard a voice speak, her door opening and closing. A Guns N Roses "Best Of" CD was playing on the stereo and there was a wet washcloth on her forehead. Jeff walked around the front of the couch, sitting on the coffee table. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," the younger blonde muttered. "Stupid fucking Legacy. I am _really_ considering castrating them now."

Jeff laughed. "If you want, a bunch of us are going to a bar in an hour or two," he suggested. "Do you wanna come with us?" Alexis didn't answer. "Come on, I'll dance sexy for you."

The Rocker chuckled. "Just…let me sleep until, like, 30 minutes before you leave, okay?" she bargained. "I need to get rid of this headache."

Jeff smiled and moved the washcloth away from her forehead. "Come on, baby," he purred. "A couple Advil and you'll be fine."

"You dick," Alexis mumbled under her breath. She stood up and grabbed a couple pills and a bottle of water from her bag, swallowing them quickly.

"That…didn't look like Advil," Jeff noticed as she grabbed some clothes.

"Genius, Sherlock," Alexis teased, walking into the bathroom. "They're painkillers. Doctor prescribed for any and all pain I might have after a match. Phil gets pissed whenever I use them around him."

"Just make sure you're careful with them," Jeff warned. He'd been down that road before and he didn't want her to get in the same trouble he had. He looked over when the bathroom door opened again and froze, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"You like?" Alexis stepped out in a purple fishnet top with a black half-shirt over, multicolored designs on the front and back. A black miniskirt with purple designs along the bottom clung to the lower half of her body and a pair of boots with at least a 3 or 4-inch heel ended halfway up to her knees. Her cross and Hardyz necklaces were around her neck and several rubber and yarn bracelets covered both wrists. She had taken some of Jeff's markers and drawn a design on her upper left arm in dark colors. She grabbed some of the lighter markers and sat down on the couch again, propping her legs up on the coffee table.

"You look fucking amazing and what…are you doing?" Jeff leaned against the side of the couch and watched as the slightly younger blonde drew designs up and down her legs.

"I'm having fun," she replied. She put the cap on her final marker and turned slightly, resting her leg in Jeff's lap. "Don't you like it when I use your markers on my legs?"

Jeff grinned, leaning down and kissing her. "I fucking love it when you use my markers on your legs," he purred.

Alexis grinned and pulled away from him, standing up. "Here, you get to keep these with you." She grabbed a few things from her bag and slid them into Jeff's pockets, kissing him again. "Come on. Time to go."

**~.**.~**

"Lex! Over here!"

Alexis smiled, taking Jeff's hand and leading him over to the booth where Evan, Matt, JoMo, and Mike were sitting. "You feeling okay?" Evan asked, referring to when she and Shawn had gotten attacked.

The Rocker smiled with a nod. "Just made me want to kill Legacy and Edge even more," she laughed. "Next time, I'm taking the knife and castrating them."

"Ooh! Can I help?" Mike asked, raising his hand. "I'd love to castrate them."

"No, last time you used a knife, you cut yourself and we had to go to the hospital," John said, his arm around the Chick Magnet's shoulders. "I'm not allowing you any sharp objects anymore."

"Meanie." Mike pulled the small plastic sword out of the cherry in the drink the waitress had just brought. "I will kill you with this little sword." He stabbed JoMo in the arm a few times, smiling.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot, Morrison," Matt laughed. John just laughed and snatched the sword out of the brunette's hand, kissing him to hide the pout.

"Matty, I love this song!" Evan bounced up and down excitedly as he stood up and got out of the booth, pulling on his boyfriend's arm. "Come on, Matty, dance with me!"

"If the waitress comes back, get me another beer," Matt said as he got out of the booth.

"They are so cute together," Alexis said, leaning her head on Jeff's shoulders.

"Hey, we're cute together, too," the youngest Hardy argued with a grin. "And I'm gonna prove it. Come on." He pulled her out of the booth and out to where Matt and Evan were dancing with each other. Jeff pulled her close, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "We're better than you, Matty."

Matt smirked. "Try me, little brother," he dared.

Alexis looked and Evan and he nodded, both grinning. They pulled themselves out of the Hardy brothers' arms and wrapped their arms around each other instead. Alexis was just an inch or so shorter than the brunette, so they fit each other perfectly. "You two are being stupid, so we're gonna dance together," Alexis said, sticking her tongue playfully out at them. "Dance with each other."

Matt and Jeff looked at each other and cringed slightly. They walked back and leaned back against their booth, watching their partners dance together. "You know, that's a little hot," Matt noticed as he watched their hips grind together to the beat. "You think I could borrow Lex for a night?"

"I don't think so," Jeff replied. "Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom is mine and shall always be mine."

"And she's gonna love when her name is changed," Matt said with a smile.

"Okay, don't tell anyone I told you this, but Lex doesn't mind her last name," Jeff admitted. "She just doesn't like anyone to call her by it because people used to make fun of it. But she loves my last name."

"What are you gonna do for the wedding?"

"That's the thing. We're gonna do it on live television on RAW in a month or two. And you're gonna have to help me 'cause it's gonna be hell."

"What's gonna be hell?"

Alexis and Evan walked over with their arms around each other. "Wedding in a month or two on RAW," Jeff replied.

Alexis smiled. "I like it." She looked at Evan. "Wanna help, Ev? Hunter, Shawn, and Mark will make big deals out of everything."

"Of course, Lexy!" Evan squealed happily. "You're one of my bestest friends ever!"

"And that's my cue to take him home," Matt said, pulling Evan away. "I'll talk to you later, Jeff."

Alexis smiled as Jeff pulled her into him and started dancing. "So, our wedding is gonna be in two months?" she asked.

"Or sooner if you want it to be," Jeff replied.

"Let's just stick with two. But it's gonna be hell on earth."

**~.*The Bash*.~**

"Our team fucking rocks!" Alexis yelled happily as she danced around her and Hunter's locker room.

"Calm down, sweets," Hunter laughed.

"But, Hunt, come on!" Alexis continued. "We've got my fantastic husband-to-be and his fabulous brother, we've got the Straight-Edge slut who is so much fun to be around, we've got you and we've got me and I've gotta admit, we're pretty fucking amazing together."

"But what about the other team?" Hunter asked.

"What? The leader of the Legacy Losers, the Rated G Superstar, the DiBiase disaster, Mike fucking Knox, and the raging retard Rhodes? Really? You think we can't beat those losers?"

Hunter laughed. "I'm gonna stop giving you Monsters, sweets," he said. "You can't handle too many in a day." Alexis laughed.

**~.**.~**

A punk beat pounded through the arena and Phil came out, going through his usual entrance routine. He got down to the ring just as Lilian got in the ring. "Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing in at 222 pounds, CM Punk!" she announced.

Another beat pounded through the arena. Matt and Jeff came out, doing their thing as they headed down to the ring themselves. "And their partners, from Cameron, North Carolina, at a combined weight of 451 pounds, Matt and Jeff Hardy!" Lilian announced.

The three members of the team stayed in the ring and pulled on ropes, waiting for the last two members of their team to appear. The lights went out and green showed around the building.

_Are you ready?_

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…_

_Break it down!_

"And making their way to the ring," Lilian announced as Alexis and Hunter came out like they usually did, "the team of, the Game, Triple H, the Rocker, Alexis Michaels, D-Generation X!" Alexis went to the side to give high-fives to some of the fans, looking around in confusion when she didn't see Hunter. She hopped over a few electrical wires and raced down to join Hunter as he reached the ring. He circled around it as she got in, bouncing over to Jeff.

"Your ass looks great in those pants, by the way," Jeff grinned when she got close enough.

Alexis smiled and popped her hip out. "I know it does," she said. "That's why I love these pants. And why Hunter loves Shawn in them." She held up a hand. "Team DXtreme?"

Jeff grinned. "Team DXtreme," he agreed, pulling her into a bro hug.

"Hey, sweets! Stop talking to your boyfriend and come here!"

Alexis laughed and walked over to join Hunter in the middle. They went through the DX crotch chop-fireworks together, getting on the turnbuckles and crossing their arms above their heads at the wrists. Alexis grabbed a microphone from a cameraman and stood in the middle of the ring, handing it to Hunter.

Hunter was about to speak when the crowd started up again. He went to one side, grinning as he pointed out to them. Alexis went to the other side, chomping on her gum as she looked out at the crowd on her side. "I think mine's louder," Hunter bragged. He pointed to his ears, then back out at his side of the crowd.

"That's nothing," Alexis shot back. She pointed sideways at her side. The two members of DX went back and forth a couple times.

"Hey, let us try," Matt interrupted. He nodded at Jeff, the Hardyz pointing at their own side.

"That's nothing," Phil grinned. He pointed at the last side. They went all around, each taking turns in making their side loudest in the cheering department, finally just letting the whole arena join in together. Hunter started to talk again.

"CM Punk!" the crowd chanted. "CM Punk! CM Punk!"

"They love me," Phil grinned with a shrug.

"Well, we're in Philadelphia," Alexis pointed out. "They kinda have to 'cause they love you."

"That's right," Hunter said, wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders. "That's right. CM Punk. Who needs to have a question answered."

"Philadelphia," Phil started. "Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered. "No!" Hunter yelled, getting up on the middle rope in the corner. "He said. Are…You…RRRRRREADY?" The crowd cheered as he got down on the canvas again, bending down in the middle with Alexis right beside him. The rest of their team also bent down, Matt actually getting on one knee. "Then, for the thousands in attendance, for the millions watching at home…" He stood up. "And, for this team." Alexis stood up with him. "Because the array of talent that is in this ring, you've got the future of ECW, CM Punk!" Phil popped up, rolling his wrists back and forth like he usually did. "You've got Team Xtreme in the Hardy Boyz!" Matt and Jeff stood up, Matt flashing the V1 sign as Jeff held up his Hardyz Gunz. "And you've got the Rocker and the Game, D-Generation X! For one night only, it is The Bash and this is a survivor series match and Philadelphia, you are on fire!" They all leaned down again. "So lllllllllllllet's get ready to suck it!" He handed the microphone to his partner.

"And if you're not down with that," Alexis finished, "Philly's got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!"

Alexis handed the microphone to the cameraman again.

_Woah!  
__It's only smoke and mirrors!  
__Woah!  
__It's only smoke and mirrors to me!_

Cody came out alone, glaring down at the ring. Melina, his newest slut for the week, was right behind him. "Making his way to the ring, from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 223 pounds, "the Dashing One" Cody Rhodes!" Lilian announced. The brunette walked down to the ring, stopping at the end of the ramp with Melina hanging on his arm.

_I come from money!  
__I come from class!_

"Introducing his tag team partners, first, from West Palm Beach, Florida, weighing in at 235 pounds, Ted DiBiase!" Ted came walking down the ramp, stopping right beside Cody and Maria.

A weird music started and Mike Knox came walking out. Kelly Kelly was right beside him with a smile on her face in the shortest skirt ever invented and a top that was pretty much just a bra, maybe a little less. "From Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 260 pounds, Mike Knox!" Phil waved at her with a grin from the ring, Kelly waving back and blowing him a kiss. It was no secret that Kelly wanted Phil, she was just using Mike Knox to get him jealous. Mike pulled her close, whispering something in her ear, and she stopped.

_Hey!  
__Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change __what you've done to me!_

Edge's music started out, but it quickly changed to Randy's as the two walked out together, the tag team championship belts around their waists. "And at a combined weight of 495 pounds, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Edge and Randy Orton!" They all finally got into the ring, each team sticking to a corner, the referee trying hard to keep them all apart. Melina went around to stand in front of the announcer's table, Kelly staying on a different side. Alexis played with the zipper on one of her pant legs as she waited for the match to start, Randy and Edge staring straight at her.

"I thought we finally got rid of you, Michaels," Randy growled.

"You can never get rid of me, Orton," Alexis shot back with a smug grin. "I'm like a rash. All the medicine in the world wouldn't get rid of me if you itch hard enough."

"That doesn't make sense, sweets," Hunter whispered in her ear.

"So? It makes sense if I want it to, right Jeff?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right."

"See?"

"He's marrying you. That doesn't count."

The bell rang.

Mike Knox started out for Team Rated RKO and Hunter and Alexis stayed in their corner together. Hunter looked at Kelly and smiled, waving at her when she waved at him first. Just because he was dating Shawn didn't mean he could act straight when it came to matches. He nodded when she put her hands on her boobs. "Come on, sweetie," he encouraged, motioning for her to stand up on the apron.

"Um, Hunter, what are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Just…trust me, sweets," Hunter said as Kelly pulled herself up on the apron. He nodded when she held onto the front of her shirt, nodding as he shielded Alexis's eyes. Mike pushed Hunter and Alexis apart, yelling at Hunter as Kelly got back down on the ground again. Mike shoved the oldest blonde, turning around just in time for a Sweet Chin Music.

She looked at the referee and down at Knox. "He's on that team, right?" she asked. He nodded. She shrugged and dropped down for a cover. 1…2…3! Mike Knox was eliminated. She got back up and spun around, looking at Hunter. "Who was that?" she asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter, he's eliminated now," Hunter told her. "Don't worry about it."

"Was he even in the match?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was on the other team," Phil replied.

"He was one of the people we need to fight and now he's gone," Matt added.

"Okay, cool." Alexis turned back around, Cody now in the ring. The two locked up, the blonde getting him into a side headlock first. He pushed her back against the ropes and shoved her off, getting a shoulder block when she bounced back. She hopped over him as she bounced off the ropes and then ducked as he jumped when she ran back. That happened once more and she finally just slid out of the ring on her way back. The blonde walked up behind Melina and wrapped her arm around the raven's shoulders, grinning. Melina, not noticing who was holding her, wrapped her arms around the Rocker, both shrieking when they noticed who they were holding on to. Cody yelled at her to get back in the ring, the blonde sliding in under the bottom rope. Alexis ducked under his hit and gave him a chop across the chest when he spun around. She propped him up in the corner and delivered another chop. The blonde grabbed Cody's arm and twisted it around, dragging him back to her corner. She held out her hand to Jeff with a smile, the blonde Hardy tagging himself in.

Jeff quickly got in the ring, slamming his arm down on Cody's. He gave his fiancée a kiss before she got out of the ring. Jeff pulled the brunette up and pulled him into an Irish Whip. It was reversed and Cody got a boot to the face when he came back. Jeff bounced off the ropes and grabbed the brunette by the neck, slamming him down on his back. The blonde pulled him up again and dragged him over, tagging in his brother.

Matt and Jeff each grabbed an arm and whipped Cody into the ropes, ramming their shoulders into his chest to get him on his back. Jeff flipped over onto his lower abdomen and Matt dropped an elbow across his chest right after. Matt covered him. 1…2…Cody kicked out.

Matt pulled Cody up, but the brunette grabbed the waist of his pants and flung him into the corner he didn't want to be in. Cody tagged Ted in. He pulled the raven up and threw right hands to get him in another corner, pulling him into an Irish Whip. Matt's back slammed against the corner and he threw his elbow up when DiBiase came running at him. He pulled himself up to stand on the middle ropes, but Ted pulled his leg out and Matt slammed down on his back on the canvas. The brunette pulled him over slightly and tagged Adam in. Ted held Matt's arm as Edge stomped on his chest.

He kept kicking down on the raven's chest, mocking Matt when he finally stopped. "Corner," Matt moaned as he tried to his corner, Adam tagging Ted back in.

Ted pulled Matt up before he could reach the corner and got him in a suplex and then tagged Randy in. Randy aimed a kick at his chest, landing it and stomping more and more as DiBiase got back out of the ring. "Matt's bleeding," Alexis noticed.

"It's just his mouth, he'll be fine," Jeff told her.

Randy grabbed Matt's arm and held him as he tagged Cody back in, the brunette aiming a kick at his side. Rhodes straddled the raven and kept throwing right hands at his head until the referee finally made him stop. Cody bragged for a few seconds, groaning when Matt suddenly punched him in the gut. He got in a few more hits until Cody kicked him in the stomach. He aimed a hit, but the raven ducked and came back with a Side Effect. Matt rolled over to his corner, jumping up and slapping Phil's hand.

Phil blocked Cody's hit and rammed his forearm into his head, spinning around with a kick to the gut. He kicked up at the brunette's chest and leaned back against the ropes, running forward with a shoulder block. One more and 2 knees to the face later and Phil flung Cody into the corner, the raven jumping up with a knee to the face. He grabbed his neck and ran down with a running bulldog immediately after. Phil waited until Cody stood up and tried for a side slam, but the brunette threw his elbow back into the side of the raven's head. Phil ducked under the hit and Cody hit the ropes, Matt grabbing the back of his neck and jumping off the apron, the brunette's neck bouncing off the ropes. Phil got him as soon as he came away from the ropes and slammed him down, locking in the Anaconda Vice. Cody reached for his team for all of 3 seconds before he tapped out and was eliminated.

Edge didn't waste any time. He immediately got into the ring and kicked Phil in the head, stomping down again and again to keep him down. Adam picked the raven back up and strode forward, ramming his head down on the turnbuckle. A few right hands and the blonde pulled his opponent into an Irish Whip, running after him only to get a boot to the face. Phil immediately switched their positions and stood on the middle ropes, throwing right hands. Ted got into the ring, distracting the referee as Randy went over on the apron and grabbed Phil, jumping off the apron so the raven's neck bounced off the ropes. Edge breathed for a second before striding forward and dropping his elbow on the raven's chest. He held his hand down to choke Phil until the referee finally told him to get off. He tagged Randy in, holding Phil up straight, Randy leaping up with a standing dropkick. He covered the raven. 1…2…Phil kicked out.

Orton held Phil's arms when he tagged Ted back in, the brunette kicked the raven straight in the gut. A couple hits later and he had Phil in a headlock, ramming his knees into his head. "Come on, Phil!" Alexis yelled as the raven reached his arm out. "You can do it!" Phil suddenly got to his feet, but Ted got him with a codebreaker-like move. He pulled the raven back to his corner and tagged Randy in.

Randy stomped down on Phil's chest, posing in his signature fashion right after. He pulled the raven up. Phil blocked a hit and retaliated with a forearm to the face. The two exchanged hits until Phil seemed to get the upper hand. Randy ducked under the final hit and quickly got an RKO on the Straight-Edge Superstar. Randy covered him, but barely got one before Alexis stomped down on Orton's back to break the pinfall.

Randy tagged Edge in, the blonde bouncing back and forth in the corner. Phil reached out for a tag, but he was in the wrong corner. Adam was set up for a Spear, all he needed was for the raven to turn around. He finally did and Edge raced for him. Phil spun out of the way and the blonde speared the corner, falling to the ground. Phil crawled desperately for his corner, tagging Hunter in just as Edge tagged Ted in.

Ted raced at the blonde only to get a monstrous clothesline. Hunter ran at Randy, Orton falling on the announcer's table when he got a hit to the head. The blonde ran back and threw right hands at DiBiase, pulling him into an Irish Whip. Ted ducked under the clothesline, getting a high knee when he ran back. Randy tried to do something but got a high knee himself. Hunter pulled DiBiase into another Irish Whip as Randy rolled out of the ring, but it was reversed. The blonde delivered a running knee when he came back and almost got a Pedigree when Edge got in the ring behind him and delivered a sitting neckbreaker. Alexis immediately got into the ring and threw a hit that had the older blonde rolling out of the ring. Orton pushed forward and she bounced off the middle rope, going to her knees when Jeff rushed up and pushed Randy out of the ring. Alexis and Jeff each grabbed the top rope and pulled back, springboarding over the top and landing on the two members of Rated RKO. They quickly moved back over to their corner as Hunter ducked under a kick from Ted.

Hunter grabbed DiBiase in a Double A Spinebuster with no more distractions or interruptions. Matt stuck his hand out for a tag, the blonde giving it to him. The raven bounced around in the ring like he always did before a finisher, the way that Jeff teased him about all the time, giving DiBiase a Twist of Fate the second he stood up. Jeff got up on the top turnbuckle, leaping off with a Swanton Bomb to the fallen brunette. Matt covered him. 1…2…3! Ted was eliminated.

All 5 members of Team DXtreme got into the ring together, looking at their final two opponents. Randy and Edge seemed to realize that it was them against the 5 others, getting on the apron with their tag team belts in hand.

"Come on, Copeland," Alexis grinned. "Scared? Don't wanna be beat by "losers"?"

Randy looked at his partner and nodded. The two hopped off the apron and started up the ramp. "Go get them, boys," Hunter said, grinning as Matt and Jeff slid out of the ring. They each grabbed a man and drug them back to the ring, delivering a few hits to keep them down for the time being. They threw them into the ring.

Alexis threw hits at Edge as Hunter did the same to Randy, Hunter eventually clotheslining Orton over the top rope. The referee couldn't do much anymore, just watch as the team tore Adam apart.

Alexis set him up in the corner, Phil racing forward and jumping up with a knee to the face. Matt motioned his brother in position, getting on his hands and knees in front of Edge. Jeff ran from the opposite corner and used his brother as a stepping stone for Poetry in Motion. Alexis was in the corner the minute Jeff left it, her leg bouncing up and down as the referee argued with Hunter. Adam stumbled out of the corner and got a Sweet Chin Music for his troubles. Alexis covered him. 1…2…3! Edge was eliminated and only Orton was left.

Randy turned around and noticed that the referee was pushing Edge out of the ring and that all 5 members of Team DXtreme were still in the match. He looked around nervously, not wanting at all to be in the position he was in. It was now a handicap match. Him versus Alexis, Hunter, Jeff, Matt, and Phil. He quickly spun around and hopped over the security wall, Matt, Jeff, and Phil following him as he tried to run through the crowd.

"Oh, Orton," Alexis laughed as she and Hunter watched from inside the ring. "You can run, but you can't hide."

"At least not from us," Hunter laughed.

They watched as the Hardyz brought Randy back to the ring. He stood up, freaking out just a bit and backing up when he faced Hunter. He turned around and Alexis was ready for him, delivering a beautiful Sweet Chin Music. Randy turned around, ready to fall flat on his face and Hunter delivered a Pedigree. He covered him. 1…2…3! Randy was eliminated and the bell rang.

"Here are your winners, Team Xtreme, CM Punk, and D-Generation X!" Lilian announced as their arms were all raised in the middle of the ring.

"Shutout," Hunter laughed.

"Beautiful match, love," Jeff teased as Alexis came over and hugged him, giving her a pat on the ass.

"My matches are always beautiful," Alexis laughed, kissing him.

**~.**.~**

"You think that'll keep Legacy and Edge off your tail?" Hunter asked as he watched Jesse press down on the younger blonde's back to check for sore spots.

"I doubt it," Alexis muttered. "This'll probably just make them mad."

"You've finally got something right."

Hunter stood up as Randy and Edge walked into the room. "What do you want?" Hunter growled menacingly.

"Michaels, you walk around like you own the place, but you don't," Orton growled. "You've been here for not that long and you're already acting like you're better than us."

"You're only here because that weakling brother of yours convinced McMahon that you can do something in the ring," Copeland added. "And then you're with that loser Hardy." He laughed. "You two won't last."

"Fuck you two," Alexis said. "You two have nothing better to do then bug a girl younger and better than you. Nice try, but you don't scare me anymore." She grabbed her headphones from her bag just under her and turned her Ipod on. She closed her eyes, waiting a few minutes before opening them back up. "They gone?"

Hunter nodded and she took her headphones back off. "Are you really not scared of them anymore?" he asked.

Alexis shook her head. "I wish I wasn't, but they're stronger, they're taller, they're heavier, they're older than me," she said. "I can't help it, but I'm just a little scared because I don't know what they're capable of."

"Don't worry, sweets," Hunter told her. "We would never let them do anything to you again."

Alexis smiled. "Thanks."

_.*._

_That thing with Alexis and Jeff, when they springboarded over the ropes onto Randy and Adam, that actually happened in the match except it was Shawn and Jeff obviously. It was awesome:)_

_OOH! You know what you should watch? Go to youtube and type in_

"_FUNNY Shawn Michaels and Psycho Sid Gay Moment" or go to this address: www. youtube. com/watch?v=tPlmxHRwJJc (minus the spaces) It's hilarious and I always laugh when I watch it:)_


	13. Backlash

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_La la la la…I get to watch the Hardyz "I Quit" match for this chapter. Yay! I love that match:)_

_.*._

"Evan, are you still out there?"

Evan looked over at the dressing room from the couch he'd been laying on, an open magazine in front of him. "You really think I'm gonna leave?" he teased with a grin.

"Okay, how's this then?"

Alexis came out of the dressing room. "I'm going for more of a style all my own," she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "That's what Jeff loves about me, anyway."

"You look amazing, Lexy!" Evan said, smiling as he watched her spin around.

Alexis was in a white off the shoulder top that clung tightly to her torso ending an inch or two before her torso ended with a white tanktop on underneath, a white skirt with a ragged edge like it had been ripped on her lower body ending just at just about the middle of her thighs. White fishnet tights covered her legs leading to the knee-high white boots with a 5-inch heel. White fingerless gloves were on her hands and her Hardyz and cross necklaces were around her neck.

"This'll be an interesting wedding for sure," Evan said. He suddenly raised his hand. "Can I be your maid of honor?"

Alexis just laughed. "You're helping me find something to wear to the wedding," she teased. "I'm pretty sure you're already my maid of honor."

"Yes!"

Alexis laughed again.

~.**.~

"Hey, Vince, can I talk to you for a second?"

Alexis walked into Vince's office and kicked the door shut behind her. "Do you need something, Alexis?" her boss asked, looking up from some paperwork.

Alexis strode over and slapped her hands down on his desk. "I want a match," she said.

"Against…?"

"Against Edge. An "I Quit" match at Backlash. If I win, he never bothers me again. But if I lose, he gets my contract. Can I do it?"

Vince thought about it for a second. "Okay, I'll set the match up," he agreed.

Alexis grinned. "Perfect. Thanks, Vince." She walked out of the head of the WWE's office, heading down the hallway.

"Hello there, Miss Michaels."

The Rocker turned to see Adam leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. "Already sucking up to the boss to get some more matches are you?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant sucking the boss to get more matches."

Alexis just grinned. "Actually, I was asking him for a match against you," she explained. She walked forward, accenting each of her sentences with a poke to Edge's chest. "An "I Quit" match at Backlash. I win, you leave me alone. You win, you get my contract. And you will. Not. Win." She pushed him away and walked back down the hallway.

"We'll just see about that," Edge said with a grin.

**~.*Monday Night RAW*.~**

"Here is your winner, Alexis Micheals!"

The referee held up Alexis's arm in victory. She had just a simple match that RAW showing, just a singles match against Chavo Guerrero that didn't last that long at all. As the DX entrance theme played for her win, she looked over at the stage and smiled at the sight of Jeff walking down the ramp toward her.

"That was an amazing match, babe," he said when he got into the ring. He pulled her into a kiss with a grin.

"I know," she teased, gently slapping his chest. "My matches are always amazing. When will you learn?"

_We're going out tonight  
__To kick out every light  
__Take anything we want  
__Take everything in sight_

The two blondes looked over at the stage in confusion. A tall woman with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail in a purple miniskirt and a black tunic-like top with black strappy heels walked out on the stage. Alexis leaned against the ropes as she watched the woman get closer. "Who is that?"

Jeff groaned. "How the hell did she find me?" he muttered. "Vince probably thought it would make for a good storyline. But why the hell did he have to agree to it?"

"Um…Jeff?" Alexis asked. "Who _**is**_ she?"

He didn't answer, grabbing two microphones and handing her one, the woman getting into the ring with a microphone of her own. "Hello, Jeff," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "How are you?"

"Raven," Jeff said in an unhappy tone of voice.

"Aw, come on, sweetie," Raven purred. She walked forward and placed a hand on Jeff's chest. "Don't be like that. Don't you miss me?"

"Excuse me, but…" Alexis stood up straighter, but still leaned back against the ropes, "…who are you?"

"I'm Raven Star," the woman said like the blonde should've known that. "I'm Jeff's girlfriend."

"_**Ex**_-girlfriend," Jeff corrected her. "I broke up with you a year ago, Raven."

"Um, I don't think so." Raven pushed Jeff against the ropes and pressed her body against his. "We were perfect together, Jeffrey."

"Get off him or I kick your ass," Alexis threatened. She pulled Raven off her future husband and stepped in between the two. "You are his _**ex**_-girlfriend. _**EX**_! I'm his _**current**_ girlfriend." She laughed and held up her hand. "Oh, yeah, and his future wife."

Raven just laughed. "You?" she asked. "Oh please. Like he could ever want to marry a girl that beats up on guys all the time." She laughed again.

Alexis frowned. She handed her microphone to Jeff, grinning sweetly. "Hold this for me, Jeff," she said with a small kiss. She turned around to face the raven again.

"And just what do you think you're do—"

She screeched and ducked when Alexis faked a Sweet Chin Music. "Wow," she laughed. "That was fun!"

"You little bitch!" Raven screeched as she stood up. She reached forward and slapped the Rocker across the face. "You don't treat me like that!"

Alexis looked at her in disbelief, rubbing her face where she'd gotten slapped. "Oh fuck no," she growled.

"Calm down, Alexis," Jeff said, holding her arms to keep her back. He pulled her back against him and kept her still as he tightened his grip. "She's just trying to get you riled up." He kissed her neck just behind her ear. "Just think of your match at Backlash and how much Edge is gonna pay." Alexis calmed down just slightly, a small grin coming to her face.

**~.**.~**

Alexis stormed through backstage. She was furious that Raven had interrupted. "Looking for someone, Michaels?" She spun around, ready to punch whoever had dared to talk to her in her condition and saw Randy grinning. He was leaning against the doorframe of one of the empty locker rooms.

"Look, Orton," she hissed through clenched teeth, "I'm not in the mood for any of your shit right now. So if you don't wanna get my foot up your ass, you're leave me the fuck alone."

"Ooh, little Miss Michaels is trying to act all tough." Raven walked up behind Randy with a grin. The Viper wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "What's wrong, honey?"

"You," Alexis growled, glaring hard at the raven. "You stay _**away**_ from Jeff or I will kill you."

"Afraid he's going to leave you and come crawling back to a _**real**_ woman?" Raven asked sinisterly.

Alexis took a deep breath, forcing herself not to attack the two in front of her. "Listen, Orton," she started. "Backlash, I'm having an "I Quit" match with Copeland. He wins, he gets my contract. I win, he leaves me alone. Judgment Day, I want a match with you. Falls Count Anywhere. Same stakes. Deal?"

Randy grinned. "With one exception," he said. "I win, you're mine to do whatever I want with."

"Deal."

**~.*Backlash*.~**

"Are you kidding me?"

Hunter looked disapprovingly at Alexis as she pulled a shirt over her head, crossing his arms. "Sweets, why do you always ask for these matches?" he asked.

"Because it's the only way to do what I need to do," the Rocker said, pulling a couple DX wristbands on her wrists. "And I'm doing it my way. Not the DX way, not the way that Shawn does it, but my way. I want to prove that I'm my own person and not riding on the tails of other people." She spun around. "Tie me please."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, sweets," Hunter said. He tightened the strings on the back of her black and red ring chaps, watching as she buckled up the front.

"I'm not." Alexis stood on her toes and kissed the Game's cheek. "I won't lose." She walked out of the locker room.

"Hey, Lex." Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, the two still walking. "Be careful, okay? Edge is not a person to mess with."

Alexis nodded. "I'll be careful. I'm just gonna take out all of my anger from the situation I'm in on Edge."

**~.**.~**

"The following is an "I Quit" match," Lilian announced. There will be no pinfalls, no countouts, and no disqualifications. The only way to achieve victory is to make your opponent say the words "I quit"."

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
__Is that your hand?  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__I wish you'd do it again  
__I'll watch you leave here limping  
__There goes the next contestant_

The crowd screamed as Alexis came out on the stage. She had stolen some of Jeff's facepaint and had stripes of neon yellow running across her eyes and down her cheeks, her hair dyed completely teal. "Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, Alexis Michaels!" The blonde came down to the ring, giving the fans a few high-fives as she walked. She hopped up on the middle turnbuckle, looking around at the crowded arena. She hopped back down when her music faded away.

_You think you know me…_

"And her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 246 pounds, the Rated R Superstar, Edge!" Edge grinned sinisterly at the blonde standing in the ring as he headed down to the ramp. He looked pretty confident that he would be victorious, sliding his coat off and tossing it to the floor. The referee made sure they didn't attack each other and called for the match to start.

"You scared of me, Alexis?" Edge taunted as they circled each other. "You gonna back out now?" He grinned. "Might as well. Your contract is as good as mine." He rushed forward and she ducked under his clothesline, kicking him in the gut when he turned back around.

Alexis delivered right hands and stomps until Adam was on the ground, the referee standing close by with a microphone to get an "I quit" from anyone. Alexis pulled the older blonde up and rammed his head into the corner, kicking him a couple times in the gut before bringing him out to the middle of the ring and knocking him on his back with a strong right hand. She grabbed his legs and held them upright, jumping up and delivering an double leg drop on his lower abdomen. She stood up as he sat up and jumped up again with a low dropkick.

Alexis tried to do another leg drop but Adam wiggled his way free and rolled out of the ring. "You're not getting away from me that easily," she growled, grabbing the top rope. She was determined to get the whole Raven incident out of her mind and this was the perfect way to do it. The Rocker pulled back on the top rope and sprung forward with a baseball slide-like move to the Rated R Superstar's chest to get him on his back. She grabbed the ropes again and pulled back, this time springboarding over and landing on her opponent.

Alexis grabbed his arm when he stood up and pulled him into an Irish Whip that had him slamming against a security wall and on the ground again. She pulled the steel ring steps a bit out of the corner and walked back several feet. Alexis lifted her arm in the arm and ran forward, using the steps as a stool for a little solo Poetry in Motion to Edge. A kick to the back when he stood back up and the older blonde was back on his back in the ring. She climbed on the apron and grabbed his head when he stood up, dropping back down on the floor so that the ropes sprung against his neck.

Alexis rolled back in the ring, running forward with a clothesline in the corner. She did it once more. She backed up, lifted her arm in the arm again, and ran forward. She hopped up on the middle ropes and used the top ropes as leverage to deliver a mule kick to Adam. Alexis stomped down on his chest and leaned back against the ropes for a leg drop. She hopped up and did it twice more before dragging him to the center of the ring. She pushed herself up in the corner before jumping off with an extreme leg drop.

"Ask him," she barked at the referee.

"Edge?" the ref asked, pulling out the microphone in his back pocket. "Edge, what do you say, huh? Do you wanna say it, Edge?"

"No." Edge's voice was soft and he held his throat as he turned over.

Alexis pulled Adam up and slammed her arm across his back a couple times. She got her arms in position for a sleeper hold, hopping up on his back to get more leverage.

"What do you say, Edge?" the referee asked when the older blonde started to fade. He didn't answer, just stumbled forward, the Rocker's head bouncing off the turnbuckle to release the hold. Adam stood up, holding his head for a second, before ramming his elbow down on her chest. He pulled Alexis to her feet and delivered forearms to the face. He tried to ram her head into the corner, but she blocked it and threw her elbow back in his face. Alexis got up on the corner, aiming for a backwards Moonsault, but Adam shoved her forward and she went crashing down to the floor.

"What do you say, Alexis?" the referee asked, the Rocker holding her left leg in pain.

"No," Alexis said through heavy breaths. She eventually got to her feet, hopping on her right leg, but Adam came up from behind and slammed his arms into her back and she was back on the ground. He pulled Alexis up and pushed her into the ring, dragging her over so she straddled the steel ring post on her back. He grabbed her left leg and threw it against the post, grinning when she screamed out in pain. He did it again and she screamed louder.

"Do you wanna say it?" the referee asked frantically. "Do you wanna say it?"

"No!" Alexis tried to pull herself away, but Adam pulled her legs together, using his arms to keep her legs in a Figure Four Leglock position.

"Come on, Alexis, what do ya say?" the ref asked again. She didn't answer, trying to breathe when Adam finally released his hold.

Edge got back in the ring and pulled her to her feet, letting her go. He watched her hop around feebly on her right leg before dropping down and clotheslining her good leg out from under her. "Maybe this'll make you quit," he said with a grin as he grabbed her legs. He twisted around and locked in the Figure Four Leglock. "Ask her!" he yelled.

"Do you say it?" the referee asked, Alexis's arms gripping her hair tightly as the pressure on her legs increased. "Do you say it, Alexis?"

"Forget it," she ground out. "No!"

Adam looked at her in disbelief as she sat up, but leaned back and kept the pressure going. "Do you say it, Alexis?" the ref asked again.

"No." Adam finally released the hold and stood up, grabbing her left leg. He straddled it and fell down on his knees, doing it again to further weaken her leg.

"That's it, Alexis," Adam taunted as she used the ropes to stand up. "You're weak like your brother. Admit it!" He rushed forward and kicked her left leg out from under her. He waited until she stood up to do it again, mimicking how she limped before he kicked. He grabbed her legs again and locked in another Figure Four Leglock.

"Alexis," the referee said after a few seconds of listening to her yell. "Do you wanna quit?"

"No!" Alexis practically screamed the word and forced herself up slightly, rolling them over to relieve the pressure and put it on her opponent. "Ask him!"

"Edge, do you wanna quit?" the referee asked.

"No," the Ultimate Opportunist spat out. He rolled them back over again and released the hold, getting to his feet. Alexis grabbed onto the ropes when Adam grabbed her left leg by her pants and held on, pulling herself to her feet. She hopped over when Adam pulled her leg to the middle of the ring. She jumped up and twisted herself around to try and kick him, but he ducked. Edge twisted her ankle and bent her leg back for another submission hold.

"What do you say, Alexis?" the referee asked.

"Forget it," she ground out through clenched teeth. "Forget it!"

"Alexis, do you wanna quit?" the ref tried again.

"No!"

Adam finally released the hold, frustrated beyond belief that she hadn't quit yet. He stood up and dropped his leg across the back of her neck. He pulled Alexis up and sat her down on the top turnbuckle, ramming his arm into her back a couple times. The Rocker fell backwards with her legs still hooked around the ropes, her body hanging upside-down in the corner. Edge rolled out of the ring and grabbed the younger blonde's neck, pulling back hard.

"Come on, Alexis, huh?" the referee asked holding out the microphone. "Do you wanna say it?"

"No," was the garbled word out of the Rocker's mouth.

Edge was _**really**_ frustrated now. He released the hold and got back in the ring, setting her back up in the corner. He balanced himself on the middle ropes to try and go for a suplex, but Alexis rammed her elbow back into his face and he fell back on the canvas. With one leg pretty much useless, she pulled herself to her feet and jumped off in a backwards Moonsault, nailing the move perfectly.

Both blondes didn't move for several seconds until they both got to their feet. They exchanged hits until Alexis hit one that floored Edge, getting a couple more hits and a mule kick in right after. Alexis grabbed Adam's legs and twisted him over one his stomach, getting him in the Texas Cloverleaf submission hold. He slapped his hand on the canvas, but there were no submissions in an "I Quit" match.

"Edge, do you wanna quit?" the referee asked.

"No." Alexis had to grin slightly. Adam sounded like he was crying from the pain. Alexis finally released the hold when he grabbed onto the ropes and twisted himself back around on his back. She limped slightly as she waited for Edge to stand up, getting him with a couple inverted atomic drops and a few chops across the chest. She pulled him up again.

"This is for everything you've done to me and Jeff," she growled, delivering a hellacious Twist of Fate. She walked over to the corner and grabbed the top rope, lifting her leg and slamming it back down. The crowd chanted along as she tuned up the band. Adam slowly got to his feet only for Alexis to sashay over and give him her best performance of Sweet Chin Music to date. "Ask him," she said as she stood back up, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Edge, do you wanna quit?" the referee asked, holding out the microphone.

"No, no, no." Adam's answer was breathy as he lay on the canvas.

"Just quit," Alexis muttered. She walked over to the corner and pulled herself up to stand on the top turnbuckle. The Rocker took a deep breath, holding up the Hardyz Gunz with a grin before jumping off with a Swanton Bomb.

Alexis rolled out of the ring as Edge's prone body lay in the ring, reaching under the ring. She pulled out a table and slid it back in under the bottom rope. She followed it and started setting it up as Adam turned on his side and started to try and get up. She followed him as he rolled out of the ring. The Rocker grabbed his hair, but the Rated R Superstar rammed his arm into her head to get her off. He went for an Edgecution, but she reversed it and slammed his heat into the ground with yet another Twist of Fate.

Alexis grabbed his tights when he stood up and rolled him back in the ring. She pulled him up and moved him to lie on his back on the table, giving him a right hand to keep him down. She rolled back out of the ring and grabbed some rope and duct tape from under it, getting back in the ring. A few more right hands were delivered to make sure Edge didn't interfere with her plans.

Alexis grabbed the duct tape first, taping Adam's legs together at the ankle. Several strips later and she was up at his chest, taping his wrists together in front of him. Edge finally started to realize what was happening and he struggled to get loose, failing at his efforts. Alexis tossed the duct tape away and grabbed the rope instead, wrapping it several times around the table and Edge before knotting it tightly near his feet.

"This is what you wanted right?" she asked. "A match against me? A chance to get my contract? This is what happens."

"I would never do this to you!" Adam yelled, struggling against the duct tape and rope keeping him on the table.

"Do you wanna quit, Edge?" the referee asked.

"No."

Alexis pulled a ladder out from under the ring and pushed it under the bottom rope, moving in to stand beside the table. "See that ladder, Edge?" she asked. "I'm gonna set it up and give you a backwards Moonsault like you've never seen before. And you're gonna take it like the little girl you're becoming." She moved away and set the ladder up in front of the corner. She pulled her shirt off to leave her in her pants and sports bra and tossed it to the crowd, listening to Edge's begging with a grin. "Bye-bye, Copeland."

Alexis climbed the ladder, standing up at almost the top when the referee pulled out the microphone and held it up to the Ultimate Opportunist's mouth. "Alexis, Alexis," Edge begged. He may have been one of the toughest competitors in the WWE, but he was duct taped and tied to a table with someone who was prepared to land on you from at least 10 feet above from a table. "Alexis, I'm sorry. About everything. I'm sorry. Come on, Alexis, remember when we kissed? I'm so sorry for everything I ever did to you." Alexis stood up on the top of the ladder, listening to the cheers. "Alexis, don't listen to them. Remember, when you first came to the company? I protected you from the others. Alexis, Alexis, your brother wouldn't want this. Your brother's at home nursing a back injury. He wouldn't want this."

"Actually…"

Alexis looked behind her and grinned. Shawn was standing on the stage with a microphone in hand. "This is exactly what I want," he continued with a grin. "Go on, Lex. Do your thing."

Alexis's grin grew and she turned around on the ladder, rolling her shoulders back in preparation for her move. "Alexis!" Edge pleaded. "Alexis, I quit! I quit!"

The bell rang. Alexis shrugged and started to move off the ladder. Edge seemed to sigh in relief, but she hopped back up and leaped off, flipping over in a backwards Moonsault. She landed on top of him, the table collapsing and the duct taped and rope-tied blonde still tied to the broken thing.

"The winner of this match, Alexis Michaels!" Alexis kneeled next to Edge, moving to kneel on one leg.

"This is what you get, Copeland," she spat with a slight grin. "You screwed me, so consider us even. And as per terms of this match, you leave me _**alone**_." She mimicked his signature hand gesture, finally bringing her other arm up and crossing her wrists in an X.

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked backstage, limping slightly to try and keep her weight off her left leg. "Well, well, you think you're pretty happy with yourself, aren't you?"

The blonde turned around and saw Randy standing behind her, Raven hanging off his arm. "What do you want, Orton?" she growled.

"You think you're so special because you beat Copeland?" the Viper asked. He laughed. "You're nothing special."

Alexis didn't answer. She didn't want to deal with any of this right now. She spun on her heel and limped away. "Next month, Orton," she growled under her breath. Next month."

_.*._

_I love watching the Backlash "I Quit" match between Jeff and Matt Hardy. It's so much fun to watch Matt beg for forgiveness and Jeff just be like "Bitch, please.":)_

_Next match will also be fun as well as the match after that. But there's only 3 chapters left. Sadness:(_


	14. Judgment Day

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_My sister just had my mom buy the 2010 pay-per-view package for her 8__th__ grade graduation present and it shall be here in 7-10 business days after processing (we already have the 2009 one).:) I love my mom:):)_

_And to answer __**jeffhardyluvsme**__, I think I will have another story after this. I'll mainly focus on Jeff and Alexis, though, maybe with a few other Superstars tossed in the mix:) How's that sound?_

_.*._

**~.*Monday Night RAW*.~**

Alexis breathed quickly, not really able to keep her breathing at a normal rate. "Calm down, Lex," Evan comforted, fixing his tie in the mirror of the locker room. "You're gonna be fine."

"That's what you think," Alexis whined, pulling the bottom of her shirt down. "You're not the one getting married in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, but you need to be brave." Evan turned around and adjusted the title belt she'd won a week prior around her waist. "You're the World Heavyweight Champion. Nothing can hurt you!"

"Except for Edge, the entire Legacy threesome, and Jeff's ex-girlfriend who thinks that she's still his current girlfriend," the blonde listed off. "Yes, there's nothing that could possibly go wrong tonight."

"Okay, Lex, sit down." Evan pushed the Rocker down on the bench. "You are going to marry someone that is your best friend tonight. You love him and I know he loves you. Nothing could ever ruin what you have."

"Aw, Evvy, you're so romantic," Alexis teased. She took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

**~.**.~**

Jeff paced back and forth in his locker room, Shawn, Hunter, Mark, and Matt sitting on a bench to watch. "Calm down, Jeffro," Matt finally said. "You've gotta stop pacing."

"I can't help it," the blonde muttered, chewing on his lip as he kept pacing. "You have no idea how nervous a wedding is." He tugged on his tie. He was in a black and blue suit, his hair stripped to its natural blonde and held back with a rubber band.

"Jeff?" Mark interrupted. The blonde looked over at him. "It's time."

**~.**.~**

Jeff stood in the middle of the ring with a priest in front of him, Hunter, Mark, and Matt beside him in matching suits. Evan was on the other side.

_I, I won't justify  
__The way I live my life  
_'_Cause I'm the one living it  
__Feelin' it, livin' it, tastin' it  
__And you're just wastin' your time  
__Trying to throw me a line  
__When you're the one drowning  
__I like where I'm at  
__On my back  
__Floating down in my own riptide  
__The water is fine_

The music faded away.

_Oh, oh, Shawn!  
__I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives the girls wild_

Alexis and Shawn walked out together, the younger blonde hanging on her brother's arm with a smile on her face. A smile immediately came to Jeff's face when he saw his bride, holding open the ropes when she got to the ring. Shawn went to stand by Evan as Alexis followed Jeff to the priest, handing the brunette beside her her bouquet.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to join these two in holy matrimony," the priest said. "Do you have your vows?"

"Alexis," Jeff started, taking a deep breath, "I remember meeting you when you were just 16, moving into a house not far away from me and Matt. I thought you were just another girl that wanted nothing to do with us southern boys, but I quickly learned that you were just like us. You've kicked our asses more times than we can count but always make up for it with free massages. But the first time I knew I was going to marry you, was when you had just turned 17 and had won the World Wrestling Federation Championship from Shawn. I remember turning to Matt and saying, that's the one. That's the one that I'm gonna marry someday. 14 years later and here we are and I'm still as madly in love with you as the first day I saw you. I love you."

Alexis sniffed, willing herself not to cry. "Jeff," she started, "when I moved to North Carolina, I was scared. But then I met you and all those feeling just disappeared. You're my best friend, Jeff, and I love that about you. You've always been there for me even when I've threatened to superkick you unless you left me alone. There's no one that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you."

"Jeffrey Hardy," the priest continued, "do you take Alexis Hickenbottom, World Heavyweight Champion," a few cheers came out of the crowd, "to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor all the days of your life, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Jeff replied, still smiling.

"And do you, Alexis Hickenbottom, World Heavyweight Champion," the same few cheers, the priest said, turning to the younger of the two blondes, "take Jeffrey Hardy to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and honor all the days of your life, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Alexis said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest finished with a gentle smile of his own. "You may kiss the bride."

Jeff grinned and pulled Alexis into a dip, pressing his mouth against hers in a searing kiss. The crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow when he pulled her back up, both grinning. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor and pleasure to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy!"

"Ready for this, San Antonio?" Alexis called out, taking her bouquet back from Evan. She stood with her back to the crowd, looking over her shoulder with a grin, before throwing her flowers back into the crowd, laughing at the cheers.

"Congratulations, Alexis," Shawn said, pulling his baby sister into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you." He released her when Jeff walked up. "Take good care of her, Jeff."

"Don't worry." Jeff smiled and pulled his new wife up against his side. "I plan to."

**~.**.~**

"So, do we get a honeymoon now?" Alexis joked as she and Jeff reached their hotel room, their hands intertwined.

Jeff laughed. "I don't think Vince will be very happy with that since we both have important matches coming up," he replied. "But don't worry." He slid his jacket off and locked the door behind them as they walked in. "We'll just have to have our own special celebration right now."

"Come on and get me, Hardy," Alexis dared, crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed.

**~.*Judgment Day*.~**

Jeff raised his head when he heard pounding on the door to his and Alexis's hotel room. "Who is it?" he called, his voice groggy and sleepy.

"It's your brother!" Matt called. "Come on, it's time for you two to get up!"

"Mmph…if I superkick everyone on the roster, can I sleep more?" Alexis mumbled sleepily, moving closer to Jeff.

Jeff smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I don't think Vince will be very happy about that," he teased softly. He went to stand up and immediately fell off the bed with a small yell.

"Are you okay?" Alexis pulled the sheets up around her chest as she looked over the edge of the bed.

"Stupid sheets," Jeff moaned, rubbing his back where he'd landed. Alexis just giggled.

**~.**.~**

"This opening contest is a falls count anywhere match scheduled for one-fall!" Lilian announced.

A pounding rhythm beat through the arena and Alexis ran out, smiling at the sound of her new husband's entrance music. She had a Hardy Boyz T-shirt cut the way it usually was and a pair of brand new pants that she'd gotten as a wedding present from the designers. They were the usual chap-pants that she now wore. The borders with a dark purple and the legs were a teal color, the rest black. Rainbow designs decorated the bottom of the legs and formed the words 'Hardy' on one leg and 'Rocker' on the other. Her Hardyz necklace was still around her neck and her hair was streaked with a rainbow of colors, a couple DX wristbands on her left arm.

"Introducing first, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, the Rocker, Alexis Hardy!" Lilian announced.

Alexis ran down to the ring and slid in under the bottom rope, looking around at the crowd. She lifted her right arm, one of Jeff's bright pink arm socks on it under a black one.

_I hear voices in my head  
__They counsel me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me_

"And her opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!" Lilian announced.

Randy came walking out with Raven hanging on his arm like the slut she was. Alexis grinned when they got into the ring together. "Still think you're dating Jeff?" she smirked. Raven glared at her, but didn't say anything, Randy holding the ropes open for her as she got back out of the ring and sat by the commentators.

The bell rang.

"Remember, Michaels," Randy said, "you lose, you're mine to do whatever I want."

"In case you haven't heard," Alexis interrupted. "My last name is Hardy. H-A-R-D-Y. And you won't win."

"We'll see about that."

Alexis backed up a bit, thinking about how to go about their match. She finally rushed forward, but Randy hit her with an elbow and she went down hard. He pulled her up and into an Irish Whip, the blonde crying out and falling to her stomach when her back slammed into the corner. Randy picked her up again and threw her into the opposite corner, but she got her bearings back before she hit and hopped up on the top rope, executing a flawless Whisper in the Wind. She covered the Viper, getting a two-count before he threw her off, the blonde almost landing on her head.

Alexis stood up and moved to the corner, propping herself up on the middle ropes. She leapt off when Randy stood up for a cross body, but he caught her in midair, turning it into a Black Hole Slam that had her lying still on her back on the canvas. He covered her. 1…2…Alexis forced her body up to break the count.

Randy glared at the smaller blonde and pulled her head up by her hair, headbutting her several times to keep her stunned. He finally just stood up holding her hair as she slowly stood up. He threw her into the ropes, her arms hooking around the top rope and keeping her in place. Randy ran at her and Alexis held the top rope down, the Viper tumbling over the ropes and out of the ring. Alexis got to her feet and grabbed the top rope, pulling back and springboarding over the top, landing on Randy and going for another pin. The referee practically flew out of the ring to count. 1…2…Randy shoved the Rocker off, her back hitting the security wall.

Randy kneed Alexis in the gut when they stood up and grabbed the back of her shirt and the waist of her pants, throwing her upside-down into the security wall. "Fuck!" Alexis cursed, pain shooting down her spine.

"You're so pathetic, Hardy," Randy spat. "Just like your brother and just like that weak little husband of yours." He pulled the blonde up and threw her over the security wall.

Alexis tried to crawl away as Randy moved over the security wall. Three of the empty chairs he passed were tied together and he picked them up, letting them fall on the blonde's legs. Randy pulled her up and threw her into another unpadded security wall, the fans around her holding onto her arms and torso to keep her upright. She stumbled along the wall and finally fell to her knees. The Viper was right behind her and pulled the blonde up again, shoving her backwards, her legs giving out so that she fell to the ground again.

"This is who you like?" he yelled at the crowd around them. "This little weakling?" He grinned, looking down at the Rocker. "I'll show you what I can do with your little favorite. And once I win, I'll take complete advantage of what I'll have."

Alexis stood up as he looked around at the crowd, grabbing a nearby garbage can. It bounced off his head, but it did nothing but provoke him. Alexis's head snapped back and she fell back to the ground when his boot connected with her face. He covered her. 1…2…she kicked out.

Randy pulled Alexis to her knees, dragging her over and delivering right hands to the head as she sat up against one of the crates used by the electrical people. She rolled out of the way when he went for another move, his back connecting with the crate. Taking the fire extinguisher that had been on the ground, she drug it over and turned it on, the Viper getting a face full of the white foam-like substance. He started walking backstage, Alexis still following with the fire extinguisher. He looked behind him and she sprayed him once again. They kept walking and he got sprayed once more before she finally set the fire extinguisher down, the two of them backstage in front of a flight of stairs.

Alexis tried to go for another move, but Randy got her with a fist right under the jaw, grabbing her and ramming her head into the wall. He picked up the chair that was right beside him, the blonde ducking just in time as it shattered against the wall where her head had been. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, Randy following slower behind. Alexis sat on the banister sideways, taking a deep breath before sliding down the banister and clotheslining Orton, falling sideways off the banister and onto him for a pinfall. 1…2…Randy kicked out with half a second to spare.

Alexis pulled herself up and started up the stairs again, Randy following a few seconds behind. Fans watched behind a couple security officers as Alexis collapsed on the floor at the top of the stairs. Randy delivered a couple right hands before pulling her up, holding her hair as he led her away from the stairs. He sped up and threw her into a garbage can, kneeling down for another cover. 1…2…the Rocker kicked out.

Randy pulled Alexis up by her hair for what seemed like the thousandth time tonight and gave her a right hand to the back of the head. He followed her as she stumbled down the hallway, collapsing to her hands and knees right before she got outside. The Viper pulled her up again and ran forward, throwing her into a steel case outside. She collapsed to the ground in pain as she was picked up again and her head was rammed down onto a forklift. He covered her again. 1…2…she kicked out barely in time.

3 right hands later and Randy pulled the blonde up again, ramming her head into the back of one of the WWE semi trucks, her body falling to the ground. He pulled her up and gave her another right hand, waiting a few seconds before attempting to ram her head into the wood paneling on the inside door of another truck. Alexis got her hands up in time and blocked the attack, ramming her elbow back into Orton's face. She did it once more before switching their positions and throwing the brunette into the door instead. She grabbed a strap from inside the truck and wrapped it around his neck, choking him until he pulled her hair to get her to release the grip. She covered him. 1…2…he kicked out barely after two.

"Motherfucker," Alexis cursed as she got to her feet.

Randy got to his feet a bit faster. He threw his arm into her back, dragging her over and trying to run her into another truck with a picture of Shawn on the back. Alexis blocked the attack and rammed her elbow into him several times to get him off, running him into the side of the truck instead when he ran at her. Alexis started climbing the ladder on the back of the truck, getting almost to the top when Randy got up and grabbed her leg. Randy tried to pull her down, but she just kicked at his chest, finally getting him off. Orton fell back, falling very painfully down on the concrete at least 10 or 15 below.

"Ooh, that has to hurt," Alexis winced. She pulled herself up to the top of the truck, moving to her feet. "And this is gonna hurt even more." She took a deep breath, choosing not to look down at the moment at the at least 30 foot drop. "This is what I get for growing up with DX and marrying a daredevil." Alexis took a slight step back and took a slight running start, jumping off in a practically suicidal Swanton Bomb. The referee waited several seconds, not sure what to do. The cameraman wasn't picking anything up, the two Superstars hidden by several bins. He finally moved forward when the ref dropped to his stomach to count. 1…2…3! Inside the arena, the bell rang to end the match.

"Here is your winner, Alexis Hardy!" Lilian announced from inside.

"Alexis, are you okay?" the referee asked, the blonde stirring from her place on Randy.

**~.**.~**

"You are completely crazy!" Jeff yelled, Alexis wincing. She was lying facedown on a table in the medic's room, Jesse checking out some of the bigger marks on her back. "What if you had missed that move? You could've been killed!"

"Umph…Jesse, make him stop," the blonde whined softly.

"I mean, I know I do stupid shit, but that doesn't mean you have to!" Jeff continued.

"Jeff!" The older blonde stopped. "Would you please calm down? I'm fine. I'm alive, just really really _**really**_ sore." She sighed. "And besides, this way Randy and Edge won't bother me again. I won both those matches with them."

"That doesn't mean you're safe from me."

Both blondes looked over to the doorway, Raven standing there with her arms crossed and one hip popped out. "You may have beaten those two losers," she continued, "but you're not getting rid of me that easily." A sickeningly sweet smile came onto her face and she sauntered over to Jeff, running her hand up his chest. "Come on, Jeffy-baby. Let's go back to my room and I'll treat you right."

"Get your filthy slutty hands off my husband." Alexis tried not to let the pain show as she forced herself to stand, a death glare hard enough to rival one of Mark's on her face.

Raven just smirked. She walked over. "And what are you going to do about it, sweetheart?" she asked. She reached behind the blonde and dug her nails into her back, dragging them down to the waist of her pants. "Aw, does that hurt?"

"You and me, slut," Alexis growled, trying not to collapse from the intense pain coursing through her body. "No Way Out. I will _**destroy**_ you."

Raven just smirked. "Sure thing, honey." She sauntered out of the room.

"Hey, Jeff?" Alexis asked, her husband turning to her. "Can you catch me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna collapse." Right after she said that, Alexis's legs gave out and she fell forward into Jeff's arms. Red marks trailed down her back from Raven's nails. "So…much…pain…"

Jeff just laughed.

_.*._

_I am very happy right now. I looked at my sister today and was like "I think…I wanna go to Wal-Mart." And she was like "Good for you…Take me with you." So we went and I bought DX: One Last Stand. So very happy right about now:)_


	15. No Way Out

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Okay, and this chapter is short because I'm not really using a match to write the Alexis vs. Raven thing._

_OMG, I'm watching DX: One Last Stand right now (since I bought it at Wal-Mart) and I can't stop laughing!:):) And now, I don't have to look up on youtube for anything DX-related ever again! You know, post-90s! It's all basically on every DVD we own!:):):):):) I love this so much._

_.*._

**~.*No Way Out*.~**

Alexis stretched her arms over her head, leaning over backwards so far that her hands touched the ground behind her.

"Wow, I need to take advantage of your flexibility sometimes."

Alexis opened her eyes and smiled, seeing Jeff standing behind her in her upside-down vision. "What are you even doing?" Jeff asked. He watched with a smile as her stomach muscles flexed slightly with every move she made in her current position.

"I'm stretching," she stated simply. "I don't want to pull a muscle in my match with Raven. Though…I'm pretty sure it's not really even considered a match. It'll just be me beating up on some slut."

"Said by a true slut."

Alexis didn't really move from her position but she didn't have to to know who was talking to her. "What do you want?" she spat out.

Raven smirked. "I just wanted to see how my opponent was doing," she said in that sickeningly sweet voice she always used with the Rocker. She smiled at Jeff when he pulled a bag of magic markers out of his duffel bag. "You gonna draw on me like you used to, baby?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "You wish," she said. It was actually pretty relaxing in the bridged position she was in and she opted to stay in it, her muscles stretching comfortably. She sighed in content as Jeff pulled her shirt up to just under her chest. He uncapped one of the markers and held the cap in his teeth, smiling when his wife jumped at the feel of the cool marker on her stomach.

"She's gone," he mumbled around the marker cap.

"I kinda guessed that," the younger blonde said with a smile. "What are you drawing?"

"Just some abstract stuff," Jeff replied, pulling out another marker. "I want you to look good for your match."

Alexis smiled. She didn't really move for about 10 minutes, breathing very slowly to keep her stomach still for Jeff to draw.

"Alright, done." Jeff capped his final marker and threw the entire bag back in his duffel, keeping her shirt up as she bent back to a normal position.

"So that was where all my blood was," she muttered, stumbling into Jeff's arms. He laughed.

**~.**.~**

"I just haven't met you yet," Alexis sang softly as she walked to the Gorilla Position. She was in her DX camouflage ring chaps and a Hardyz T-shirt cut to show the drawings Jeff had done on her stomach. Jeff's armbands, red under black, were on both her arms and a couple DX wristbands were on each wrist over the armbands.

"Hardy, you're on," the crewman standing at the Gorilla Position said.

"Show time," she said with a grin, rolling her shoulders back and hopping back and forth like Shawn did before matches.

**~.**.~**

_Are you ready?_

The lights went out for the DX entrance.

_You think you can tell us what to do?  
__You think you can tell us what to wear?  
__You think that you're better?  
__Well you better get ready  
__Bow to the masters…_

The music skipped and faded away.

_Oh, oh, Shawn!  
__I think I'm cute  
__I know I'm sexy  
__I've got the looks  
__That drives the girls wild…_

That music skipped, Jeff's entrance theme beating over it for several seconds before it started skipping.

_Break it down!_

Alexis came running out with a smile on her face. Glowsticks were in her hands and tucked in the waist of her pants, getting thrown out to the crowd. She ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope, going through the DX fireworks by herself. She grabbed a microphone from a cameraman, waiting for the crowd to die down.

"Happy to see me, Houston?" she asked. The crowd went crazy. She laughed. "I thought so. And you call came to see me kick that bitch Raven's ass, right?" The crowd cheered.

_We're going out tonight  
__To kick out every light  
__Take anything we want  
__Take everything in sight  
__We're going 'til the world stops turning  
__Gonna burn it to the ground tonight_

The crowd started booing as Raven walked out with a microphone. "You'll be the loser!" she yelled as she headed toward the ring.

"Nice comeback," Alexis laughed. She noticed the outfit her opponent was wearing. It was the same one Ted had made her wear in Legacy; black boyshort-like shorts with 'Legacy' in gold curly script across the but with black kneepads and black boots. On top was a black piece of fabric that could barely pass off as a top with gold outlining it, covering just her breasts with a hole in the front that showed off part of them also outlined in gold. "Nice choice of clothes, by the way. Though it looked a hell of a lot better on me."

"You think you're so much better than me, don't you?" Raven sneered, getting into the ring.

"Actually, I _**know**_ I'm better than you," Alexis interrupted. "I've been the World Heavyweight Champion, I've been the Unified Tag Team Champion, I've been the Intercontinental Champion, I've been the United States Champion, I've headlined Wrestlemania…I'm pretty sure that makes me better than you." She frowned at the look on Raven's face. "What?"

"You may have held all those championships, but from what I've heard," Raven started, circling around the blonde, "you haven't won the WWE Championship yet." She smirked. "And you never will."

"Actually, I've won the WWF Championship before." Alexis motioned up at the tron. "Let's watch, shall we?"

_.*._

Oh, oh, Shawn!  
I think I'm cute  
I know I'm sexy  
I've got the looks  
That drives the girls wild

_Shawn came out with a grin on his face, the WWF Championship that he'd won not two weeks prior slung over his shoulder. He walked out to the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Now, I know I'm supposed to be on leave while my back heals up," he said. "But I wanted to put my title on the line for something very important to me."_

Oh, oh, Shawn!  
I think I'm cute  
I know I'm sexy  
I've got the looks  
That drives the girls wild

_A 13-year-old Alexis walked out on the stage, her hands crossed behind her back. She was in some brown cowboy boots and blue jeans with a thick brown belt, a red T-shirt with the WWF logo in gold on the front on her torso. Her hair was its original blonde color and was a lot longer, held up in a ponytail that ended just above her hips._

"_Now I promised my baby sister here a match against me when I won the WWF Championship," Shawn said as she walked down to the ring, looking around nervously. "And when I promise her something, it's hard not to go through with it." He motioned for a referee to get in the ring and tossed his microphone out to a cameraman._

_Alexis got into the ring, looking nervously at her older brother as the referee held up his championship belt and rang the bell to start the match. "Are you sure, Shay?" she asked._

_Shawn just smiled. "I won't hurt you too bad, Lex," he promised. "You can trust me. I'll ever let you have the first hit." He stood up straight and closed his eyes. "Go ahead. Hit me."_

_Alexis bit down on her lower lip, walking backwards 'til she hit the ropes. She waited a couple seconds before sidestepping forward and kicking her leg up sideways, Shawn falling backwards when the side of her boot connected with his jaw. She quickly covered him like she'd been taught. 1…2…3!_

_Alexis couldn't help the smile that came to her face as the referee held up her arm in victory, handing her the World Wrestling Federation Championship belt. She set it down next to her and knelt down to Shawn, gently slapping his face. "Shawn?" she asked worriedly. "Shawn, are you okay?"_

_The older blonde shook his head slightly, opening his eyes. "Damn," he said with a smile, gently massaging his jaw. "That was a good kick, Lex."_

"_Here." Alexis grabbed the title belt from beside her and held it out to her brother._

"_That's yours, Alexis," Shawn said, sitting up on his elbows. "You won it fair and square."_

_.*._

Alexis smiled as she watched the clip end. "Man, that was a good day," she laughed. "Kept that title for at least a week or so. The youngest WWF Champion in history." She looked at her nails. "I think that's pretty good." She laughed at the look on the other woman's face. "Hey, tell you what. You win this match, you can have Jeff. I don't care, you can have him and I'll never set foot in another ring again. But if I win, and believe me, I _**will**_ win, you leave both of us alone and never come near us again. Oh, and if you win, I have this little match against Orton at Wrestlemania for his WWE Championship. You win, I'll back out of the match."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Deal."

"We've got a match, folks!" Alexis said, looking around at the arena. "Let's get this party started! Oh, and Raven?" The raven looked over at her. "If you're not down with that, I've got two words for ya!" She stuck her microphone up in the air.

"SUCK IT!" the crowd screamed.

The Rocker tossed the microphone out of the ring, bouncing back and forth as the referee called for the match to start, the bell ringing.

"Come and get me, Raven," Alexis taunted.

The other woman glared at her and raced forward, the two locking up in the middle of the ring. Alexis grinned as she got the other in a headlock, tightening her grip. Raven backed them up and pushed her off when they bounced off the ropes, getting flattened with a boot to the face when the blonde came bouncing back.

"You may have learned some moves," Alexis said, bringing the raven up, "but I've done this since I was 13." She held Raven's chin, releasing it only to deliver a superkick. She dropped to her knees for the cover. 1…2…3! The bell rang again.

"Here is your winner, Alexis Michaels!" Lilian announced.

"So long, slut," Alexis said, saluting her opponent goodbye. "See you never."

_.*._

_See, it was kinda short-ish._

_And there are only 3 chapters left. One with a match, one kinda really short one, and one with a bunch of bloopers:)_


	16. Wrestlemania

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_This is pretty much just a match and about a page and a half of other stuff._

_I just bought two new books:) I'm happy. They will join the WWE books on my desk. (all those books are too special to be put on my bookshelf)_

_**Extreme Liz**__ – I loved reading your review. It was so much fun to imagine the little Edge moment you had going on:) I get those all the time. People stare. And I'm glad you like my Alexis/Jeff stories. I love writing them, they're so much fun. Oh, and don't worry, you'll be very pleased with the blooper chapter;)_

_.*._

Alexis hummed in pleasure as hands pressed down on her back. Jeff straddled her hips on their hotel bed with a smile on his face. "Right there, right there," she moaned happily when he pressed down on a tense knot.

"You know you sound like you're having sex," Jeff teased, still smiling.

"You wish, Jeffrey Nero Hardy," the younger blonde teased back.

"Whatever, Alexis Shawn Hardy." He turned her over so he was straddling her hip with his hands lightly teasing the skin of her stomach.

"Yes?" Alexis asked with a teasing grin, moving her hands to rest behind her head. "Would you like something?"

Jeff smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I'd like to have some fun with you," he purred, playing with the ring on her hand.

The Rocker smiled. "I think we could arrange that," she said. "I only have to be at the arena for my match in…" She looked over at the clock. "…2 hours. You think you can do something in 2 hours time?"

Jeff just grinned. "Challenge accepted."

**~.*Wrestlemania*.~**

Alexis rolled her shoulders back as she waited for the main event, the WWE Championship match between her and Randy, to get underway. She was in the red and black pants, her second pair if she remembered correctly **(and if the author remembers correctly)**, and her newest shirt cut the usual way for her. Jeff's rainbow under black armbands were on her right arm and DX wristbands were on her upper arm and wrist on the left arm. Her hair was streaked with rainbow colors and pushed out of her face with a bit of water.

"Hardy, you're on!" one of the stagehands said.

Alexis took a deep breath and started climbing the ladder to the stage backstage entrance.

**~.**.~**

_I hear voices in my head  
__They counsel me  
__They understand  
__They talk to me_

Randy came walking out on the stage of the biggest pay-per-view event of the year, the WWE Championship slung over his shoulder. He walked slowly down the long ramp to the ring, getting in and looking around with a pleased look on his face. He looked back at the stage as his music faded away.

_You're my enemy  
__All that we had has gone away  
__There are times that fade away  
__But you'll still be my enemy_

Alexis took a deep breath and walked out on the stage in front of the screaming crowd, her arms at her sides. This was serious now. No more jumping around and being crazy like DX. This was between her and Orton for the most prestigious belt in the company. The WWE Championship. She walked down to the ring faster than Randy had, sliding in under the bottom rope.

"Introducing first, the challenger," Lilian announced. "From San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 160 pounds, Alexis Hardy!"

Alexis's gaze never wavered as she stared at her opponent, a determined look in her eyes.

"And from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, Randy Orton!"

Randy smirked slightly at her. The referee held up the title belt, asking each Superstar the same questions about what they were doing and called for the bell to ring. The match started.

The two didn't really attack each other, just kept staring and slowly circled each other. "You think you're good enough to beat me, Hardy?" Randy asked. "You think you can be the WWE Champion?" Alexis didn't answer.

Randy finally raced forward, the smaller blonde spearing him and full-out attacking him until he got up. Alexis hit several right hands that had the Viper sitting in the corner, stomping down on his chest before the referee finally pulled her away. The referee and the Rocker started arguing as Randy stood back up. Alexis finally just pushed the referee away, but Orton got a quick RKO on her. She turned over on her stomach as Randy watched her with a viper-like gaze from his feet. He backed into the corner and waited as she pushed herself up slightly. Randy rushed forward with a punt attempt, but she swung out of the way, hitting a Sweet Chin Music when he came back.

The two Superstars lay in opposite corners, both feeling the aftereffects of the finishers they'd just endured. The two got out of the ring, Alexis running over and knocking him to the ground with an arm to the back of the neck. She grabbed the back of Orton's neck and spun him around, slamming him down on the announcer's table, the Viper stumbling back and rolling back in the ring. She stumbled back, shaking her head as she grabbed a water bottle from the desk. The Rocker leaned back against the security wall, pouring almost all of the water bottle over her head to get some sense back from the RKO.

Alexis got back in the ring just as Randy got back to his feet, running forward with a right hand. She got on top of him and held the back of his neck as she rained hits down to the side of his head until the referee threatened disqualification. Randy rolled back out of the ring and kicked her in the stomach when she followed. He almost ran her head into the steel ring post, but she blocked the move with an elbow to the gut and ran his head into the post instead. The two rolled back in the ring, Alexis on her feet as Randy backed up on his knees.

"Wait!" he yelled at her. "Wait!"

Alexis just rolled her eyes.

She kicked forward with a boot to the chest, getting down for more right hands. She grabbed his legs when he shimmied his upper body under the ropes, leaning back so his chest and neck bounced painfully against the bottom rope. She got back to her feet and twisted his neck around, getting up on her toes before dropping down and ramming her knee into the side of his neck. She did it once more before standing back up. She leaned back against the ropes and jumped forward, slamming her knee down into his neck again. A couple strong right hands and Randy was back on the canvas. Alexis pulled Randy up and grabbed his neck, turning around for a neckbreaker.

Orton rolled out of the ring out of the neckbreaker and made his way over to the announcer's tables, leaning over one as Alexis got out of the ring again. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an Irish Whip, but he reversed it at the last second and she went shoulder-first into the steel ring steps, the steps getting pushed away from the corner with the force of the impact.

Alexis held her arm close as she stumbled back over to Randy, hissing curses through clenched teeth. Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her into another Irish Whip, her body flipping over the security wall and almost landing on the timekeeper. The referee immediately went over to see if she was alright, Randy looking over the wall as well with a sinister grin on his face. He suddenly ran back in the ring.

"Count!" he yelled at the ref.

Alexis started to try and get to her knees as the count reached 4, Randy circling the ring impatiently. The count was only at 7 when she forced herself back in the ring, Orton right there with feet to the stomach.

Randy rolled Alexis over on her stomach and backed up a few feet, jumping up and landing with his knee on the side of her face. She jerked up to her knees, the Viper bouncing off the ropes and kicking her shoulder to get her back on her back. He covered her. 1…She kicked out just before the 2-count.

Randy got on top of her and started throwing right hands until the referee physically pulled him off. A few right hands later and he had her in a sleeper hold, Alexis wiggling around and getting him off with a side slam.

**~.*Okay, I am SO sorry, but this match is hella long and I really don't wanna write it all out. Again, so sorry.*.~**

Randy rolled slowly out of the ring. Alexis was lying prone in the middle of the ring and the referee was curled up in pain near the edge. Randy dropped to his knees, keeping one eye on the referee and reached under the ring, pulling out one of Hunter's sledgehammers. He slid it in the ring and started to get in himself, but Alexis came out of nowhere and punted him so hard he saw stars. He fell back with half his body hanging on the bottom rope and she fell to her stomach.

Alexis grabbed the sledgehammer and pulled it toward her, the Viper wiggling into the ring fully. Randy stood with his back to her as she stood up with the sledgehammer still in hand. He turned around and she struck, ramming the head of the hammer into his skull. He fell to the ground and the blonde slid the weapon under the skirt surrounding the ring so the referee didn't see.

Alexis pulled Randy up for a few right hands as the referee got his wits about him again and finally stood up. Alexis stood up and pulled Randy to his feet with great difficulty. She held his chin and released, stepping back with a Sweet Chin Music for the ages. She covered him. 1…2…3!

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion, Alexis Hardy!" Lilian announced.

The ring exploded in cheers when the bell rang, the referee handing Alexis the belt.

**~.**.~**

Alexis was kneeling in front of the bench in her locker room, the WWE Championship belt on the bench in front of her.

"Lex, are you okay?" Jeff walked in behind her.

She nodded slowly. "I won," she said softly.

The enigma nodded and knelt down behind her, hugging her from behind. "And I say we have a proper championship celebration tonight," he said, kissing the side of her head. "Maybe champagne and room service? A bath for two?"

Alexis smiled slightly.

_.*._

_Okay, there are TWO chapters left. TWO! TTTTWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!_

_And sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The match I was using was like, half an hour and I am really lazy like that. Plus, I have to make a hell of a lot of coffee today and I have no idea how the hell to do it. Awesome._


	17. The End?

_Title: D-Generation X v. 2_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own Alexis Michaels. That's it. Sad, I know, but it's true. Lyrics in this one belong to Fozzy (fucking amazing band with Chris Jericho)._

_Summary: When Shawn gets seriously injured, everyone thinks DX is done. But what they didn't count on was Alexis coming to take his place. But there's still some unfinished business between her and the other Superstars. OC, slash, language, alcohol_

_I'm putting pay-per-views out of order. Deal with it. I don't wanna find out what order they're really in._

_Okay, there's no match in this one. It's basically just setting up for the next story, "Life of a Hardy". It's REALLY short._

_**Extreme Liz**__ – Don't worry. I love your long review. I love long reviews in general:)_

_.*._

**~.*Monday Night RAW*.~**

"Lex, are you okay?"

Shawn looked down at his sister in concern. Alexis was sitting against a locker with her WWE Championship belt held tightly against her stomach, her legs bent up against her body. "I-I'm fine," she said softly.

Shawn frowned. He knelt down and rested his hand on her knee. "Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight," he said. "I could just tell Vince you're not feeling good and went to the hotel to lie down."

She shook her head. "I can do it," she said.

**~.**.~**

Alexis walked out to the ring with her title belt around her waist, a smile on her face. She reached for a microphone. Jeff was already in the ring and he smiled when he saw her. Alexis lifted the microphone before she quickly got out of the ring and bounced over the security wall. She ran for the nearest trashcan and leaned over it, emptying the contents of her stomach on live TV.

"Are you okay?" Jeff rubbed gentle circles on the Rocker's back as she tried to get her breath back, the microphone he still held in his hand picking up what they were saying. "What's wrong?"

"Jeff?" Alexis leaned against the garbage can, the microphone still picking up their conversation. "There's…there's something I should tell you."

Jeff's expression grew very concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Is it Shawn? Is it Orton?"

"Jeff," she interrupted. "I'm pregnant."

_.*._

_Told you it was really short. The next chapter is just a blooper chapter that I'm gonna have a helluva lot of fun with and then it's the new story._

"_Life of a Hardy" coming to a fanfiction site near you!;)_


	18. Bloopers

_This is gonna be SO much fun:)_

_All the moments involving Shawn and Hunter actually DID happen (just Alexis parts have been added). Otherwise, they're based off pictures or come from my fantastical mind._

_There will be a (*) before the blooper if it's actually real._

_.*._

(*)

Shawn and Hunter stood backstage in the hallway before their match. Hunter's hair was kept up with a rubber band and the strings of his trunks were hanging outside the fabric and Shawn's pants were unbuckled, a DX sweatband around his thigh.

"Too much garter," Shawn said with a grin.

"Garter," Hunter laughed. "It is if I slip it off you and put it on somebody else."

.~.

(*)

"But for shizzle that was off the hizzle," Shawn said as he and Hunter rehearsed their lines.

.~.

(*)

"Unauthorized Edition," Shawn said, holding up the new DX book as he, Hunter and Alexis rehearsed a plug. "Unauthorized History of D-Generation X."

"The book we don't know the name of," Hunter said with a grin.

"Right, we don't," Alexis laughed.

.~.

(*)

"People are under the impression that what we do is some kind of act," Shawn said. He and Hunter were talking to Show while they tried to get something for Bragging Rights right. "You know very well."

"No, no," Show defended.

"We don't just pretend to be jack offs," Hunter added.

"You are jack offs," Show agreed.

.~.

(*)

"Look, guys," one of the cameramen said as they tried to get a promo for Bragging Rights down, "if you don't need to be in here, you can't be in here for now." Shawn shrugged and started to walk out of the room. "No, Shawn, not you."

.~.

(*)

"But what you don't have," Shawn said, talking to Jack Swagger for a Bragging Rights promo rehearsal, "is respect. Is respect. It's gonna carry this team." He slapped his papers against Hunter's chest. "Talk to him, Hunter."

"Respect," the Game continued. "Or the ability to use the s."

.~.

(*)

"So we're gonna do the first one first?" Shawn asked.

"First one first, second one second," Hunter replied.

.~.

(*)

"That way," Hunter said during the Bragging Rights promo rehearsal, "Shawn and I are here and all you gotta do is, is much smaller screen."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shawn interrupted. "Who's producing? It's you or him."

"Well, since the cameraman is nodding at me like he don't know what the fuck we're doing, I was gonna help out."

.~.

(*)

"Don't you, don't…" Shawn looked at Hunter who was in the middle of taking pictures, a DX sweatband around his head and a DX shirt in his hand.

"Get out of the way of the camera," Hunter told him.

"Do I look like I'm in any mood?" Shawn asked. The cameramen and Hunter laughed. "I swear, I'll snap. I'll go off, brother."

.~.

(*)

"I'm saying I don't wanna do that 'cause then," Shawn shrugged, "obviously they'll know I'm not legit."

"And we all know," Hunter said with a grin, going through the hand motions, "Shawn is too legit."

"Yeah, is that how you do it?"

"Too legit to quit."

.~.

(*Based off a picture)

Alexis looked behind her and laughed. "Hey, Jeff," she said, nudging the blonde beside her with a grin. "Look at Randy." Jeff looked behind him and started laughing.

Randy was asleep on the bus they were taking from the hotel to the arena. He was leaned down in the seat he was sitting in and his legs were hung over the seat in front of him, sunglasses blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Yes, this will be coming back to haunt him later."

.~.

"Oh my god," Hunter said as he and Alexis practiced their Summerslam promo. "I-Is that Abe Lincoln?"

"No, it's my hands clasped together as I wait for the special effects kick in," Alexis said with a grin. "So close, though."

.~.

Alexis slid her coat off from her distraction outfit during the rehearsal for RAW. "Shit!" she cursed when the sleeve got caught on her watch, the jacket not wanting to come off.

Randy laughed. "That's one way to distract me, Alexis," he said.

.~.

"Pardon the interruption, folks," Alexis said, she and Hunter going over what they were going to say for Unforgiven Spirit Squad promo. "We're The Heartbreakers."

Hunter started laughing. "Really? The Heartbreakers?" he asked. "Do I look like Shawn?"

.~.

"The Rocker, the Heartbreak Girl, the Enigmatic Superstar, they all mean one thing," Hunter said, mimicking Cole. "Alexis Michaels is a loser!"

"Hey, those names make me sound pretty fucking sweet," she argued with a laugh.

.~.

(*)

"I'm sorry," Shawn apologized to Dusty Rhodes during a promo, Hunter looking through The Rise and Fall of WCW beside Dusty. "I'm just a little bit sensitive about all, but, but I'm getting better with it. People tell me I do pretty well now."

"Oh, yeah," Hunter said, closing the DVD case and looking at his friend. "You hide it pretty well there, psycho boy."

_.*._

_Oh, that was really fun:)_

_Thank you DX: One Last Stand for giving me so many of these moments:):):):)_


End file.
